From the Ashes
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: Fire - The second book following "On Waters of Destiny" in the Lines of Allegiance fanfiction novel. Rhenn and her family find themselves facing not just the scourge in Northrend, but problems closer to home as well. The saga continues with higher stakes.
1. Prologue – The Cataclysm: World Asunder

Prologue – The Cataclysm: World Asunder

3 months after the end of Book 1

It was a cool day in Darkshore. It was spring and the rains were beginning to warm. Everything was green and new. The air was crisp. Rhenn sat side saddle on her mount as she, King Varian, Grekko, and several members of the court waited for the boat from Stormwind that would be arriving soon.

Varian looked at Rhenn and leaned toward her. "Rhenn!" He said more firmly than he had before. Her head snapped up to him. His face softened. "Are you well Lady Marquise?"

Rhenn nodded her hand resting on her belly lightly. The swell was and had been large enough for more than a month that she no longer could hide her condition in the fluff and frills of court clothing. Though in a travel habit, the Marquise was dressed better than most. She shifted seeing Varian gaze on her. "I am well." She said.

Rhenn's half elven ears caught a sound. A low sound. She looked to the humans about her and they seemed not to have heard. Hartley stepped forward and touched the mane of her mare. "You heard it as well?" He asked softly.

She nodded. "What was it?"She asked.

"I know not." He looked toward the shore.

Rhenn waited. The humans about her were making ideal conversation. Grekko had been sent to Dalaran by the King at the request of Rhonin to help with a snobald problem that had arose in a mine near the great floating city.

Something caused the whole group to hush as an eerie feeling settled over the group. Rhenn was not sure what was going on but the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Varian looked about and Rhenn knew he too sensed it.

Suddenly the planking beneath their horses' hooves began to ripple. The horses whined and their riders fought to control them. A great crack was heard followed by the sounds of stone against stone. The group watched in horror as Auberdine, the Darkshore's largest town was split in two by a great shift in the earth. The buildings shifted and crashed down on themselves crushing night elves, humans, gnomes. and dwarves alike who could not flee the sudden sundering of the very earth.

"What is happening?" The King cried.

"Earthquake!" Someone shouted and then pointed as molten lava flowed from the crack. Trees were engulfed in flame, survivors of the earth's furious shaking suddenly found themselves surrounded by molten rock.

The rocking had seemed to stop, but a violent snap knocked Rhenn and her mount from the pier. The horse recovered quickly, but the pier itself fell falling onto Rhenn's leg and pinning her. She tried to pull herself free even as Varian dove from his mount after her. Rhenn's leg was trapped between two posts. The King pushed the fallen piling away from her even as she worked with him.

The King looked back and saw Rhenn had stopped helping and was limp floating in the sea water. If he did not free her in moments she would drown. Using all his strength he shoved the piling away freeing her.

He grabbed her and surfaced. He gasped as he saw a darkening storm over Darkshore with a whirling funnel of destruction swirling along the earth and lifting trees, people, and animals into the air. He tore his gaze away and looked at Rhenn who was pale and not breathing.

Two hands reached and pulled him onto the deck of a ship. He got his bearings and nodded to the night elf crew that had pulled them from the water. They were searching for others of the cataclysmic event. He looked at Rhenn beside him. He quickly pressed his mouth to hers and blew. He knew sea water could be dangerous. Once revived they would have to dilute the salt else she would drown on dry land. He breathed again feeling her heartbeat slipping. A third time and she coughed back into his mouth. Jumping backward and spraying the seawater from his lips he rolled her over and put the heels of his hands against her back and pushed upward. Rhenn coughed spewing the water from her lungs. "Good. Good girl. More!" He ordered pressing harder trying not to bruise her or the babe she carried.

She coughed and he pressed until she collapsed in exhaustion and no more came from her lips. He pressed her hair away and saw her shivering. He wrapped his cloak about her. Though sodden, it would warm her. He bent to look her over as she panted for breath, her eyes closed. Her ankle was purple and swollen, but she looked no worse for wear. He pressed his canteen to her lips. She refused for a few moments and then took a sip. He pressed it to her hands. "Keep drinking." He ordered. She could only nod weakly.

He sat up and looked at the others on the boat. Men, women, children, many injured being attended by the boat's medic and some dead being covered with cloth to be identified later. He swallowed went to help the two young night elf men pull people into the boat. As they drew closer to shore more and more people they pulled in were gravely injured from burns or cuts.

Another boat arrived to aide them. After two hours of fishing people and bodies from the surf the other boat sent out a rescue party to search for survivors among the toppled buildings whom could not escape. The boat the King was on was carrying more than one hundred people. They turned and headed to Rut'theran Village. There were druids there with makeshift litters to carry the wounded to a makeshift medical camp in Darnass as well as many night elves and other races waiting nearby for signs of loved ones arriving.

The King quickly told the druids whom were the most injured and then lifted Rhenn in his arms. She looked up at him and blinked as a soft rain began to fall. She shivered and he held her close as he walked off the boat. The people called softly to loved ones that were missing.

Rhenn coughed softly. Varian gently looked at her. "We must get you to drink fluids Rhenn. The salt in your lung is not good." He took a breath. "I will settle you into the inn and fetch Hartley, when I find him to help and…"

She gripped his shoulder hard enough to get his attention. She shook her head. "There are much more pressing matters." She whispered. Weakly she pressed his cloak away and revealed her dress before her hips was crimson. His eyes widened in horror. "The baby…" She whispered. "I…I think it is coming…" She gasped.

Varian gasped holding her close. The child was well before its time. The stress of Rhenn nearly drowning must have caused premature labor. She had survived once from cold, but drowning appeared to be too much for it.

"I need a healer!" He cried. He found a druid who was in the middle of healing a small child. The boy's legs were crushed. "Please…I need a healer. The…Rhenn is…"

The night elf woman looked at him gently. "I know she is hurt. But I must attend this boy or lose him." She said softly.

He nodded and looked about for someone free to help Rhenn. "King Varian?" A voice behind him said. Varian turned to see Nebyuleh. She was covered in blood, but from the look of her it was not her own.

"Neb!" He said happy to see a familiar face.

"Do you know what happened?" Neb asked as he came to her.

"No there was an earthquake, then fire, then Rhenn nearly drowned, and now…"He showed her the blood.

"By Elune!" She cried and helped him ease her to the ground. "Rhenn?" She asked. "Can you hear me?"

Rhenn nodded lightly. "It hurts. Where is Grekko?" She asked. "The baby?"

"He was sent to Stormwind to help with the problems there." Neb said softly as she looked over her friend.

"So this is not just here? This is in the Eastern Kingdoms as well?" Varian asked.

"We were summoned in Dalaran to go to our home cities to treat casualties." Neb said. She took a breath. "Grekko was sent to Stormwind." She lifted Rhenn's dress to her knees and looked at her. She closed her eyes and whispered a prayer to Elune. "KAMON!" Neb barked.

Varian normally would have been amused that her faithful bloodhound mage was nearby, but he was too worried for his friend. The mage was carrying bandages and thread for stitches. He saw Neb looking at Rhenn and froze. "So much blood there..." He asked. "By the Light, so much…" His knees crippled and he fell earthwards landing in a heap.

Neb rolled her eyes. "Varian see to him. He will revive in a few moments." She sighed softly. "I had to amputate a leg, he was fine there."

"This much blood from a woman there is not normal and few men have the stomach because they know what it means." He looked up at Neb and caught her gaze. "Can you save the baby if you deliver it?"

"I will try." She said. She met his gaze. She leaned toward him and he leaned to her. She pressed her lips to his ear. "I am more concerned about losing Rhenn to a hemorrhage. Grekko can father another babe on her." She withdrew and pressed a hand gently into Rhenn to check her station. She found the child was turned the wrong way. She lifted her hand back from her friend. It was wet and crimson. She lightly shook her head at the King and sighed. She turned back to her charge to save her.

He swallowed hard and looked down. It meant the babe was already dead or was too small to survive outside Rhenn's body, though he still had a flicker of hope. If anyone could save the babe, it was a night elf. "I will do the best I can, but it is turned." She said in a soothing tone to Rhenn who was looking up at her.

Varian slapped Kamon causing the mage to blink dazed. "Get up, lad." Varian barked as he helped him sit up. "You are no use to us fainting at the sight of blood. Fine some burns to attend and send a druid initiate who is more competent.

Blinking the mage got to his feet and walked away, confused, hurt, and unsure.

Rhenn passed out, her head in Varian's lap after Neb had given her a mild sedative to try and relax her enough to try to remove the child so she could attend to Rhenn. When the baby came there was a rush of dark blood that followed and Varian felt ill as he watched his friend's lifeblood seep into the earth about her. He looked about at the other victims and then bent down and whispered to Rhenn to not die. She had her twins, Grekko, Stormwind, and Azeroth to save…

The King then did something he had not done in some time, longer than he could remember. He prayed.

Please…Rhenn…Please…by all that is Holy to the Light…please save her! Varian said in his mind over and over again.

Varian stood in the cabin of the ship that had taken him from Darnasses to Stormwind. Many were getting off the ship and finding loved ones waiting to embrace them. The King could hear the voices and calls to them as he looked down at the litter bed before him.

Rhenn was sleeping peacefully having been given a sedative and herb to ease her pain as well as stem the blood flow. He took a breath. The babe she had born had been stillborn and so small. Neb had removed it from her and wrapped it in a sheet. Varian looked at the small basket on the chair near him. Such a sad burden to carry. So tiny and so much a reminder to what life could have been for her, for the child had been a female.

When Rhenn was no longer bleeding he had come to help Neb wash and prepare the child for burial in the makeshift morgue. The tiny being was like a human in miniature. She could fit within his large palm, but she had hair, fingernails, and toenails. Her little ear was the mark of her maternal side as it formed a tiny teardrop against the side of her head. Neb washed the tiny body reverently. To Elves all life, no matter how small, was sacred. She then wrapped her in clean gauze and a clean sheet. They put the small body into a basket to take her home since no coffins existed for a being so small. Often when such babies died they were buried with their mothers when a fever or hemorrhage took them as well. Rhenn had been lucky, once again. The Light truly smiled on the young half elven woman.

Crispin and two of the Home Guard came to him. The two guards lifted the litter and carried her up to the deck and out into the harbor area. The King himself carried the basket in his hands as he walked behind the litter. As they came to the top tier of the terraces overlooking the harbor the King noticed the Earthquake damage to the walls of the city.

Grekko came out of the crowd awaiting word followed by Hartley. The priest gently lifted the pale hand of his wife in his. He kissed the cool flesh and took a breath. He looked up at the King as he walked with the litter. Hartley walked next to the King. "Is she well?" He asked.

"Well enough to travel home." The King said. "She sleeps now."

Grekko nodded. "And the babe?"

Varian paused as he looked down. The priest took a breath. Varian could not meet the gaze that burned into him from the husband of the Marquise. "She nearly drowned after falling into the sea from the earthquake. The babe…it…she…died in her womb." He took swallowed hard. "She was stillborn."

Grekko took a shaky breath himself. Unable to look at anyone he instead focused on his wife's dreamy face.

"It wasn't your fault Grekko." Varian said gently.

Grekko snorted making it clear he thought otherwise.

As it neared sunset and Rhenn again slept in the comfort of her own bed, Grekko, Hartley, and the King walked to the graveyard. Grekko paid the gravedigger some coin and they were shown to a freshly dug grave. Grekko took a breath fighting back the sadness he felt as a father losing his child. He laid the small basket in the grave and bowed his head gently.

Varian looked about feeling the pain of the loss as well. He saw and heard man families weeping over fallen loved ones that were being buried. The young girl joined more than ten thousand dead and missing people from the cataclysm.

Shaking his head he led Grekko away from the sad little grave. They would visit often and place flowers to remember, but for now Rhenn needed them and they all had to be strong for her. Not having a baby to hold after she carried it for months would break her heart.


	2. New Allies Among Wolves

Ch 2 – New Allies Among Wolves

*Flashback*

In the Outland City of Shattrath man of the Aldors and Scryers remembered the day when A'dal the Naaru's lyric voice was heard.

"From the ashes of a broken land doth rise

Two children of equal size

Twins of a royal born

For many will scorn

Riding among the dragons they will fly

Oh so high, the land be broken and sundered

Though it never thundered

Peace shall reign

The Northern King is slain.

New allies will be formed

Others will be mourned

As into chaos the land are thrown

Only the twins can be shown

How to being what was sundered and undone

To become whole and one

Too from the shadows come

For the bards their harps will strum

The twins will fight an old enemy once dead

That so man had before dread.

Behold together night and day

Become the saviors of the old way."

More than fifty years later

The priestess looked out through the rainy haze toward the harbor of Gilneas. Her golden hair that fell in tight ringlets hung down and was becoming soaked in the rain. Her icy sapphire eyes watched the ships as she drew her cloak closer about her body. She took a deep breath. This was not an easy diplomatic mission. The Gilneans were not the most generous of people and who could blame them living in this wet dismal hell. No one had seen the people behind the Greymane Wall in more than two decades and the twenty year old young woman well knew the fragile pact must be more firm.

"There you are, Helene." Can a soft voice behind her. "The lords' Greymane will see us soon."

The priestess turned to reveal Nebyuleh, whom had been sent by her own leader, the High Priestess of Elune, Tyrande Whisperwind, to aid the young woman in her negotiations. The Night Elves had been the first people to welcome the Gilneans back into the Alliance fold. Though King Varian did not fully trust the people, he knew that they had been betrayed by the Prestor family as much as Stormwind had been. Though he mistrusted the secretive people, it was widely whispered that the people of Gilneas had reason to remain hidden. Though they still bore their free will, they had turned monstrous.

Helene smiled at her friend from under the cowl over her head. The night elf druid was timeless though she appeared to be about the same age of the priestess at least to any whom did not know that night elves were immortal to time and only could die if they lost the will to live or were too gravely injured to rejuvenate. The aqua haired she-elf was many years senior to Helene's own mother, the Lady Rhenn, though for a night elf she was still considered to be young.

Helene sighed and took a deep breath. "Ready to face the wolves?"

"No pun intended I hope." Neb said with a quick smile.

Helene's eyes snapped up and she flushed realizing her error in her words. Neb, however, laughed and wrapped her arm about the young human diplomat and walked with her to the audience chamber of Greymane Manor. Servants took their sodden cloaks and put them near the fire to dry.

Neb adjusted her circlet so the softly glowing moon sat on her brow. Her purple and brown garb marked her as a healing druid and she pulled off her gloves to warm her hands by the fire. Helene, for her part, was dressed in the sky blue and silver robes of a priestess who had survived several trials. Her clothing glowed softly as if touched by the moon in soft light. It had the energy of mana interwoven into the cloth which gave her greater power to heal. Above her head, as if resting by magic, was a circular grown of jewels and silver. She too warmed her hands before the fire.

"Our apologies that our halls are cooler than you are used to my ladies." A young man said as he entered the room from a side door. Behind him came a gray haired man who though looked like an elder of his people was still strong in body and held himself erect watching the two women wearily. The distrust in the two Gilnean eyes was not lost on either the night elf or human. The two were larger than most humans tended to be and were well muscled.

"It is a pleasure to have the honor of meeting with you King Greymane." Neb said as she bowed lightly to the senior man. "I am Nebyuleh of Darnasses and this is Lady Helene of Stormwind."

"You honor us by accepting our offer." The younger man said. "I am Liam Greymane. This is my father, King Genn Greymane."

"My King wishes to offer his hand in friendship to you and unite with you against the Horde and Forsaken threat." Helene said.

"You speak for him, young one?" The elder Greymane asked. "Though you are not fully human as we are not." He looked at her. "So Varian finally married again?"

"No." Helene said. "I am not the Queen of Stormwind. No woman holds the title currently."

"I see." The King said.

The younger Greymane lifted a hand. "Father please. They wish to help us and have offered us more than an olive branch."

Genn shook his head. "You must forgive an old fox his mistrusting ways. I have not trusted many since the betrayal of my people. Friendship is gladly accepted, but you will understand that it will take time for myself and my people to accept this fully."

Helene lifted her hand. "My King speaks of you as a friend he has greatly missed."

Genn nodded. "I thank you." He cleared his throat.

"Why, your majesty?" Helene asked.

"You do not treat us as animals. You look at us as you would an equal despite what we are." He took a breath. "Rare indeed. No wonder why the King of Stormwind sent you."

Helene smiled. "My mother was born to a family that cast her aside and she was adopted by the northern people called the Tuskarr. She has lived among the Alliance and Horde working for a peace. She taught me never to see what is outside, but it is the soul that matters."

"Our souls are black." Genn said sitting back.

Helene smiled. "And yet light shines through." She looked at the silent Night elf sitting near her. "Just because your become wolves at will does not mean you are not just as human as I am. You feel pain, love, and betrayal as I do." She reached across the table and started the elder man by touching his cool hand. She patted it. "Remember the Light has not forgotten you, even here."

Genn smiled and patted her hand back. "A diplomat through and through. Are all women of Stormwind so gentle and able to win over men with words?"

Neb chuckled. "Nay, lord, it is a rare talent, but one she learned well from her mother."

Genn nodded. "I must meet this woman soon."

"I am sure soon enough." Neb said. "She serves the King as his Queen in all, but name only. I am sure she could take time from her meetings with the guilds to meet such an honored guest. I am sure Helene could see to it."

Helene looked startled, but recovered. "Indeed." She nodded. She took a breath. "My King wishes to know how he can aid you."

"Men, weapons, anything to drive the Forsaken back from our lands to the abyss from which they came." The younger Greymane said. "You can smell their rotting bodies from here and they are miles away."

Nebyuleh nodded. "We have a common enemy." She lifted a wine glass. "Shall we drink to friendship then?" She asked.

"Aye." Liam nodded. "To friendship." He lifted his glass. "To the human and night elves who see us as the human we once were."

"Are." Helene said tapping her glass to his.

He smiled and dipped his head to her. All three drank and then passed their glasses to the right of them and nodded as they drank again.

"Silly ritual." Helene said shaking her head.

Neb downed the glass as Liam did. "Yes, but it does show we are not wishing to poison each other. It is a sign of trust."

Genn rose to his feet. For a man over seventy years he still moved with some speed. "I suggest you and your people head for Ambermill as quickly as you can gather them." He looked at the two women as they rose and bowed to him deeply. "As my new friends I would not have you become pray to our uncontrolled brethren outside the King and Queen's Walls."

"Thank you." Helene said. She saw Liam rise and his hand go to his side. He hissed and flinched. Helene moved to the Gilnean's side. "You are injured." She laid a hand on him. He jumped back unused to being touched by non-Gilneans.

Neb looked at the girl. "Come we cannot tarry."

Helene gently reached out again and touched the man's arm. "Will you allow me to heal you?" She asked softly. "I am a priestess of the Light. I can at least make it so it does not hurt you."

He looked at her a moment as if trying to decide whether to flee or allow it. He then took a deep breath. "Very well healer friend." He nodded.

"Helene." Neb said near the door.

"Go. Quickly Neb the sun sets within two hours." Helene said.

"But you can't…Grekko will not approve." Neb said.

"My father rarely does. He says I inherited my free spirit from my mother." She flashed a smile at the night elf. "Go. I am safe here. No harm will come to me. The Gilneans will see me safe to Ambermill tomorrow and from there an escort to the nearest gryphon mounts. Fear not." The young priestess said.

Neb took a breath. Against her better judgment she relented and went to gather the small group of people that had come with her. She mounted her cat and watched the others about her mount horses. She looked up at the manor once more and then rode off into the rain for the human settlement before dark brought the creatures of the night from the woods they would enter soon. Silverpine was full of beasts and worgen who wished them harm.

Helene watched the Gilnean prince remove his shirt. He paused in three spots pulling the wool off his head. His side pained him deeply. Helene looked at the powerful flesh and saw instantly the source of his discomfort. There was a large wound that leaked blood and foul smelling liquid. She looked up at him. "Why have you not had this cleaned and dressed properly, my prince." She asked reaching out with gentle finger to touch around it. He winced and a deep growl register form deep within him to her ears. "Sorry."

He shook his head. "Forgive me. I am unused to such a gentle touch and it is very painful."

"It is infected. Do you have someone who can fetch me some things?"

"Of course." He beckoned a young serving man to them. "Fetch whatever the young woman requires Jortin."

Helene nodded. "Peacebloom, Mageroyal, a clean sheet, hot water, needle, fine, but study thread, and the strongest alcohol you can find." The man bowed and went to fetch the items. She sat down on a chair. She looked up at the man. "This is a bite, like from a very large dog. I have seen Worgs give such a bite and leave infection."

"It was not a wolf who bit me, my lady. It was a worgen who does not possess the free will to fight against the beast within." He looked down. "We have no healers skilled in the healing arts after Halla passed three years ago. Many have died because the cold and wet causes the infection to spread."

She nodded. "It makes the blood weaker." She sighed. Are there others I could help after I help you?" She asked.

"Many of I could convince them that you are not a person who wish them harm or witch doctor." He said.

"Do I look like a troll with a bone in my nose and a wooden mask?" The human woman asked.

"No." He chuckled.

The servant returned with all the items requested. She smiled. "Thank you." She said. He bobbled a reply and walked back to the shadows. "Am I really that scary?"

"The humans that first learned of out transformations called us beasts and other names I will not mention with a lady present. My father fortified the Greymane gate to protect the people from the people whom wished us harm and the worgen whom the wizard controls from Shadowfang Keep."

She nodded and pulled the stopper from the bottle. "Drink."

"You are serious?" He asked.

"Drink." She nodded. "And not small sips." She said.

He blinked and then nodded taking several large swallows in a row. He set it down and took a breath. She lifted the bottle and poured looked up. "This will sting."

"Not compared with having this for days on end." He said. "Do it."

She nodded and poured it from his under arm down. He winced as it burned through his tender flesh. He did his best to hold still, however, to his credit. Helene nodded. She took the sheet and ripped it making a strip. She threw half of each group of dried herbs into the hot water to make an almost tea as she pressed the cloth in.

He knew she meant to work on the infection next. He looked at her. "Can I have some more of the brandy?" He asked, his voice almost childlike.

Helene nodded. He took three more swallows and then she pulled out the cloth and began to wipe the dried blood and makeshift bandage away as well as the puss from the infection. He gripped the chair with his free hand until his knuckles turned white from clenching it so hard. His face held pain, but he did not cry out. Helene smiled up at him as she reached for the needle and thread after washing her hands in the steaming bowl. "You are much braver than some of the men I have treated in Stormwind." She said. "Soldiers there complain about me wrapping paper cuts."

He half smiled as he opened his eyes to look at her. "What are you going to do now?"

"Stitch it closed so it can heal better." She said. "It will leave a nasty scar."

"What is one more scar to the likes of me?" He asked.

She gave him a puzzled look. He shifted and showed her his back that was crisscrossed with countless scars from a lash and what looked to have been claws. From the angle they had been his own most likely along his side, as though something long ago when he had not been able to deal with his other self. Though the people of Gilneas kept their minds, they turned into savage wolves.

Moonlight came through the window. She saw him gasp. She moved away a little. "I though Gilneans changed at will." She said.

He gripped the chair allowing his hands to become claws. He nodded. "We can, but…" His other arm transformed followed by his legs, feet, and hands. All gained fur and elongated. Last was his face that transformed into a wolf.

She gasped.

He turned to her his eyes copper colored from the hazel they had been. "I will not harm you Helene." He said. "I still have my mind." He said speaking to her softly and in a non threatening way. "We keep our minds, but we are forced to transform the three days the moon goes full."

She nodded. "Do you still wish me to dress that for you?"

"Yes." He said. He offered her a hand to help her up from the floor. She took the paw and marveled at the strength she felt as well as amazing gentleness. He could use strength, but choose to befriend her instead.

She felt no fear though the wolf stood upright regarding her with his dark eyes. She smiled up at him a moment. She then began to stitch the wound closed. He stood still wincing a little, but watched her handy work.

When she was done she washed her hands again to wash the blood off. She took the rest of the herbs and ground them together with her hands. She ripped the sheet and poured some of the alcohol into the herb mixture. She made a poultice and pressed it to the bite. He winced as the alcohol again stung him, but again did not cry out. She then took used the other strips she has made to bid the poultice to him and make a bandage about his rib cage.

"It will take a while to heal. I must draw out the infection so new growth can happen." Helene said looking at him.

Liam Greymane nodded. "It is amazing to be treated as a person not an animal. Thank you for that dignity." He said. She looked up and saw his lips were pulled back revealing the row of pointed carnivore teeth, but she could see in his eyes it was the worgen version of a smile. He helped her to her feet and bowed his head. "Your kindness will not go unremembered." He said. "I have a favor to ask you."

She wiped her hands. "Anything. I am at your disposal for as long as you need."

"My niece is in bed. She burns with fever and we know not why. Can you help us?"

She nodded. "Take me to her."

He nodded easing into his shirt. He walked with her through the manor to a bedroom. He opened the door to reveal a worgen woman beside a small worgen child. She had a small bowl of gruel on a table. Helene walked to the girl. The woman looked up at Liam in alarm.

"It's alright Bess." Liam said. "She is a healer."

"She is human." The worgen woman hissed.

"I wish to help your daughter." Helene said. She looked at the bowl. "What is in the bowl there?"

"Gruel. It was the only thing she would eat until two days ago." Liam said.

"What does she complain of?" Helene asked gently pressing her hand to the girl's warm brow. "She doesn't have a high fever, but her body is reacting to something." She pushed the blankets back and gently pressed her hand to the girl's stomach. It was hard and the girl whimpered. Helene smiled a little. "Do you have milk in that gruel?"

"Yes and honey to help it go down." Bess answered.

"How old is she?"

"Four, but she has always been sickly." Liam said.

Helene nodded. She looked at Liam. "Can you bring me some Earthroot and hot water? She needs some tea. A little honey to sweeten it."

He nodded and went to fetch the items for the healer. Helene turned back to the woman and small child. "She will be fine." Helene said. "Her stomach just cannot tolerate milk. She is underweight and small and sickly because her body becomes sick from it."

Bess blinked. "She cannot have milk? But it is all that we really have for children. Gruel and milk. We do not have luxuries humans do." She said bitterly. "Not since my father closed the gate."

"We are here now and will help you." Helene said. "I know I must win your trust."

"If you heal my daughter and make it so she can play with the other children like she so dearly wishes you will have it." Bess said.

Liam returned in short order and Helene made a tea. She helped the child drink it down and then let her sleep gently rubbing her head.

Helene fell asleep in a chair by the fire in the room with Bess and her young daughter, whom she learned was named Emily. Emily had never been able to go run and explore as other children. Her legs were weak and she had to walk with crutches. Helene had noted her legs were weak, small, and twisted with a bow to them. She wondered how many other suffered from this affliction. It was easily cured or at least helped with eating fish which being on the coast there were many to be had, though she wondered if the worgen ate them or preferred red meats.

Helene woke the next morning to the sound of tapping on the floor. She woke and looked over watching the small girl walk to the window with her crutches to look out. She got up and followed. The girl was back in human form and was pale. "Emily." She said. "You should not be out of bed."

The girl said nothing and Helene looked out and saw several children playing in the grass since the rains had stopped for a time. Helene touched her shoulder softly. "Soon you will be out with them."

"Don't lie to her." Bess said sharply behind her.

Helene ignored her. "Are you feeling better Emily?"

"Yes. Who are you?" The girl asked. "My tummy doesn't hurt."

Bess took a breath. She stepped forward. Helene turned to her and noticed that the woman held her apron in her hands. She looked up at the woman's face. She could read the hope in her eyes. "Do you…do you think she could walk?" The small voice from the mother told Helene she had not dared to hope until now.

"Yes." Helene nodded. "I have seen it before. She needs foods that will grow the bones well that do not have dairy in them." She smiled. "In a few months she will be playing with the ball as well. She is young enough it should correct itself."

Bess had tears in her eyes as she looked at Emily. "But…they said she would not. She was sickly."

"I found what was wrong. Look at her. A little sun she will look like one of the others and soon she can play with them as well."

Bess took a breath and walked to a chair overwhelmed. Liam walked in and looked at his sister who was smiling through her tears at him. "What is it Elizabeth?" He asked his sister coming to her.

"Helene said she can make Emily walk." The princess said with a low happy whisper.

Liam's eyes shot up to Helene. "How?"

"She must eat fish. As much fish as you can feed her." Helene said. "Since she cannot have milk this is necessary."

"We sell the fish to the night elves since we never though it as food." Liam said. "Fish are slimy and do not taste as good as beef and sheep." He took a breath. "But if it helps Emily I will start buying it for us."

Helene smiled. "You may find you like it. Come let me see to your wound."

He nodded and lifted his shirt. Helene looked it over and made a fresh poultice. She had two allies in the Gilnean royal house from her healing skills alone. She had done well and she knew she had friends for life with these people. When she returned home she would tell her mother and brother all about this distrustful people who only wanted hope to cling to help them.


	3. The Twins of Prophecy

Ch 3 – The Twins of Prophecy (Priestess and Paladin)

Helene stepped off the boat at Stormwind Harbor and found herself wrapped in a large bear hug from a large man who had seemed to materialize out of nowhere. She gasped, but took a breath and recognized his scent and thick curly dark brown hair that was over his shoulder in a point tail almost instantly. Her twin was her opposite in almost every way physically, but Jamiy knew her better than anyone.

While she was beautiful, feminine, lithe, blonde, blue eyed, and quite thin and delicate, he was tall, dark, athletic, masculine, dark haired, and brown eyed. His skin was like bronze from being in the sun while she was pale. His body already had scars from battles and practice training seasons and she was yet to have one.

She felt the person beside him slap his shoulder playfully. "For Light's sake Jamiy give her air." The voice could only belong to one person. Helene was amazed that Alanis had come from Dalaran away from her mage studies to come to Stormwind. The girl's mastery of Arcane power was unlike Kirin Tor had seen in decades and she had been training in the floating city since she was six. Though trained to use Arcane energy thought the element of fire she was a foe to be reckoned with even in her tender years. Her classes were under the direction of Rhonin himself who saw her as a protégé to the dying magical art. The archmage leader himself had given her the jeweled enchanted dagger that rested in its sheath at her side.

He put his twin out at arm's length to look at her. "Are you well, Willow?" He asked searching her eyes.

"The worgen are good people. If you took the time to get to know and understand them, you would see that." She said. She turned and hugged Alanis who was not-so-patiently waiting next to them.

"They did not harm you did they?" Jamiy continued as the two girls embraced. Helene sighed and turned back to him as she rolled her eyes at Alanis. The younger girl snickered softly, but covered it well with a cough.

"No." She said looking up at him. "They are very gentle." She said. "Though I understand why they are leery of us humans when people like you refuse to understand then and just see them as mindless beasts."

He took a breath. "Forgive me." He said. "I lack your ways sister. You must teach me tolerance someday. I am sure they are good people, I just worry about my sister being with a group of people who bear a disease for which there is no cure."

"They are not contagious unlike their brethren who roam nearby. They had free will and free minds." She said. "The prince and princess are very good friends now. I will have to introduce you at some point."

"Indeed." He said turning. "Come I bet you are famished. Mother is still in a guild meeting, but will be coming soon. We have a dinner with the faction leaders at dusk and then a business meeting after." He said. He chuckled seeing her expression. "Welcome back sister." He said smiling.

"And father?"

"He is with the king presently." Jamiy said. He reached out and pulled Alanis under his arm and tousled her hair playfully as she struggled to get free. "Come on little bit."

She put her foot behind his ankle and shoved him backwards as she ducked down. She crouched as he fell backwards onto the planks and stared up at her in wonder, shock, and pride. He sat up looking at the much smaller girl. "What?" She asked. "You taught me that."

"I didn't realize you actually took your nose out of your books long enough to even hear me." He said brushing himself off. He took her offered hand and rolled up onto his feet. "Well done by the way. I did not see that coming from you." He chuckled and looked at her. She like him was dark, but she was more nymph-like at least now. She was only two years away from becoming a woman of the world, though she would always be his little sister to him.

The three laughed and walked up the stairs and ramps that lead to the city proper. Jamiy kept and arm around both his sisters having a comfort at having the three siblings together again. They had not actually been in the same city at the same time for nearly half a decade. It felt good for all three to be home, together, and to talk about anything they wished without the threat of judgment.

The three siblings entered the Keep of Stormwind and walked up the stairs. All three bowed to the King who was standing before his throne. Beside him in a small bowl chair was Rhenn, their timeless mother. Standing behind her was Grekko standing in his battle robes. His wife, however, was dressed in court clothing of light green with gold trim that surrounded her in yards of fabric. On her head sat a hood of the same fabric as her dress. It surrounded her face and had fabric that hung down with her long hair behind her. She looked almost like a queen seated there and they three children of her body well knew that she was all, but in name only. She did all their queen duties except sleep with the King of Stormwind and even some whispered about that since Alanis looked little like Grekko and even less like Rhenn, but she did look like her paternal grandmother.

Rhenn , for her part seemed to have adapted well into the part the King had asked her to play in his Kingdom. She was a diplomat, attended the guild meetings, and she was there to offer he quiet advice to meetings. A young woman came to her side dipping to whisper something. The three knew her instantly. She was Kallin, the maid whom had helped raise them all and now served as Rhenn's orderly. It was rumored the King and Rhenn had a plot to marry her off to one of the single men of rank to give her titles for all her hard work. She was an orphan and of no important family, but as the King's ward and no doubt with a good dowry someone would take the baited hook when it was put out there soon enough.

The three bowed to the King and Rhenn rose to her feet. Grekko took her hand. He raised it to his lips and then smiled as she did in pride at how beautiful his daughters were becoming and how handsome a lad he had sired.

"Welcome Helene and Alanis. Welcome to you as well Jamiy. How goes your paladin training?"

"Nearly complete, your majesty." Jamiy answered. Though he trained in Stormwind it was only on the weekends he was allowed to go be social with his family and friends outside the group he was training with.

"Glad to hear it." Varian said. "We need more like you in the army." He said clasping the younger man's arm.

"I cannot agree with you more father." Came a deep voice to the side. Both Jamiy and Varian turned to see a tall handsome broad-shouldered man of thirty coming to them. He removed his helm and dipped his head to the King before taking Jamiy's arm before embracing him. "Good to see you brother."

"And I you, your highness." Jamiy said bowing, a mocking smile on his face. Anduin chuckled and playfully pushed him backwards as they both chuckled.

"Boys." Rhenn's voice said. All three men turned and blushed as they looked at Rhenn. Her dancing eye full of mirth belayed her harsh tone. Varian stepped to one side as the Marquise embraced her son, then her daughter, and then Anduin. Last she embraced Alanis whom she had missed terribly. "How is Dalaran and your studies?"

"Good. The Magic Library is full of good books." Alanis said.

Grekko smiled at the children he had sired and embraced them all in turn. "It does me well to see you. It is also good to see your mother smile again." He said.

"Are you well mother?" Helene asked.

"Yes." Rhenn said. "I just have much to do."

"When is the meeting?" Jamiy asked.

"Tonight after the dinner." Anduin told him. "Intelligence of the Lady Rhenn: to feed the leaders so they will be more amenable to discussion."

All chuckled.

Rhenn sighed as she dressed in her dress of red velvet with the help of Kallin and another handmaiden she had chosen named, Alice. She placed the circlet in her hair and allowed Alice to pull her hair into a severe court style.

When the young woman was completed Rhenn looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a queen. Varian had made sure she had the best tailors make her clothing. She was to be a cut above anyone in Stormwind in her look. She would be on his arm this evening once again as the Marquise whom he trusted with her quiet opinions.

Last was a neckpiece made of semi precious jewels that drew attention to her ample bust line. Her body had filled out since she had first come to Stormwind because of the four children she had born, only three surviving. She remembered the day Grekko and Varian had allowed her to go visit the small grave that they had made for the tiny stillborn. The day the world was torn asunder was forever imprinted in their hearts. The King had made the day a public day of mourning where people did not have to work and could visit the graves of the people lost. Thousands had lost their lives. One infant hardly seemed like a loss when some people lost their entire families, but the pain was still there even years later.

Kallin smiled at her mistress. "You look beautiful." She said.

"I look like a doll to be put on parade." Rhenn said shaking her head. "Yards of fabric and I still feel naked under these."

"You being beside the king not only helps him, but helps the kingdom." Kallin said. Rhenn looked up. Her orderly was dressed for the party as well. Rhenn smiled a little. She knew her friend was right.

"General Jonathan will be there." Rhenn said with a smile.

Kallin looked up and flushed. "He will?" She squeaked.

Rhenn well knew the general favored her orderly since the first time they had met more than year ago at the Christmas Ball. She chuckled. "He likes you, you know. You should allow him to court you."

"But I have duties to you…" Kallin said.

"You can still do them married." Rhenn smiled. "Come now, you deserve some happiness of your own." She said.

Kallin turned away and started to weep.

Rhenn went to her. "Oh I didn't mean to make you cry." She gasped wrapping her friend in a hug.

"No." Kallin said. "These are not sad tears." She said. She looked at her mistress softly and smiled despite the tears running down her cheeks. "You were always so good to me." She said. "I can never repay that." She took a breath. "Marcus and I have been seeing each other for dinner and walks. I had hoped to seek your permission to accept if he offered me marriage, but I am a penniless orphan. I have no dowry."

"I am fairly sure that will not matter in his eyes, but to save you face, you are a lady of my household. I will provide you one." She said. Rhenn looked at the woman and smiled. "You know that will make you a courtier as well and you will have your own household."

"But I do not want it. I want to continue to serve you."

Rhenn chuckled. "So you shall." She nodded to the girl. "Come. We must go to the dinner, lest the guests think we do not care."

The great table was set and the guests each had place cards where to sit. Rhenn had made the arrangements and had placed Kallin next to the general. She really hoped for a relationship there. The General of Stormwind's defenses needed a wife and Kallin needed a husband. Both were well beyond the time of a first marriage, but Rhenn watched from the dais where she sat with the King to her left and Grekko to her right, as the general bowed to the orderly and pulled back her chair for her.

Varian saw Rhenn's private smile and looked where she was looking and chuckled. "Not only do you run my kingdom under me, but you are a matchmaker as well." He said softly.

Rhenn jumped. "I do not run your kingdom."

"Oh yes you do." He said. "I plan battles with my generals and you keep the guilds and the citizens happy." He took her hand and raised it to his lips. "You have my eternal thanks for it." He released her hand after giving it a quick squeeze. "He likes her you know. He has a smile whenever you are in the council room because she is attending you. I do not think you have missed their secret smiles."

She smiled and shook her head. "Do they have your blessing then?"

Varian sat back eyeing her. "Do you have to even ask?" He asked. "Look at them." He said nodding as Marcus leaned close to whisper something in Kallin's ear. The young woman giggled softly in response. Rhenn smiled and nodded to the king. "Thank you. To see her happy would make me happy."

"Your happiness if on the top of my list of concerns." He said. "When he comes to me I will tell you."

She smiled before turning to her husband. He was watching his children at a table nearby. She leaned close to them. "Can you believe we have such children? A paladin, a priest, and a mage."

He took her hand and leaned to kiss her cheek softly. "I never thought I would be so proud again and now I have three to divide my attention." He chuckled. He took and held her hand in his. "I am glad I was there at least for Alanis's birth. I was starting to feel left out."

She shook her head. "Left out? The last died."

"And I was not there to help you. Can you ever forgive me for that? I missed the twins and you nearly died both times." He said.

"How did you…"

"Varian told me everything." He said. "I have not been a great husband to you."

"You have been more a husband to me than most. You have let me have my wings, not tried to clip them."

He pulled her to him and kissed her lips softly. "The next child I hope you birth in Stormwind like Alanis. I would have you safe at least even if I am away at war."

"Alanis's birth was boring." Rhenn said making a face.

"I will take boring any day when I do not have to worry about you." He said.

She kissed him and turned away as more of the guests arrived. Rhonin and Vereesa Windrunner were in attendance as well as the Alliance leaders. The newest member of the group was King Genn Greymane whom sat with his son and daughter at the far end of a table. They were watchful, but Helene sat with them and introduced them to those about them. The three were expecting to be treated as animals as they had been, but to their surprise the people of Stormwind seemed more open than they had been.

Jamiy sat beside Vereesa's second in command and was having a lively discussion with her. It did not go unnoticed by his mother. Rhenn smiled. Though her son was a young man, he had the ability to be a husband if he chose. The young high elf was named Sheerah and Rhenn had met her a couple times before. The young ranger was quiet, but had a good feel about her. She would be a good mate for her son should he pursue the feeling that were all too readable on his face.

After the meal Varian rose to his feet and took the hand of Rhenn and walked toward the council room. The other leaders, Grekko, and Varian's generals followed. General Jonathan escorted Kallin into the room and to her mistress's side before going to his own seat. He had kissed her cheek lightly and Rhenn saw her friend blush.

The men stood until Rhenn, Jaina Proudmoore, Tyrande Whisperwind, Moira Bronzebeard, Alas Reddragon, and Vereesa had all taken their seats before they sat down.

Varian acknowledged every one of the Alliance leaders in turn. "Lady Tyrande Whisperwind of Darnasses. Welcome. Lady Jaina Proudmoore or Theramore, glad you have come. Queen Moira Bronzebeard, an honor to have you with us, and our condolences on the death of your father." The young dwarven queen dipped her head in a quiet thank you. "Prophet Velen of Exodar. Alas of Wyrmrest, I am pleased you made it." He dipped his head to the Prophet. "Vereesa Winderunner and Rhonin of Dalaran have brought news of the north.

Rhonin nodded and rose to his feet. "The scourge seemed to have been held at bay have broken through the gate between Icecrown and Crystalsong. We fight to protect the Great Tree and the port key, lest they come into Dalaran itself."

"What should be done?" Moira asked. "From Dalaran we could have scourge taking the portals into our capitals."

"You see the urgency my queen of Ironforge." Rhonin said nodding. "Both the Alliance and Horde will have Scourge at their doorstep is measures are not taken."

She nodded.

Alas lifted her hand. "They march into Dragonblight as well. The Wrath Gate has been restored and opened. We fight for our Temple against the Blue Dragonflight and scourge as well as trying to protect the village of the tuskarr as we promised Emberblaze." She said looking at Rhenn. "And the Cult of the Damned grows ever stronger."

Varian dipped his head to the dragon woman. She had come when summoned as well as seemingly of her own curiosity about Rhenn's family and how they were fairing. The dragon was handmaiden to the Dragon Queen herself, Alexstrasza.

Varian took a breath. "We must fight the Lich King on his own ground."

"Icecrown?" Vereesa asked.

"Yes." Varian said. "We must beat him back. Too long have sat on the defensive. We must strike back to his lands. Icecrown is where it will be finished soon." Varian said. He looked to Rhenn beside him who was remaining quiet.

Moira eyed her as well. "What say you Lady Rhenn?" The young dwarf asked.

Rhenn looked about and found all eyes on her. "I do not condone war." She said slowly. The room listened intently. "But the Lich King must defeated for the good of us all." She took a breath. "He will destroy all we know and love." She then looked at Varian. "But we must look to our own borders as well. Long have we been surveying the cause of the great rifts in the land." She looked down seeing him flinch and the memories of her nearly bleeding to death in his arms. "This deep seeded evil worries me and the fact it has not shown itself for twenty years."

Everyone in the room nodded.

Varian looked about. "Armies will be sent to Northrend as well as a detachment left here. I will send explorers to the lands most affected by the earthquakes to find what stirs." He nodded to one of his generals.

Genn Greymane stood. "We are willing to aide you in whatever we can King Varian. We have few enough in numbers, but we would put ourselves to use."

Rhenn smiled feeling Varian stiffen slightly. The king did not trust them as much as she and her daughter did. Helene had won their trust and she was not about to shatter it. "Helping in the times in Azeroth would be a great service." She said.

Genn nodded. "I would send some of my people with you to Northrend. No one has seen it and we must know what we are getting into."

"Of course." Rhenn bowed.

The meeting was dismissed and the dignitaries went to their beds around the city that had been provided for them. Varian watched Rhenn walked down the hall to walk to the Cathedral of Light where her home was. Varian caught her arm.

She gasped in surprise being deep in her own thoughts. "Varian…you surprised me."

"You trust those…people…far more than you should."

"The Gilneans are not the enemy Varian."

"They betrayed us once. Why do you not think they would not do it again for their own good?" He asked.

"Because I know they wish to help. They wish to undo what was done." She looked up at them. "A little faith in them would go a long way."

He sighed. "They need to earn my trust."

"Which is exactly what they are trying to do." She said. She dipped her head slightly. "Good night Varian. Sleep well."

He watched her go again feeling a tightening in his groin has he often did. He knew he should not have such thoughts for another man's wife, but she was so pure and gentle. They shared an intimacy and candor few people had. She served him in a Queen position. She was very good at it and he was all too aware of the rumors spread about the two of them and even after publically standing with Grekko and the two denouncing the rumors still it was whispered. Part of him wished it was true, but he knew he would never betray her trust like that.

Sighing, he walked to his own bed chamber and dropped onto his bed.

Alone.


	4. The River of Lava Runs

Ch 4 – The River of Lava Runs

Rhenn took a breath as the wind roared passed her ears. She held onto the horn of Emerald's saddle as the large proto-drake beat her wings lazily toward the Barrens. Rhenn had not seen the destruction wrought on the lands of Kalmindor since she had been witness to the changing of the lands of Darkshore. She remembered little, but the memories of people crying and the smell of hot stone were forever burned into her memory.

Grekko was seated behind her on the drake holding her about her thin waist as he looked out over the lands they passed. The trees of Ashenvale had been cut to fuel the war for the Horde. The destruction of what had once been beautiful made Rhenn wince.

She felt a hand brush her side and she looked back at Grekko. He smiled a little and pulled her closer to him. He was warm and she smiled a thank you to him for she knew if she spoke the wind would just steal her words.

There were two great paths of lava that were cute into the land of the barrens. The heat rose up and they could feel it through the shoes they wore. Emerald spiraled a little riding the thermals.

"I think your beast is playing." Grekko said leaning to her ear.

"Emerald is not a beast." She said. "And she is far more interesting than your gryphon." Rhenn said back.

He laughed and held her as the proto-drake made her way south. The two were with a group of humans and goblins to try to find a suitable place for a foothold within the barrens for the Alliance. Rhenn pointed to a spot that was tucked up against the mountains. It was a level bench with mountains surrounding three sides. It would be defensible should there be an attack from the horde. Rhenn gave the order to the proto-drake to land atop it. The twenty foot rise before it could have a ramp made to ascend up. They had been searching for two days and this was the best to be found.

The humans with them nodded. "Good eye Lady Rhenn." Katha said. "This would be perfect."

Three gryphon riders mounted and headed toward Theramore where supplies and dwarf craftsman were waiting.

Rhenn watched her mount as she shifted looking out at a small group of grazing gazelle nearby. The proto-drake shifted in obvious hunger, but would not leave until her mistress allowed her. Rhenn smiled and rubbed the square head affectionately before she removed the bridle. "Go ahead, my friend." She said pulling the satchels off her riding saddle.

The proto-drake leapt into the air and rose skywards. She then dropped and made a scooping motion with her great twin taloned feet. She caught three of the unsuspecting animals that let out a shriek and tried to run. The proto-drake content with her kill flew up to the mountains behind the group to gorge on her feast.

"She won't fly away will she?" Grekko asked watching her disappear.

"No." Rhenn said. "She is just very hungry. She will return when she is full and likely sleep the rest of the day."

Grekko nodded. He went his back and began to unpack their tent. He quickly set it up with the ease of someone experienced with the cloth and stakes. Rhenn went in and laid out their beds and laid rocks inside to keep it steady should the wind come up. They were in a bit of a canyon and it was possible.

Grekko watched her and then came inside himself. The group would be some hours returning and other than Katha they were alone in the place. Grekko had not been alone in a place other than their bedchamber in ages and the thought of being with her with few to see made his groin tight.

"I am going to go explore a little on Ha'ga" Katha said as he stood beside the tent.

"We will be here holding down the fort." Rhenn said as she laid down on her blankets and looked up at the ceiling of the tent. Grekko heard the gryphon take off and he turned to his wife a smile on his face.

"What are you about?" She asked looking at his grin. She cocked her head and he dropped to his knees.

"Do you know how long it has been since I have had you totally alone?" He asked.

"Three nights ago?" She asked.

"No…in the wilds. Just us." He said. He stalked forward like a leopard stalking its pray.

She shivered and looked at him. "Ummm…years?" she managed as he moved over her body. He pressed a kiss to her mouth.

"Yes. Exactly." He said. "I am going to claim that which is mine." He said as he rolled her over gently and began to undo the buttons of her robes. As he bared her shoulders she looked back at him her breath hitching slightly.

"Grekko. It is the middle of the afternoon." She gasped. "We are not as young as we were and…"

"And no one is here. Can you think of a better time?" He asked. "Young? We are still young. You are barely in your middle thirties and I am forty." He chuckled. "We are young by many standards." He nuzzled her neck gently his hands wondering.

He heard the sound of wings and something landing. He froze, but Rhenn was calm. "It is Emerald settling down." She said. As a proto-drake rider, though the beast did not talk as dragons could she made her thoughts clear to Rhenn in her mind and also Rhenn could communicate back with her own images.

Grekko pulled on the dress baring her breasts to his gaze. He rolled her back and looked at her. "My love." He whispered and took her mouth again before moving downwards to kiss and suck on her still full breasts. He continued to pull at her robes baring more skin to touch and kiss. "And are not grandparents yet." He said playfully.

She giggled as he tickled a mole she had in a secret place on her hip. "Not yet, but likely soon."

He murmured something she could not hear as his hands roamed.

Rhenn gasped and soon found herself naked in his arms as he licked, nuzzled, nipped, and explored as he had when they first were mates. He knew all the spots to make her sigh and he smiled watching her writhe beneath him. Then somehow, she was not clear how he had done it, but he was naked as well and pressing into her with the gentle ease of a man who knew his own mate. He moved slowly savoring the feelings of her surrounding him and her body quivering excitedly beneath his. It was a way to boost his ego as well. Making her whimper and sob his name made him feel like a man of prowess and he loved her so much.

When they finally succumb to the pleasure they had wrought upon themselves they collapsed in a tangle of limbs and their bodies. He held her from behind as he cuddled close to her. He panted into her hair as she pulled his arm about her. They were slick with sweat from their lovemaking and both were very content.

Grekko smiled. "Let's see a twenty year old go that long." He said noting the sun had changed several degrees in the sky since when they had first kissed. Sated he would not need to try to stifle their whispers and grunts later when the camp was more populated. He propped himself on his elbow caressing her hair with his free hand. "What did you mean we would soon be grandparents?" He leaned over to look at her. "Do you know something I do not?"

She chuckled. "I said soon. Jamiy has not made his intentions known." She chuckled. "Though I am sure Kallin will soon be Lady Jonathan if she is not by the time we return."

"She would wait to marry to have you with her." He said. "And I am happy for her. The girl needs a good man to take care of her. We can provide some, but she loves children and should have her own."

Rhenn nodded. "I agree." She said. She sighed and settled back into the blankets. "I am going to rest." She said yawning a little. "Wake me when they return?"

"I am sure your dragon will do that, but I will help you dress when you do." He chuckled. He drew a blanket about then and sighed. "I have not had you much to myself since you became a Marquise." He said. "It is good to have such times together. We should start planning them." He looked down. His sated tired mate already slept by her rhythmic breathing and had not heard him. He smiled and kissed her shoulder affectionately before curling about her body to rest, though he remained mostly awake should trouble arise and he needed to defend her. The proto-drake would defend her mistress as well and Grekko well knew how dangerous the beasts could be when enraged. He combed his fingers through Rhenn's flaxen hair and relaxed.

The beat of wings stirred Grekko from his dozing by the fire he had built. His wife was still resting within the tent, though she had dressed. The group was taking a little longer than expected to return. Beside Grekko Katha poked the fire with a stick.

Emerald moved away from the area to allow the gryphons to put down the timber they carried. Their riders dismounted. Grekko smiled recognizing Mari, one of the Ironforge's best builders. She had learned well from her father. She was both friend to Queen Moira as well as Rhenn and had helped her father rebuild Stormwind when parts of the wall collapsed with the great earthquakes. Though her hair was now streaked with gray, the woman looked as fit and ready for action as ever.

Grekko smiled and began to make another fire so that they could cook the evening meal. Rhenn came out of the tent and dropped down beside him to start working on cooking. The sun was already down, though it was still early evening. Grekko watched his wife work as she sliced salted pork and cheese. He was heating a stew that they had cooked the night before. It was a small meal, but hearty and the thick bread helped fill the gaps as well. They all drank dark ale from the keg the dwarves had provided.

After some talk about home and the area Rhenn crawled into her bed. Grekko followed her and nuzzled her. She turned and curled up against him.

Grekko pulled her close and nuzzled her brow lightly. She sighed softly in her sleep. She was beautiful. Her hair was tousled and her features were relaxed in sleep. He pressed a kiss to her temple. This woman was his, all his. His to protect. His to love. His.

Drawing the blankets about them in a cocoon he too shut his eyes and soon slept.

The next morning Grekko woke early. He never slept well in places that were not his bed. He looked down at his sound asleep mate. He eased away from her body and went out of the tent. He stirred the coals of the fire and soon found himself with several people awake.

He looked over the Barrens as the sun was rising. He sipped some tea. He then turned hearing a roar. He dropped the cup as Emerald leapt into the air after letting out a warning bellow and charge at the intruders.

Grekko turned and saw a group of four Tauren, well armed running up the ramp. What likely had started as an exploratory mission to see whom was making a camp, not turned into a battle as the Alliance members woke and scurried to ready to fight.

Grekko stood on a rock casting his spells. He had phased himself into the darker plane and was almost like a shade of himself as he cast his darker magic spells to delay the great tauren. They were all males and looked young.

The guards ran out to engage the group. Rhenn was at the top of the ramp casting her own bolts of lightning from her fingers as well as summoning her elemental to fight with her. Grekko watched her move below him on the rocks to become closer, but harder to target.

One of the Tauren had transformed into a tree form. Ahh, Grekko thought, a druid healer. Grekko phased back to the plane so he could heal his own men with his spells. He watched a tauren stomp the earth and the three closest Alliance were stunned by the move. The tree moved slowly so as not to be noticed toward Rhenn. Rhenn was concentrating on the seeming leader of the group she did not see the danger until it was too late.

The druid reached out transforming back into his true self and pulled her to the ground beside him. Stunned she laid there a few seconds. He grabbed her with his three fingered hand and dragged her away. He then was behind his own group and transformed to a tree again. Rhenn found herself when she got her bearings under a rooted foot that pinned her to the earth so she could not cast. Or so the druid though.

The fight was ebbing as the Tauren backed off and Grekko called for the men to not follow as he jumped down to attend to abrasions. Rhenn looked at the small stream nearby. She called upon her element forming a ball of water. She then summoned it to her. The force that it hit the druid knocked the tree back drenching them both.

Rhenn rolled backwards and lifted her staff as she crouched down. The group of tauren then faced her and she swallowed. The leader stepped forward looking at her. He was tall, over eight feet tall next to her five foot three stature. He snorted eyeing her a moment. He then saw the medallion she wore about her neck. He lifted his hand to his companions who were readying to attack her.

He shook his head. "She is a friend of the Horde." He said in Orcish. "As a Bloodhoof, I will not break that back and shed her blood." He nodded to her. "I am sure you can understand this, human." He looked at the fort. "Times are hard. That fort will not go unmolested."

"We all do what we must in these times…Blaine." She answered in Orcish.

"Indeed." He smiled a little. "So you know me." He said. He was Cairne's son and heir. "I am know you not." He said.

Rhenn stood defiantly as he towered over her. He then moved back as her proto-drake landed and aggressively opened her mouth to attack and charge. Rhenn lifted her hand and the creature stayed though she reared on her two legs in agitation.

Blaine looked back at Rhenn. "Return home. This is no place for the likes of a woman like you." He said. He waved in dismissal. "Goodbye." He said.

Rhenn nodded and watched them go. She walked slowly back toward the fort. Grekko spotted her and walked to her. "By the Light, you are drenched. Come change before you catch your death of cold."

Yes, it was brisk this morning. She nodded allowing him to lead her to the tent. He looked her over. Other than her hair matted with mud and a few scratches she was unharmed. Thank the Light. His Rhenn once again escaped harm. He was starting to wonder if she was part cat. He smiled to himself as she went into the tent and he gently helped her.

The defensible parts of the fort were erected first and then the small fortress that could be defended behind it. It was completed within a week. Though very basic it would serve as an outpost and was named Far Reach Outpost.

Grekko and Rhenn returned to Stormwind their mission complete and the King most pleased. He could keep an eye on the Horde from the outpost and keep his ear to the ground watching the changed that had happened in the Barrens looking for opportunities to help his economy in any way he could.


	5. Word From Dalaran

Ch 5 – Word from Dalaran

His vision swam. All he could see were distorted images of people. He heard talking, but could not hear the words.

Then as if by magic one image came sharply into focus. The golden haired woman the firelight behind her giving her a glow as if she were an angel. She was beautiful though he could not see her clearly through his blurry eyes.

"Karanda?" He whispered. He did not remember his wife having golden hair. Perhaps it had been so long since he had seen her he had forgotten. He had not seen her since his fight over the fact that not all orcs were demons. He had not spoken to her since, though he knew she had supported his son while he was in exile. He had been long without a woman. He needed one soon and…

The figure moved closer. He saw she wore a cloth over her mouth and nose. The eyes were startlingly green as she moved closer. A cool cloth was pressed to his brow. He had not realized how warm he was until the cool seeped into his pores. He closed his eyes a moment.

He took a breath and then reopened his blue gaze to look up at the sweet angel once more. She smiled as she wiped the cloth down his face gently. "Hello Tirion." She said softly. "Stay strong." She whispered to him softly.

Of course he would be strong. He was Tirion Fordring of the Argent Crusade. What kind of fool did this woman take him for…?

She smiled lightly. "I brought you some broth. Do you think you can manage?" She asked softly paying no heed to his frowning face. She turned her head to the side and tucked a loose bit of hair back behind her teardrop ear.

He knew her then. This was not his wife whom he had long since given up on, but a friendly face he knew all too well. The two had been close since he had discovered she lived in Wyrmrest Temple after birthing her twins more than two decades ago. He frowned a little. Was he really that old?

She took a spoon and dipped it in. He struggled to place her name. His mind was wondering and he could not concentrate. He tried to lift his hands to touch her to make sure she was not another dream as he often had of his one-time beloved spouse. He found his arms bound. He looked up questioningly at the woman. She offered a gentle smile and pressed the hand down that reached upwards.

So she was real. He took a breath and then felt the spoon press to his lips. He took the warm life-giving liquid without a word of protest. It tasted good and he found he wanted more. She smiled and already had another spoonful ready for him. He took it and swallowed.

He looked up and met her gaze. He sighed and then smiled lightly. "Rhenn." He whispered.

Helene walked through the streets of Dalaran. Her brother walked beside her. The summons to the Northrend capital city had not been a request. People were dying of a disease that had been brought back from Icecrown. As Crystalsong was once again encroached more people had fallen to it. Rhenn and Grekko were already among those helping.

Rhonin greeted them. "Thank you for coming. We are in need of your skills Lady Helene. Since your mother is serving here we as you to go on the diplomatic mission." He said walking through a hall of the Violet Citadel.

"For what?" She asked.

"The cure." He said. He lifted a curtain to reveal Rhenn and Grekko together with a man. The gray hair and handsome face looked older and sickly. Jamiy gasped recognizing his mentor immediately. "Highlord Fordring." He said. "What…what is it?"

Rhenn and Grekko both wore cloths over their faces. Rhenn looked up as she pressed the spoon she held into the broth she held and lifted it to her mouth. She blew softly and pressed it to Tirion's parched lips. The man was only half conscious as she gently fed him to try to give him strength. The young paladin saw that his mentor's wrists were tied with cloth to the bed frame. He watched his mother as she gently pressed his hands down as he tried to reach for her.

"We do not know what it is? It seems to be a malady that can be treated." Rhonin said. "The goblins gave us a bark for a high price. Those who were given it have recovered to near full health." He took a breath. "But we have run out with all those who have become ill. Tirion refused to take any until his men were better." He shook his head. "I do not have to tell you what will happen to the war effort if that man falls."

Helene looked up as her father came to them. "Father." She said.

"Helene." He smiled as he pulled the cloth down. He looked very tired. Beyond Rhenn was still feeding and soothing the great paladin with soft words as his fever raged.

"They die of a fever?" Helene asked.

"The fever takes away their strength and it burns high enough if not helped to cause them to become mad." He took a breath. "We had two men throw themselves from the battlements because they thought they could fly home to their wives."

"Where do we find this bark?"

"The Ethereals of the Outlands, the Goblin cartels, and the Kurenei." Rhonin said. He sighed. "Two pirates and one faction that would rather see many of us rot because they have their own issues."

"Hence you need me to help." Helene said.

"You managed to bring the worgen to the fold, my dear. The Broken maybe about the same. Three Draenei are going to travel with you to aide you. The Broken have closer ties with them." The Archmage said.

Alanis came to them. "Rhonin, Vereesa seems to be better. She sleeps."

"Has the fever broken?"

"No." she said. "She, however, is peaceful." She said.

"It is not as advanced as many." Rhonin said.

She nodded and turned to go. Her hand went to her head as she faltered. Rhonin touched her shoulder. "Alanis?" He asked.

She looked up at him and blinked. "I feel faint. Sorry. Give me a mom…ent." Her knees collapsed and Rhonin reached her first sweeping the young girl into his arms. She blinked and he pressed a hand to her head. Sighing he shook his head and turned away from Jamiy and Helene.

"Leave now before she infects you." Rhonin ordered.

"Infects us?" Jamiy asked. Grekko stepped forward to take his daughter from the Archmage. Rhonin nodded and let the priest take her to a back room. "She is our sister. Father, what of you and mother?"

Grekko turned back a moment and sighed. "Do not tarry."

"She burns with fever. She has been attending my wife. She has the illness. Go now." Rhonin said. "You have a general, my wife, and your sister to save among others." He said.

"You are not infected." Jamiy said.

"Perhaps I am. It takes a few days to make you ill." Rhonin said. "If you or anyone of the group you take feels a fever separate them from the group. They will make the whole group sick if left un-quarantined"

Helene nodded and pulled her brother with her. "Come Jamiy." She said.

Her brother nodded. He saw the three draenei including Hartley waiting for them outside. He took a breath and gathered some men willing to go. The small group of ten walked through the Shattrath portal into Outlands and to find the Broken or the Ethereals whom could help them.

Helene looked about the Terrace of Light of Shattrath City. The mage portals of Dalaran teleported them to the capital worlds away. A soft ringing noise was heard in her ears and she turned to see in the center of the room was a dais. Floating above it was a figure of light. She cocked her head and drew closer looking as the figure moved as if in a soft breeze, though remaining where it was. Helene blinked remembering her lessons. Was this a Naaru, a light being, that the Draenei held in deep regard.

Yes, child. A soft voice said in her head. It was lyrical and soothing, but still made her jump and look about her. Her twin was looking up at the white being as well.

"You can hear my thoughts?" Helene asked softly.

Hartley smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder as he stood behind her. He had always been a good friend of the family, helping Rhenn when she needed it and helping her with the children. Helene had even studied under him until she became of age to be an Initiate. She was selected out of a hundred to study under Archbishop Benedictus himself. He leaned down. "Yes, he can. Meet A'dal, Lord of Shattrath and leader of the Shatar." Hartley said and bowed to the being.

Helene dipped her head. "My lord." It was then she noted there were two others on the balconies above. They seemed smaller and darker than the almost beautifully white and glowing A'dal.

No need for formalities child. I know why you are here and what you seek. The Naaru said in her mind. The Broken are not easily swayed to help outsiders. They do not trust easily and help must be earned. He said. They do have many enemies. Should you wish to win them over, I suggest you start by flying to Telaar in Nagrand and seek out the Broken leader. He will have an audience with you, if you come bearing this.

A flash of light made her cover her eyes a moment before she looked up and saw a staff before her floating at arm's reach. She took it and felt the ripple of power from it.

She nodded. "Thank you, A'dal of the Naaru."

I know of your mother. Send her my greetings and my well wishes on her happy coming event.

Helene looked up and cocked her head at the cryptic message. "What happy event?"

To reveal too much of the future is to change it. You will soon know. Also an old friend will come to her. She will understand why. These things will happen soon.

"How soon?" Helene asked.

A chime in her head reminded her of the happy laughter of the Dryads she had met that were friends to the Night Elves. I call all time soon, child.

She nodded realizing he would tell her no more on the matter.

She turned and the others followed. "Hartley?" Helene asked.

"Aye, Lady?"

She shook her head at the formality. "Who are the others?"

"Lucretius and Gynan?" Hartley asked nodding to the two draenei behind them.

"Yes."

"Luc is a shaman trained by Farseer Nobundo himself. Having dealt with Broken much of his life Velen thought him an asset." He said. He nodded to the young female. "Gynan asked to come. She is friend to your sister."

Helene nodded.

The group mounted gryphons and flew for several hours to a town on a bluff overlooking a basin. Telaar was beautiful. Surrounded by waterfalls that flowed from rocks above the town and a deeply cut canyon it was isolated and majestic.

The group landed and several guards approached with weapons raised as they approached the strangers. Lucretius calmly stepped forward and spoke to them in their native tongue. They lowered their weapons slightly, but nodded to the humans in the group. They did not seem to object to the draenei, but the humans there seemed to worry them.

"We would see Arechron." Hartley said. The group looked at the Draenei priest and nodded slowly.

Lucretius nodded. "We need help."

The Broken guard's eyebrows show up. They then nodded and had the small group follow them to the building overlooking the great gorge below them. Standing on the balcony was the apparent leader. He was larger and his gaze was not welcoming when they came towards him.

Lucretius bowed. "Hail leader of the Redeemed." He said.

"Greetings travelers. Welcome to Telaar." The Broken nodded. "What service can I give you?"

Helene stepped forward before anyone else could stop her. She had seen the gaze and knew that perhaps as a woman she could sway the man more than the others. "We came to ask for help." She said standing before him. "Now I come to beg from you." She said dropping to her knees before the man.

That took the elder Broken by surprise. No one had placed themselves lower than a Broken and to bow so was putting herself at his mercy. He looked at her and cocked his head.

Lucretius watched and placed a hand on Jamiy's arm as the young paladin moved to collect his sister. "No. She may be able to get through to him faster than we can. Let her try." He whispered.

Jamiy nodded slowly watching the Broken step forward. His hands took her shoulders and lifted her upwards as though she weighed nothing. "Do you mock me?" He asked eyeing her.

Jamiy and two others moved to defend the priestess, but Hartley and Lucretius stopped them with their arms out blocking the paladin from doing something rash.

"No." she said. "I merely wish to help my friends and family." She took a breath. "My sister is dying of a fever and we were told that you have a cure." She looked at him. "Please. She is only sixteen. A child…"

The leader set her on her feet gently. "Our medicines are not as gifted as the magically healing that humans can wrought." He said. "It is earthy." He lifted a piece of bark. "This "cure" is not a cure, but it does reduce the symptoms. Do the victims become delirious and fight?"

"Yes." Jamiy spoke up. "I saw a man in his death throws. They burn so hot and their body fights hard until they expire."

The Telaar leader nodded. "I will give you what you require, but you must first do something for us. Collect obsidian warbeads from the ogres near here. They are half witted murderers and they wish to do us harm. Bring me 50 strings of beads and the head of their commander. Then we shall give you all you require." He pointed south. "They are there."

Helene blinked at her brother. The two male draenei gathered the humans and female of their race and moved toward the bridge over the gorge. Once across Hartley sighed. "I know it makes you ill to take lives Lady Helene." He said as though he were reading her thoughts. "But think of you sister."

She nodded. "Yes." She agreed.

Gynan looked at her friend's elder sister. "I have been much in Nagrand." She said. She opened her pack and revealed that she carried thirty strings. "They offer friendship, shelter, and food for these beads, but it is better to use them to save the lives of many." The young mage said.

Helene felt like kissing the young woman, but refrained. Jamiy nodded and smiled at the young woman, whom was likely as old if not older than he was. He nodded to Hartley, Lucretius, and three others. "Come with us." He said. "The sooner we kill these creatures the sooner we may go home and help out family and friends." He then turned to Helene. "You and Gynan stay here. I would have you safe from harm."

She was about to protest when he pressed a finger to her lip. She sighed and nodded. She watched the group go along the road in search of ogres to murder.

It was at dusk when the small group returned. Jamiy was in the lead carrying something large in his hands. As he got closer Helene say it was the head of the commander. Behind walked the others. Jamiy had a small cut that oozed on his head, but the others looked just exhausted from the march.

The group filed across the bridge. This time the guards regarded them and nodded seeing the massive head Jamiy held by the horn. They walked straight to the room where Arechron was eating and talking to his commanders. Jamiy tossed the head before him on the floor and Hartley laid the necklaces near it.

The leader was clearly surprised. "I am surprised to see you returning so soon." He said. He stepped forward and kicked the head away in disgust. He nodded to the beads. "Good. You have proved your worth to us." He nodded to a large box near the door. "The bark is there." He smiled. "Thank you for aiding us. I hope you will not forget us."

"No." Helene said. She moved forward and embraced the leader. The Broken stiffened unused to anyone, not even his wife touching him so. He gently patted her shoulder. She looked at him and kissed his cheek. "You have saved my sister. Thank you."

He shook his head as he watched the mage cast a portal. "You saved her yourself. Go to her. Farewell for now."

She nodded and then Jamiy gathered her to him as they stepped through the portal together. Two men carried the heavy box through.

Hartley nodded to the Broken man. "This kindness will go you credit. I will speak kind words to my people about you. My thanks."

The man nodded. "Thank you."

The group were then were standing in Runeweaver's Square. Jamiy laughed and hugged his sister. "That was remarkably easy." He said. He looked about. "Now to help the Highlord and our sister. I pray to the Light we are not too late." He took her hand and noticed her hesitation. "Are you well, Helene?"

"I do not like the senseless murder of people." Helene said.

"Would you rather Lord Tirion and Alanis die?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Of course not."

Rhonin walked to them. "You return?" He gasped. "The Ethereals felt generous or…?"

Helene smiled. "We have the bark."

"By the Light. Your timing is amazing. Highlord Tirion is delirious, my wife slumbers, Alanis fights us, and your father also is in bed." Rhonin said. "Come."

The healers of the city quickly brewed tea for all the afflicted. Though many had died from the malady many were also saved as their fevers were brought down. Everyone given the tea improved within a couple hours. The dead totaled more than fifty and the weakened were in the neighborhood of three hundred. Alanis, Vereesa, Grekko, and Highlord Tirion all became peaceful and resting after drinking the tea.

Tirion's shifted in his sleep. His eyes opened weakly. He looked again at the flaxen haired woman at his bedside. She pressed a cloth to his brow and smiled down at him as she sat beside him. She brushed a loose bit of hair behind her ear. He had never seen her hair long and loose about her shoulders. The casual look did her much credit. "I know you." He said. His voice sounded distant to his own ears. He blinked again and focused a few moments on her. He then shook his head to clear the cobwebs from his mind. He felt utterly exhausted and was not sure why. His mind was muddled.

"Welcome back to us Tirion." She smiled. She looked up at another figure that stood beside her. She smiled. "His fever broke two hours ago. He is still weak and will need rest, but he will live." She smiled.

Tirion looked up. Two men stood beside him. Highlord Darion Morgraine of Ebon Blade stood over him. Tirion could not help, but offer a smile. "Good to see you lad."

Darion chuckled a little, his voice metallic as all death knights. "You have been catching your rest I see while we defended against Icecrown."

"You were not affected?" Tirion asked.

"No. The Knights of Ebon Blade were not." Rhenn said. "I guess because they are…" She paused as Darion looked at her. She swallowed. "Undead." She said. "The Forsaken of the city also were not afflicted."

Tirion nodded. He looked at the other quiet figure at his bedside. "Ahhh Jamiy. How are you?"

"Well. Good to know you will be back on your feet soon." Jamiy said nodding to his mentor. The young paladin had helped his mother when Tirion had fought her in his delirium. He smiled a little at the Argent Crusade leader.

Tirion looked at Rhenn. She moved to rise and he reached out and took her hand in his. "My thanks, Lady Rhenn." He said softly. "Your care and gentleness will not go without reward, I promise."

She waved him off. "Don't be silly, Tirion." She said. "I am glad you are well. Would you like something to eat to go with your tea?" she said wiping her hands on her apron.

Food. Food sounded good. He nodded. "I am most unused to having people wait on me." He said. He smiled as Rhenn smiled at him. "Well not since I was lord of Mardenholde Keep." He chuckled. "You make an odd nursemaid Marquise." He said.

She shook her head at him. "You are a very stubborn patient." She said in retort. "Now would you like chicken soup or oatmeal?"

Tirion sighed. "Soup." He said knowing from her stance she would not stop bothering him about it until he chose.

"Rest now Tirion. Crusader's Pinnacle and your other Argent base are still securely ours." Darion said. "We drove them back into the abyss from which they came."

"My thanks to you and your knights Darion." Tirion said.

Darion nodded and walked to the door. "I return to my knights now. I will see you when you are able Highlord Fordring." He bowed at the door and left.


	6. New Leaders and Old Friends

Ch 6 – New Leaders and Old Friends

Atha'ah,

My old friend. I am in need of sanctuary. You of all people can discuss this with your King. I have finally been cast out. If ever a friend needed a friend, now is the time. Come to me. I am in a small home in the forest near a stream. Come to me old friend. I beg you.

Go'el.

Rhenn had been given the letter by a young lad whom without a doubt had been bought. She folded it and pulled on a cloak. Kallin walked in and looked at her mistress.

"I am going for some air." Rhenn said reading the question in her friend's eyes. "I will be back within a couple hours." She said. "I wish to see the stars."

It was common enough for her to do so. Her orderly nodded and set about organizing the papers on her desk. Rhenn walked from the room. She walked down to the stables and quickly saddled Quickbeam, her husband's black stallion. The mount was fearless and would not bolt at a site or smell that was out of place.

She mounted and road out of the stables like a wraith in the night. She moved through the city, the only sound the clopping sound of the horse's shoed feet on the cobbles. Once to the great causeway over the moat that lead to the main gate she nodded to the guards on duty. They offered her a smile and nodded to her.

She was in the forest. She rode west toward Westfall and quickly came upon the small stream she knew was one of two he was talking about. She hoped she was right in her guessing. She had Quickbeam walk along. Ahead she saw a cabin with only a single light on in the trees. She took a breath. Though defias were known to inhabit such places she was going to chance it.

As she approached she saw a great white dog lift its head from where it lay on the porch. As she drew closer Rhenn noted it was no dog at all, but a great white worg, a rare and beautiful color. She knew this beast well having encountered her several times while in Orgrimmar.

The she-wolf was alert, but sniffed the air. She recognized the scent of someone she knew and did not react aggressively. She instead stayed where she was as Rhenn approached. Rhenn tied Quickbeam to a log and then walked on foot to the house.

Snowsong rose to her paws. Standing the great worg was as tall as Rhenn standing. The keen eyes regarded Rhenn a moment as Rhenn offered her hand. Knowing the she-wolf could easily dispatch her should she wish or more importantly, should pact-mate wish. Rhenn swallowed not fearing the wolf as the nose moved forward to sniff the extended hand. Knowing the smell to be friend the she-wolf wagged her tail gently and licked Rhenn's palm once.

"She always did like you, Atha'ah." The deep quiet voice startled her. She looked up from her cowl to see Thrall standing before her in the doorway. "Thank you for coming."

She looked at him. He had several bandages on brow and arm that were stained with his black blood. "Thrall, you are hurt."

"I am alive and that is what matters at the moment." He said.

She stepped forward and touched his arm. He winced. That alone told her how much he was taxed as well as hurting. She gently looked up at him as she pressed back her cowl. "I have missed you." She said softly.

"Will you help me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" She asked him. She smiled. "I will bring you into the city tonight. You will be safe there."

"Is that wise?" He asked. "I know Varian trusts your judgment, but he would not be happy to have me at his doorstep. Of course perhaps he would be, thinking me a prize." He shook his head. "Which I am not." He sighed and shrugged. "Hellscream is leader of the Horde. Gods help them." He said.

"Did he do this?" she asked reaching up to touch his brow lightly. Again he winced and caught her hand.

"No." He said kissing the hand gently and rubbing the back lightly as though he took comfort in knowing she was real and he was touching her. "But he ordered it."

She nodded. "Come." She said. "I will bring you to the King. If the guards stop us call out for asylum. They are bound by law to bring you before the King."

He nodded. He blew out the candles, gathered his few belongings, and pulled a cloak about himself.

"How long have you been in hiding?" She asked.

"A few days. It took me some time to find someone whom I could have deliver the letter and could be bought to keep my presence here a secret."

"You risk much." She said.

"I have to or I would have died." He said. He mounted Snowsong with ease. He then reached down and pulled her up before him. He gripped the worg's reins though Rhenn realized they were mainly for balance not direction. Beast and rider communicated through pressures against the animal's sides and soft words.

He went to the tree where the horse was tethered and pulled the reins. He tied the horse to his saddle and then nodded to his mount to ride to the city. He was careful to avoid the patrols along the road. The two by the gate, however, saw him and called out as they two loped by. The worg mount alone was clue enough that the owner was a Horde.

Rhenn gasped as Thrall came to a stop at the city side of the causeway. General Markus Jonathan was on patrol this night. Thrall pulled his worg to a stop. The she-wolf snarled and bristled as Thrall looked about. Jonathan dismounted calling guards to him. Behind were the two from the gate.

Rhenn threw back her hood. "Stand down. We go to the King on matters of state." She said firmly.

The general seemed surprised. "Are you harmed, Lady Rhenn? Is he using you to get to the King?" Jonathan seemed to be squinting trying to see if the Horde behind her held a blade to her or using something to threaten her.

"No." she said. Well it was a half lie, though Thrall was not holding her captive as Jonathan clearly thought. "He is no harm to you. He is unarmed and injured."

"A ploy, Lady." Jonathan said. "Come to me so we can bind him."

"Not until you promise to bring him to the king as a guest, not a prisoner." Rhenn said as she felt the worg prance under her in agitation.

"Rhenn, it is well. Let them take me." Thrall said softly. "I am an enemy until I prove otherwise. Let them deal with me as they will."

"No." Rhenn said.

Thrall picked her up bodily and set her on the ground. "I will not fight you." He said. "You Marquise is a friend and I would never harm her." He took a breath. "I do, however, claim asylum." He said. "I would see King Varian."

"I am bound by law then to bring you before the King, but you are not trusted here. I will have to bind your hands and make sure you are no threat to his majesty's person or any other citizen of Stormwind." Jonathan said.

"I understand completely and will comply." Thrall said dismounting. He grunted a little in pain. He whispered to his worg and the beast whimpered, but relaxed visibly. Thrall moved and the guards raised their rifles. Rhenn moved before him and the guns lowered not wishing to harm the Marquise. Thrall gently pushed her to the side and behind him shielding her with his own body. The gesture was not lost of the General of Stormwind's defenses. The orc meant that he would not harm her. Thrall lifted his hands to the general together to make it easy to bind them.

The general nodded to one of his men. The man produced a length of leather. Jonathan stepped forward eyeing the she-wolf who was watching him. Rhenn gently rubbed the worg's head to soothe the creature. Again the fact the beast was known to Rhenn was not lost on the General as he wrapped the thong about the former warchief's wrists.

Jonathan reached up and threw back the hood of Thrall's cloak. Thrall regarded him calmly. Jonathan blinked in surprised. "Warchief Thrall." He gasped. "As I live and breathe." He looked at Rhenn. "You bring a sworn enemy into the gates?"

"He is no enemy of mine." She answered boldly. "Come let us go to King Varian before it becomes too late."

"He will be lucky if the King does not mount his head on a spike." Jonathan said to her.

"It is a risk I am willing to take." Thrall said soberly.

Two guards walked behind Thrall, Jonathan before him, and Rhenn flanked him with Snowsong. Rhenn looked at the ground and on a bridge stumbled. Thrall moved quickly catching her against his body, though he could not catch her in his arms. Her hand went to her head and she shook it as it to clear it.

"Rhenny?" He asked softly. "Are you all right?" He asked.

Jonathan looked at Thrall as Rhenn blinked as if confused. "Are you well, my lady? Shall I fetch a litter for you?"

"No, I am…"

"Yes." Thrall said looking up at the man. "She should not be walking about in her condition." He steadied her until she gained her footing.

Jonathan eyed the orc. "And what condition is that?"

Thrall blinked a little. "A delicate one." He said. "For her sake, I beg you."

"No, I am well." The woman said. She straightened and sighed. "I can walk."

Thrall leaned to her. "As stubborn as always. Your mate must have his hands full constantly."

She smiled lightly. "Always."

They arrived at the keep. Jonathan sent an orderly to fetch the King as they walked to the throne room. Snowsong and Quickbeam were put in the first room. Thrall told the worg to stay and Jonathan placed guards to make sure no one set foot in the room and caused the great she-wolf to do harm. As it was she settled with a large cow leg as a reward and seemed to be content…for now.

They continued up the path. Rhenn walked ahead and came to the top of the ramp. She bowed as Varian walked in from the living quarters part of the Keep. He was still armed, but had removed his armor. He looked at Rhenn as she walked to drop into her seat beside his throne wearily.

"What is this all about Rhenny?" He asked softly. "Who demanded and audience with me at this hour?"

The small group arrived and Rhenn nodded to them. "Your highness, may I present, Lord Thrall of the Horde."

Varian whirled and looked at the great orc male before him. Thrall was over seven feet tall and more than twice Varian's breathe in his shoulders. Varian took in his injures and blinked. He threw a questioning look to Rhenn.

The former warchief bowed to the King stiffly. "King Varian. I have come to ask. No, not ask, to ask would imply a friendship as we once shared. No, beg. I have come to beg for your help." He dropped to his knees wincing in pain as he looked up at the large human King. Varian was large for a human in his body and he blinked as the larger orc dropped before him.

"My help?" Varian asked. "Why would you need my help? Isn't that what that pompous upstart Hellscream is for?"

"That pompous upstart has usurped my power over the Horde and tried to have me murdered." Thrall said looking up. "That is why I have come to beg for help. I beg for sanctuary." He took a breath. "I know you do not trust me. I have given you no cause to, but I swear on the honor of my friendship with the Lady Rhenn, I will not harm anyone of the Alliance. I just wish to live out the rest of my days in peace such as can be had in these times."

Varian regarded these words and then turned to Rhenn. "What say you on this matter?" He asked.

"He came to us for aid." Rhenn said. "I do not think he would reach out unless he had to."

Varian folded his arms and regarded her. Then he turned to face Thrall. "The soft hearts of women will not save every wretch at our doorstep." He glared at the orc. "You are wise as always using her to come into the city. She would have my ear on this. Clever." He sighed. "But what am I to do with you. You are an enemy of the state. I should throw you into the Stockades."

"Varian no." Rhenn said rising to her feet a little unsteadily. She caught the King's arm and covered her near stumble with her pleading face. The movement was not lost on Thrall, however, as his eyes shot to her midriff where she had flesh out over the years from her child bearing and becoming older. Oddly her added curves only made her more beautiful. He closed his eyes and felt out. Yes, a tiny life force was there within her. Small enough she might not even know of its existence. Also something was clouding his thoughts about it as if…

"I did not ask for you to treat me as my rank once was. I wish to just be a man whom can live out the end of his days in peace." He sighed. "Rhenn has always been a friend. Please may we discuss this late when she feels better."

Rhenn looked up startled. Varian turned to her. "What is wrong?" He asked stepping closer and looking down at her face. She was pale, but seemed well.

"Nothing." She said. She felt a little tired, but nothing more. She looked down. Varian sighed.

Varian nodded. "Release him."

"But, my lord, he is…" Jonathan started to say, but Varian raised a hand.

"Do as I say."

Jonathan nodded and cut the thong about the orc's hands. Thrall rubbed his wrists. "Thank you." He said looking at Jonathan.

Varian nodded to a side room. "Please wait in there Thrall with Rhenn while I decide what to do with you. He is under your care Rhenn." He said and turned away.

Rhenn nodded and walked into the room with Thrall flanking her. He sat at the table keeping his hand visible. Food and drinks were brought and the door had two guards posted. Rhenn dropped into a chair and sighed.

Thrall was famished and beyond recluse in his normal waiting for someone to try the food. He had not had much but hard tack rations and the warm homemade food made his mouth water almost instantly. He drank the fine Northshire wine and ate the food. Rhenn ate some as well, though she only picked at it. She looked at the wall and seemed miles away in her thoughts.

He reached across the table and touched her hand. "How long have you known?"

"Known what?"

He searched her gaze and noted her look. Did she not know? He took a breath and rose to his feet. "Join me a moment. I wish to make sure."

She rose and he nodded for her to sit on the divan near the window and then lie back. She looked at him curiously. He took a breath. "May I…examine you?"

She arched an eyebrow. "What are you hoping to find?" She asked drawing a sheet over her body.

"I sense a…presence within you. I wish to confirm that it is a child in your womb and not a parasite or something else unseemly like a mostly dormant possessing ghost." He made a face and knelt lifting her skirts.

He gently examined and took a breath. He walked to a basin and washed his hands. He returned to her and met her gaze. "I am unsettled." He said.

"What is wrong?"

"We will find what to do." He patted her leg.

"What?" She took his arm. "Am I pregnant?"

He took a breath. "Yes." He nodded. "But I am concerned. "You are not capped as you should be." He said. When she looked at him quizzically he smiled gently. "Normally, a cap sits to keep the child within you. I could feel it. It is how healers know if a woman carries a child. You do not have one." He took a slow breath. "You will not carry this babe to term."

"Bedrest?"

"Perhaps." He said setting her robes about her.

"What is going on here?" Grekko's voice boomed.

Thrall looked up. "Greetings Grekko. A pleasure to see you again." He said and dipped his head. Grekko came forward and punched Thrall hard. The orc staggered back his hand going to his nose. The human priest had bloodied him. Normally, he would fight for such an insult, but he was well aware how it looked.

Grekko stood crouched before his wife staff at the ready. "Come dog. You would try to seduce her under my very nose?"

"Grekko…" Rhenn rose to her feet and laid a hand on his arm. Grekko pushed her roughly back. "You stay back there, I will deal with you in a moment."

Thrall blinked. Did the man mean to beat her? He wiped his nose as Varian came in. Varian took in the scene and looked to a guard who stood just inside the room. "You soldier. What did you see?"

The woman saluted as she had when he walked in. "The orc had his hand on her leg, under her robes. She was lying there…"

Varian looked to Rhenn for an explanation. "He needed to check something." She said. "Grekko please…he didn't do anything. He was confirming something I suspected…"

"Under your robe?" Varian asked skeptically folding his arms. He was not sure what to make of it all, but he would hear the two out. Rhenn out of friendship and Thrall because the man did have honor. He suspected this was deeper than it appeared.

Rhenn walked forward. Grekko whirled to face her. "I told you to stay back." He growled. His jealous rage over having yet another man know her so well was finally releasing like a gnomish grenade. Varian he could swallow, but this…this Horde with his wife…no. His hand moved from his staff and he back handed her across her face.

Rhenn cried out as blood sprang from her lip and nose. Her hand went to her face as blood gushed from her face. Grekko took no notice in his rage as he turned his fury back to the orc whose eyes widened in horror. "Rhenn. Atha'ah. Gods…you fool. What have you done? She is fragile…" Thrall could not find the words as he watched Rhenn dropped to the floor in shock as she started to sob in pain and fear. Never had Grekko even shaken a finger at her in violence and suddenly this…

Varian watched her moved to the wall and pull her knees up to her chest in a very child like pose. "Grekko!" He had been willing to let the man yell, but to strike his wife so. Varian did not take well to abusing husband and he felt his own seething rage at his best friend suddenly being in such pain.

"Light man, what have you done?" Varian asked dropping to his knees before Rhenn. She tried to become smaller instinctively. His heart felt like it was about to break. Gently, he reached for a cloth and reached to touch her face. She struggled, her eyes wild as if she did not know who was before her.

"What goes on here?" A strong voice said from the door way. Highlord Tirion Fordring had arrived to speak with Thrall from the Dalaran mage portal. He took in the sight of Thrall standing proud with black blood dripping from his nose as he faced Grekko who looked ready for battle. On the floor was a woman curled like a child who had just been traumatized with Varian trying to get her to move her hands to he could press a cloth to her.

"Highlord Fordring." Thrall greeted. "Thank you for coming. I assume you are here about me."

"Yes, but what is amiss." The elder paladin asked.

"I am sorting it out." Varian said. He rose to his feet. "Stand down Grekko."

"But your highness he…"

"Stand down priest." Varian ordered.

Thrall craned his head to look at the quivering sobbing form of Rhenn who seemed to be in shock more than anything. His eyes looked at Grekko. "She is pregnant, you fool. You struck a pregnant woman. It is a sin to strike a woman, let alone a woman. The gods curse men who defile a pregnant woman."

Grekko seemed to at last be hearing words. "Pregnant?" He looked from Thrall to the king.

"I was confirming what I felt. If you wish another opinion, I am sure the paladin can sense it as well." Thrall said in a barely contained snarl.

Tirion nodded and dropped down beside Rhenn. "Rhenn, child. Be easy. I will not harm you." He soothed as he pressed a hand to her abdomen. He shut his eyes and took a breath. Yes, there was life there. "Indeed. She is with child." He looked up. "By the Light." He said seeing the cloth was turning crimson.

Varian looked at the husband as he barked. "Guards. Remove Grekko from this chamber and hold him in a cell until I come to speak with him."

"Majesty." The two guards said. Grekko went willingly his head down as he realized what he had down. The betrayal was his not hers. Oh Light, would she ever forgive him his jealous rage. He had struck her. His mate, his soul, mother of his children, and now with child again, he had struck her…

Varian looked at Thrall. "You are certain?"

Tirion nodded. "Quite. She is more than two months along. It moves within her womb."He said moving his hand gently over the slight hint of a belly on her. He looked at her. "I cannot repay what I owe you child, but I can at least ease your physical pain and some of the mental anguish."

Varian sighed. "I have never known Grekko to lash out so. When he comes to his senses I will see what possessed him to do that." He nodded to Tirion. "Take Thrall and Rhenn to the Argent Crusade home." He said. "I will not allow Rhenn to be so abused and Thrall was just doing his duties as a healer."

"Agreed." Tirion said. He lifted her in his arms as though she weighed nothing. "Come child. Let us go see if you have broken that nose." He said soothingly as he carried her. Thrall followed behind looking at Varian.

He bowed at the door. "I did not mean to cause her pain."

"I am aware of this." Varian said. "Rhenn trusts you. You understand that I cannot fully. Not yet." He said.

Thrall nodded. "I understand." He looked about. "It would be good to live here among your people. Some of my fondest memories took place within these walls." He offered a slight smile revealing more of his tusks. "I will keep her safe and heal her. You have my word on that."

Varian nodded.

The next day the leaders all returned their responses to the question he had asked of them. Should Thrall be allowed to stay in Stormwind and possibly be an ally. The vote was unanimously for him staying and being a guest. Varian knew he well could be an asset. He knew the Horde strategies and the leaders.

Rhenn was in Tirion's care. He had set her nose so it would heal cleanly. He was gentle and Thrall gave her sleeping herbs to relax and soothe her mind. After she slept the two men talked long and hard about the war Hellscream wished and what he was doing. Thrall repeatedly went to Rhenn's side to look her over. Her face would bruise, but her nose seemed intact. He sighed holding her hand gently knowing when she woke she would have to deal with how she felt about Grekko.

Helene and Jamiy were alerted and Helene came. When she saw her battered mother asleep, Tirion knew that a lie would help keep the family strong until this all sorted out. She was hit by a staff in hand-to-hand combat with Grekko, he said, making sure Thrall said nothing. She had misjudged a hit and taken the blow to her face. It pacified the children. Jamiy as a paladin might well try to seek revenge, even against his own sire, and Tirion was not about to see the family break apart so.

Rhenn had misjudged the man as a whole it seemed. Tirion kept watch over her. This gentle angel did not deserve this. Even if she had cheated on him, striking her so violently…was uncalled for, even more so when a babe was in her belly.

Tirion watched her as she sat in his guest house reading books and speaking to her children. The King had ordered she remain in the home and not attend the meetings until she felt well enough to. Tirion tended her and he agreed with Thrall. She would not be able to carry the babe to term. Children were precious. He sought books from the royal library and from the healers to see if anything could be done to keep the child within when it grew. Tirion spoke of the matter to the King and Hartley as well at Rhenn's request. More and more it looked like there was little option than to terminate it now before it grew to a size that the Marquise became attached to it.

Losing the babe would not be easy on the mother. Tirion and Varian had seen her in a depression for weeks after she lost the babe in the aftermath of the earthquake. This would be little different.

Grekko spent three days in jail. The King could see his remorse all over his face. He had hit her out of anger and Grekko was normally very even tempered. The priest then was allowed out and he put himself in self exile from his family by going to Northrend to aid Tirion when the Highlord of the Argent Crusade called for him. It was Tirion's way, he knew, to allow him to bow away from his fearful, untrusting wife, and his family while he sorted himself out.


	7. The Frozen Wastes of Icecrown

Ch 7 – The Frozen Wastes of Icecrown

Highlord Tirion Fordring gazed at the King of Stormwind. "It is imperative that I take Jamiy, Helene, and Grekko with me. Priests of the skill that the two possess is uncommon and in high demand. Jamiy already serves on my staff." He said. He took a step forward. "It also allows time for the Lady Marquise to heal." He said softly.

Varian took a breath and nodded. "Yes." He then unfolded his arms from where he leaned against the wall. "Very well. Take them with you to Northrend. I will keep Rhenn safe." Varian said. He moved to drop into a chair.

The House of the Argent Crusade was lavish in the expensive wood in the furnishings. Varian liked it in the home. It had the Light here and it was helping Rhenn. He folded his long legs before him. "How is she?" He asked.

Tirion sighed and dropped to poke at the fire to stir it back to life. "The babe is peaceful in her womb, but I know not how long that will last." He sighed and straightened. "They added a stitch to try to keep her secure. Even still her lying in may come sooner than most. I have ordered her off her feet as much as is possible and a diet to keep her and the baby well." The paladin then shook his head. "She could still lose the…" His words came to a halt when he saw Rhenn appear. "You should be resting child." He said, his voice soft and scolding like a father chiding his child.

She dropped into a chair near the fire. "All I do is rest. I shall go mad from boredom." She said.

Varian chuckled. "I seriously doubt that." He looked at her. "We shall find you tasks that you can do while sitting or lying."

Rhenn rolled her eyes and laid a hand on her belly as she watched the flames dance on the log before her.

Tirion coughed lightly and then stepped to her side. "Lady I am bringing Helene, Jamiy, and Grekko with me to Northrend. We wish to hold the scourge at bay. There is a place we believe we can stand our ground." He took s slow breath. "We leave as soon as we are able. Shall I deliver any messages to them from you?"

Rhenn took a breath and shut her eyes. She then looked up at Tirion. He winced seeing the bruising about her nose and cheeks. The bruising was starting to fade, but it was still tender. No woman deserved to be struck so.

She nodded. "Tell my children that I wish them well and may the Light bless them and keep them safe." She said before she looked back at the fire. "And their father also."

Tirion smiled a little. So she still loved him. Good, perhaps they yet could repair what had been torn asunder. "Light keep you both safe as well, my Lady." He said gently taking her hand. It was cool. He rubbed the knuckles light before pressing a soft kiss to the back. He let set her hand back on the chair arm before bowing lightly to the King.

Varian nodded. "Light bring you all home safe Tirion."

Tirion nodded and left the house to round up the twins and their father. It has been at the request of Grekko that he has offered to bring the man with them. He needed space from his estranged spouse who refused to see him. Though Tirion hardly could find fault in her actions, he did wish to mend the pain there for his friend, and not just the physical.

Grekko stood beside Highlord Tirion Fordring on the bench that overlooked the scourge infested necropolis of Scourgeholme. There was the distant sound of one of the crypt lords bellowing to the risen crusaders about it.

Tirion sighed. "So many brothers and sisters lost and raised again. It is a fate worse than hell I think. To die, be raised to fight those you once loved, watch them die at your hand, and then die once more."

"The Light gives us hope." Grekko said. It had become a mantra of sorts to him. Since he had been estranged from his beloved wife he had been spending hours begging her forgiveness as well of that of the Light. He had betrayed everything in his marriage. He had called her a whore when a friend was trying to help her. He shook his head. He still had no idea why he had been so full of a jealous rage. Thrall knew her as well as he and Varian did. There was no reason to…

"Are you listening Grekko?" Tirion's voice permeated his conscious.

Grekko looked up sharply. "Your pardon." He said. "What were you saying?"

Tirion's gaze held sympathy. "Understandable. I was discussing move to enter Scourgeholme and kill the three leaders." He then nodded toward the rest of Icecrown. "Then we will ride the Skybreaker north. There is a narrow flat plain which I feel we can engage the enemy and make a stand." He took a breath. "The time of the Argent Crusade is now. We must strike before the scourge army becomes too powerful that the peoples of the world can no longer stand."

"It sounds like a good plan sir."

"Find your daughter and son will you. I have matters to discuss with my orderly and we have an injured man whom Helene has been healing. I wish to know his progress."

Grekko nodded and bowed. "As you wish, my lord." He retreated away again somewhat lost in his own thoughts.

Rhenn winced and looked down at Thrall and a priest named Amalthea. Her knees were up and her feet were flat on the bed with a sheet over her lower body. Thrall was between her legs feeling and examining her. She was far enough along she was starting to show. Varian sat beside her gently caressing her hair and holding her hand. The King was worried. Rhenn had been becoming pale and reclusive. She also was not eating as much as he felt she should.

Thrall rose from where he had been examining her. The shaman had delivered many a child in his time and attended many women during pregnancy and after birth. He looked at Varian and then eased Rhenn's legs down.

Both Rhenn and Varian watched him as he washed his hands and dried them. He walked to her bedside and closed his eyes. "Rhenn…" He looked down from her gaze. "I do not think you can birth this child."

"What is wrong?" Varian asked as he drew Rhenn close feeling her shiver lightly.

"The baby is low and already straining the stitches." He swallowed and looked up at Rhenn. "I love children and life Rhenn, but if you were to lose it without help you could hemorrhage and die within a few minutes. I am not sure you life is worth the risk."

Rhenn took a deep breath to steady herself. "What do you recommend?"

"I make you a drink to mix in your tea and you relax."

"You wish to make her miscarry?" Varian gasped. He pulled Rhenn closer. "Why would anyone destroy a life on purpose? It is innocent and…"

Thrall ignored the King and looked at Rhenn. "The decision is up to you." He sighed. "It is not an easy choice I know, but I feel that Highlord Fordring was correct. The child will certainly come early, but how early is anyone's guess. The longer it remains the more time it has to grow within you, but if it were come in the next few weeks…" He trailed off. "It would not survive."

Rhenn nodded. "Can you leave me for a moment?"

"Of course." Thrall said bowing to her.

"You as well Varian." Rhenn said. "I need to think on this."

He looked down and reluctantly let her go. The two men and the priestess walked down into the front room of the house. The guards nodded to them. All of them were handpicked by Tirion to guard Thrall and Rhenn.

"How can anyone make such a choice?" Varian asked Thrall. "You ask much of her."

"I do not wish my friend to die. If we are here we can help her and I can ease the bleeding." Thrall said. "Uncontrolled…" He looked at the King of Stormwind. "You have witnessed it firsthand."

"And would rather not repeat it."

It was more than an hour later when Rhenn appeared. Her eyes were puffy from weeping and seemed to be weakened. She was using the banister to prop her up. Varian went to her and looked at her. "Are you well?"

She looked up at him and then looked at Thrall. "I will do as you ask." She said softly.

Thrall nodded. "Then give me a few moments to make you the willow tea and mix the herbs Tirion prepared for you." He said. ""King Varian can you please take her upstairs and see to making her comfortable." He looked at the young king and the healer. "Kindly remove the stitch from her."

Varian nodded. Though not thrilled with taking orders from a Horde, he obeyed knowing it was for the greater good of Rhenn if he complied. He swung her fragile body into his arms and walked back to her bedchamber. He laid her down and gently watched her relax. "I'm here for you." He said softly.

She nodded. "If I die…please tell my children I…"

Varian pressed a finger to her lips. "There will be no such talk of that." He said firmly. "You will tell them yourself how much you love them and be telling your grand babes."

The healer gently reached into her and cut the stitch. Rhenn shifted a little in discomfort, but nodded as the woman bowed and left them. She settled back and looked up at Varian who was watching her his scarred face tight with worry.

Thrall came into the room. He carried a mug of steaming tea.

Jamiy was looking over the maps that Tirion Fordring had left out. He sighed and studied them. He did not hear Tirion the tent.

"You miss her already don't you?" The Highlord asked.

Jamiy jumped a little and turned to his mentor. "Forgive me. You startled me."

"Have you told your mother and father of your marriage yet?" Tirion asked casually.

Jamiy was stunned. How had he known that he had wed the Silver Covenant Ranger Captain Sheerah. "No." He took a breath. "We felt we could not wait." Jamiy said.

"And the child in her belly is why Lady Vereesa keeps her busy in Dalaran I am certain." Tirion said evenly watching the boy steadily.

Jamiy looked up sharply and Tirion read his answer in the young man's shocked eyes. "How did you…?"

"I am a paladin as you are. I can sense new life in a woman as you can." He said then chuckled. "Though, her ripening figure will soon make it known to the world. Also, I doubt that Lady Vereesa would keep her best lieutenant confined to keeping the peace in Dalaran for any other reason." He shifted the papers. "How long have you too been lovers?"

"More than a year." Jamiy said knowing there was little point to lying with a man whom had already guessed so much.

"The Lady Rhenn will be thrilled to have a grandchild, I am sure." Tirion said. "You did well keeping it a secret until recently." He chuckled. "Fatherhood tends to make a man giddy and grin like an idiot. You are not alone in this. I was the same when I found my own wife was carrying my son."

Jamiy sighed. "My sister was the only one who knew. She came to my wedding. I promised her we would marry in the Cathedral of Light for Momma, I mean the Lady Rhenn." He looked as Tirion dropped into his chair. "Is my mother well?"

"She sends her regards and prays for you." Tirion said looking down at a paper before looking back up again.

Jamiy took a breath. "Helene said that the pregnancy was in jeopardy." He watched his mentor. "She said you were looking after her. Now you are here with the Argent Crusade men. Who is looking after her?"

"Thrall and the King. Thrall is a shaman whom I am sure has cared for many delicate women." Tirion found a marked letter for him. He opened it and read it.

"The Horde leader is with my mother?" Jamiy gasped. He could not quite keep the dismay and distaste from his voice.

"Yes." Tirion said distractedly as he frowned. "They have been friends since before your birth."

"But he is a Horde, my lord." Jamiy said. He watched Tirion's face.

"Does that really matter when we have a greater enemy to defeat?" Tirion admonished softly. Jamiy looked down a moment. "Thrall has been friend to Rhenn for years and I know he cares for her. He would never do her harm. You must trust in that." He shifted through the papers and then lifted one. The Highlord's eyes closed and he sighed as he shook his head. He read it and nodded.

"My Lord?" Jamiy asked.

"King Varian wrote a dispatch to me." He said. "Three hundred more troops will be arriving to take the oath at the Vanguard tomorrow."

"That is good news."

"It is not all good in the letter." Tirion said. He rose to his feet. He walked to the entrance to his tent. He nodded to the guard. "Fetch me Lady Helene and Lord Grekko."

The man nodded and quickly found the two talking nearby. "Highlord Fordring requires you in his tent."

"At this hour?" Grekko asked.

"Yes."

They walked to the tent and enter. Grekko bowed to Tirion as did Helene. "You sent for us?" He asked.

Tirion sighed. He passed Grekko the note. "I am sorry." He said and walked passed them toward the meeting room in the front of the tent to allow the family their privacy.

Grekko looked down at the note. "'I regret to inform you that the Lady Rhenn miscarried the child she was carrying in the early hours of the morning. She is resting now and recovering. Please tell her family.' The baby…?" Grekko gasped. "She lost the baby."

"Don't make it sound like it was her fault father." Jamiy said.

"No…I don't mean it that way. I mean it in shock." Grekko said quietly.

Helene stepped forward. "Her cervix was weak father. It was likely she would not have carried it to term anyway."

Grekko dropped heavily into a seat. "This is all my fault." He began to weep. "If I had not hit her…"

"It was an accident." Helene said.

Grekko winced. That was the convenient lie that Tirion had told them. He sighed. "But a babe…" He would bear the guilt of striking her until the day he died.

Helene embraced her father and Jamiy sighed. He then came to them and they all three wept for their loss. From the entrance Tirion watched them silently. It was for the best, but no less hard.

It was well after dark when Thrall came to check on Rhenn. He was surprised to find she was not in bed. He looked about the room and found her sitting against the wall near the fire, her legs tucked up to her chest like a child. She was only a thin night gown that left little of her body to the imagination. Silent tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Rhenn?" He asked gently as he knelt beside her.

She looked up. "I…There was hardly any pain." She said her voice strained.

He shut his eyes and nodded. "How do you feel?"

"I…" She looked down and started to weep again.

Thrall was not used to the tears of women. Though his heart hurt for her, he had never had a mate and there for did not know how to comfort a woman who hurt so. He looked at the bed. The bed sheets were in a pile. He saw the blood on them. Gently he gathered them up and walked to the door. He would fetch new ones so she could rest and make her some calming tea. That would help her.

Varian met him in the hall. "How is she?"

Thrall nodded to the bundle.

Varian nodded and swallowed. Thrall walked by him and Varian spoke making him pause. "Why did you not go to Sylvanas or the trolls?" He asked. "I know the blood elves are self absorbed, but the others are good friends no?"

"Friends is pushing the relationship." Thrall answered. "Sylvanas would have taken me, but she nearly lost Undercity in an uprising coup. I cannot trust her people to keep me alive." He asked. "The Darkspears would help me, but they are simple and could easily be murdered by Hellscream to get me." He sighed. "Reaching out to Rhenn seemed like the logical option." He bowed to the King.

Varian regarded him. That did make sense. He would protect the orc not only for Rhenn's sake, but for his own reasoning. Thrall knew Horde battle tactics and a skilled battle master. Varian would use both should the need arise.

"I will go make her some tea and bring her fresh sheets." Thrall said moving toward the stairs.

"Send her orderly Kallin up as well." Varian said.

Thrall nodded.

The King entered the bed chamber without knocking and saw Rhenn huddled on the floor. He dropped to his knees beside her. "Are you well, sweetheart? Can I get you anything? Do you hurt?" He asked softly as he pressed a bit of hair back behind her tear drop ear.

She looked up at him. The sadness and pain in her eyes nearly made his heart break. He gently pressed a kiss to her brow. He gently lifted her in his arms. She was limp like a rag doll at first, but then she reached up and wrapped an arm about him. She shivered and pressed her face against his shoulder and became to sob. He held her as the sobs wracked through her entire body. She needed this. She needed to cry to ease her body and mind, but it hurt all the same.

He enfolded her in his embrace and held her gently rubbing her back until she had sobbed so much her body was exhausted and limp in his arms. Her eyes were shut and he felt her breathing ease. She slept. He dared not move lest he wake her.

Kallin was working on some embroidery by the fire waiting for a call if there was a need for help. She had her own tears of sorrow on her cheeks that showed in the firelight.

He looked at the fire. Very few times he had opened his heart so. Only to three people in his adult life. Tiffin, the beautiful common girl who had captured his heart at harvest, his son, who at his birth was perfect, and now Rhenn, his most trusted friend who needed him more than ever.

It was morning such as it was in Icecrown. Things were often so bleak in this land. There was no sun, just a small lightening of the dark sky during the day.

Grekko sat sipping some tea as he watched Highlord Tirion's Argent Crusaders prepare to go to battle. Tirion himself was talking to a young woman, Jamiy, and Helene. The young woman was the younger by a few years. Grekko wondered why in Light's name did, Tirion have a child on the field of battle. The girl bowed and turned away.

As she shifted her long robes a tiny creature emerged from them. He blinked. An imp. The child was a warlock? She started to make her away to the tower for provisions when Helene caught up to her.

"Welcome. What is your name?" Helene asked.

The girl paused and looked up at Helene. The beautiful priestess was the envy of many women. She cocked her head to the side from under her cowl. "Lillina." She said.

Helene took in her skin that almost had a pale blue cast in the low light and her high boned features. "Highlord Tirion said you were a friend." She said. "We are only two of ten women on the battle field. I like to get to know my sisters in arms." The child was a Night Elf, well not fully. The roundness of her jaw and eyes were human. A half elf like herself.

Lillina smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not calling me a child. You called me a woman."

Helene smiled. "You are beautiful. Was your mother a night elf or your father?"

"My parents were humans and dead." The girl said. "Though I have heard rumors my father is one of the Lich Kings men. If that is the case he is dead to me."

"Such poor wretches deserve pity not hate Lillina. Their lives were stolen. They cannot help what they become."

"But the Knights of Ebon Blade are free."

"That takes more hated than you can imagine and channeling it toward the Lich King to severe the link and hold he has on them. It is not easy and very painful." Helene said. "It can be done, but some would rather just die." Helene turned to the young girl. "Perhaps your father is among the Knights. When the war is quieter I will take you to inquire of Highlord Morgaine."

"He is fearsome I have heard and very handsome for an undead."

Helene chuckled. "You are young to know of such things." She then chuckled. "But yes, he is a hard man. After serving the Lich King as one of his best men, he knows he is hunted and is always on guard. He is a good man, however. You will see when you meet him. All the Knights are. You must look past what they done, though they do not and see them as they once were, a person."

"You are amazing. No wonder everyone likes you." Lillina said.

Jamiy trotted up to his twin. He smiled. "The Knights and Argent Crusade commanders have killed the three leaders of Scourgeholme. Now we prepare to march t the rendezvous point with the Skybreaker and from there we land in the Valley of Fallen Heroes to free the slave champions of the scourge that are fallen heroes and press to the citadel."

Helene bowed. "I will gather my staff and make ready. Come with me Lillina." She said leading the girl to her tent even as a horn blew to begin the muster of the army to make ready to fight.


	8. The Knights of Ebon Blade

Ch 8 – The Knights of Ebon Blade

The Valley of Fallen Heroes was a bleak stone and ice covered hell. The Skybreaker had landed and set the groups on the ground. Highlords Fordring and Morgaine both had the Argent Crusade and Knights of Ebon Blade fighting as one.

However, the scourge forces were very strong, stronger than they had thought. The left flank was separated from the main group by a large force of undead. Two scourge mages formed an ice barrier to prevent reinforcements to arrive and help the small group. Many fell to the earth as the Scourge picked off the separated group. Outnumbered by nearly ten to one, the smaller group, which included Jamiy, whom was in command, Helene, and the young warlock Lillina were forced to retreat into the rugged rocks and ice.

They were pursued until the commanders called their forces back. No need to go on a wild goose chase up the hills when the icy slopes and storms would kill them. Jamiy watched them turn back and nodded. They were in the clear that way, but he turned back to what was ahead and sighed. They had to find shelter so that they could rest and survive. A storm was building and the winds were already starting to cut into the snows.

Jamiy led the group as the wind started to blow driving the already unholy chill further down. His own limbs cried out to him to stop and rest, but resting in this icy hell would mean death. He watched the line of the small party behind him moving. The five women were falling behind. He knew they did not have the body mass or reserves that were needed. If they did not find shelter soon, they would be the first to go. He took a deep breath as he wrapped his cloak about his face to keep the icy air from freezing his face and causing frostbite.

He nodded to Theodotion, his second in command, as he came even with his commander. He leaned close. "Keep going higher up. We must find shelter, but away from where the Scourge would look. We must build snow caves if we can soon or this storm will be the death of us."

Theo nodded and saluted weakly. Jamiy patted his shoulder as he walked by. "Hang tough friend." He said. "At least they are not pursuing us anymore."

Theo nodded. "Small blessings."

Jamiy dropped down to where the women were walking together, his sister among them. Two Argent Crusaders were leaning on each other and it was clear every step was getting painful for them. Helene was behind encouraging them even as she supported the Draenei mage, Amaranda. Both women held their staves in their gloved hands and seemed to be using them as if they along held the women upright.

Amaranda had been newly sent from the Exodar and was young. She shivered as she looked up at him. Her blue colored skin looked ever more so where her skin was exposed. He reached down and wrapped her cloak closer and nodded to her. He looked and saw the young warlock was in the middle of the two groups of women and was pushing herself as her small imp minion walked beside her making small tracks in the snow for the creature was light enough to walk on the lightly packed snow and ice. She took another step before collapsing and Helene cried out as she dropped beside her. The imp cried out and muttered as it looked at its mistress in confusion.

Jamiy pushed his twin back. He lifted the young girl in his arms and started walking. "We must keep moving." He barked. "Shelters soon." He looked behind them. He could hear the barks of the Scourge somewhere close, but behind them. Already their tracks were becoming buried. That at least was a blessing, though the wind wicked both energy reserves and feeling from the small party.

He saw his men had stopped ahead and moved to them.

Theo looked at him wearily. "We must make shelter. The women will expire and the men not long after."

Jamiy nodded. His own limps felt like lead. The snow was deep and fresh here higher up the side of the mountains. They could make shelter since there was none to be had. He set the girl down and he nodded to his men.

They began to dig into the snow and hollow out a shelter. The others moved about trying to keep limbs warm. Jamiy called the women to join him in one shelter and the rest of the surviving men climbed into the other. It would be tight quarters, but warmth was needed and to be out of the hellish wind.

The wind howled and Jamiy rubbed his own limbs and that of the five women to keep them warm. One of the crusaders was not shivering. She laid there. Jamiy took a breath and nodded to her. "Be easy. We will continue tomorrow and we will find help."

She nodded and closed her eyes. "Thank you. My Erin will thank you." She murmured.

"Who is Erin?" He asked gently as he watched her turn to the wall.

"My little girl." She said dreamily. "She will be hungry soon. I hope her nurse remembers her dinner…"

"I am sure she will." Jamiy soothed softly.

"Highlord Tirion will see she will eat her vegetables as well. She likes him. She will listen to him." She sighed and curled closer. "So cold. I know she won't be cold. She is playing in the flowers in the garden. In a little pink dress…"

Jamiy looked at Helene as she moved to wake her and shook his head. "No. Let her rest."

"But…"

He leaned close. "She is too far gone sister. Let her die in peace."

She blinked and then hung her head. It was not natural for a healer to just give up one someone, but she knew her brother was right. She was almost delirious and was murmuring as she settled against the wall. She softly started to hum as if she was remembering something from ages ago or was thinking about the daughter she soon would leave behind.

An hour later she was still. Jamiy checked on her and she yet lived, but she was breathing shallowly. She would not be long now in joining the Light. Helene focused on the small stove he had found in his pack. She felt sorrow at a child who would be motherless and that she was powerless to stop it.

After two hours the young woman had expired and her limbs were already becoming stiff from the cold. Jamiy laid her cloak over her face and arranged it so she was decent. He shook his head. The other women were somber knowing that she was dead and would likely not be the only one to die this night.

Jamiy made the others stay awake and talk to him. It was a very long night. They made food on a small camp stove that was not meant to cook for more than one. The meal was still cool as was the tea they made, but anything was warmer than what they felt. The other crusader was named Jessiman. Jessi found after about 4 hours she no longer could move her hand.

Jamiy looked at her and grimaced as he realized that she had frostbite that had set in. Her fingers were waxy white and he knew she would likely lose her hand if not more. He distracted her, however. She was young and full of life and her animations kept the group talking.

Jamiy found himself dozing at one point listening to the women speak of whom they found cute and who they thought was less than impressive. He was shaken awake by Amaranda who was looking at him. She tapped his face lightly.

The mage watched him. "Sleep is death." She warned softly. "Talk." She said. "Do you have a crush on any girls?"

He chuckled as he shifted. "I am married." He said. He lifted his left hand to prove it. The golden band twinkled in the small light they had from the tiny stove as Helene made another round of tea for everyone to sip on.

"To whom?" Jessi asked.

"Sheerah." He said. He smiled thinking of her soft feminine features. He coughed a little and shifted as parts of him woke that he knew should remain dormant.

"One of the Ranger-General's women?" Amaranda asked.

"Yes." He sighed.

"Tell us about her." Jessi said.

"She is beautiful." He smiled a little. "Though high elves are to us humans." He smiled. "Though according to her she is quite plain." He sighed and flexed his hands. They hurt, but still worked. "She would not be pleased to know I am trapped in a snow cave with several beautiful women though."

Three had the decency to blush. Helene just shook her head and rolled her eyes. He smiled at Jessi as she looked up at him despite her red cheeks. "She is a bit feistier about such things now. She is near her time."

"Near what time?" the young warlock asked sitting forward.

Helene and Jamiy shared a tired, but understanding smile. She was innocent enough and such innocence gave their hearts hope. Jamiy sat forward and smiled. "She is carrying my child in her belly. She will give birth soon."

The young girl nodded. "I am happy for you. I hope you can see her again."

Helene gently passed her the warm tea. "Hush. Don't speak that way. We will be found."

The girl nodded and sipped the tea.

Jamiy heard something a few hours later. It was a struggle to keep awake. The women were shivering and trying to find topics to talk about. Helene and the young warlock were talking about the Stormwind Ball and what dresses they would use.

He froze realizing it was the sound of hooves. He reached over to Helene and put his finger to his lips as they giggled. All the women looked at him as he shifted. Suddenly there was a cry from the other snow cave.

Jamiy readied his weapon as it sounded like the cave had collapsed and there was a scuffle going on. Then quiet. Silence. That terrible waiting. The Scourge had found and murdered them and they were…

"Jamiy!" Theo's hoarse voice said from behind him. "Come out!"

"Theo?" Jamiy shifted and worked on the entrance of the cave and Theo's hand reached in to clasp his.

"It is well." Theo said. "The Knights found us."

Jamiy nodded to the women to crawl out. They did slowly into the half-light of the Icecrown daylight. He followed last carrying the body of the Crusader whom had died in his arms. She was stiff from the cold, but she had an oddly serene expression. He hoped her last dreams were of her daughter.

He crawled out and blinked as he noticed there were four Knights of the Ebon Blade before him. Kathyr and Deathisneer stepped forward to him. He greeted them each in turn and allowed the human Death Knight to take his burden.

Jamiy bowed to the tall man who stood watching. "Highlord Morgaine." He said recognizing the man by his armor. The Ebon Blade leader was the only man so far who had a full armor set of the new hard metal called Primordial Saronite. It was light weight, but even stronger than Mithril.

"Jamiy." He greeted his metallic voice even more so from behind his helm. "Are you well?"

"Aye." Jamiy said. "But some of these people will need medical attention."

The Death Knight nodded. "Abyssion. Ride to the Shadow Vault and bring gryphon riders to us. We will be heading that way. We must get them to safety before the next storm hits or more will die. Send word to Dalaran also. Lady Rhenn and Highlord Fordring will be wanting to know that they are alive."

The Death Knight near him nodded. He took the body of the Argent Crusader and moved at a quick pace toward the base of the Ebon Blade Knights.

"We were close?" Jamiy asked.

Morgaine nodded. "Aye. A tick Northwest of here." He looked down. "You lost three men. I am sorry." He said.

Jamiy nodded as he watched Deathisneer lift one frozen man from the snow. He walked and tied him to his mount. Morgaine grabbed the other and did the same to Kathyr's undead mount.

Jamiy shook his head at the two men. Three. Three had died and still others would lose appendages and possibly limbs.

They started walking. Morgaine took the lead and walked striding in the snow. He was large for a man, much like Highlord Fordring and King Varian.

Helene was limping as she walked and fell behind. Jamiy noticed and fell back to be with her. Morgaine noticed they were not moving at pace and dropped back to them letting Deathisneer take the lead. He stood waiting for them and eyed the twins.

"She is slowing us."

"Her foot is tender and she cannot walk."

"I see." The Death Knight said. He took a step forward and unbidden lifted the young woman in his arms and continued. "Keep up paladin." He said as he carried her gently.

Jamiy smiled a little. Highlord Morgaine was known for being ruthless in battle and stubburn, but he appeared to still have a heart left somewhere in his forgotten being.

Helene was surprised, but found though he wore plate armor his touch and grip was gentle. She looked up into the helm he wore and then wrapped her thin arms about his neck and held him. He shivered once at her warmth, she barely caught it, but she had felt it.

Morgaine had never seen such a beautiful creature in his life. Brigitte was close, but this one had the Light about her. So good and pure it almost burned him to hold her. And yet part of his soul stirred. The part he had buried for a very long time because emotions led to ruin. Being cold allowed him to be efficient and… His body betrayed him with a small shiver when her thin arms wrapped about his neck. He could feel her warmth through the mail there. A woman was again in his arms, something he had not felt in decades. He swallowed trying to bury the glimmer he felt.

Less than an hour after they started walking there was a noise in the sky. Morgaine looked up. The bony gryphons were on the wing with Knights on each. Slowly the spiraled down. Helene was still in the Highlord's arms. His gryphon was brought and he mounted setting her before him and holding her tightly as Deathisneer secured them.

The others were each paired with a Knight. The bodies were put into gryphon talons. The mounts were set free. They would find their way home. They rose into the air and headed northwest. On the wing it did not take long to arrive in the Shadow Vault.

Jamiy saw a stitched monstrosity standing guard and a geist. He blinked as he noticed gargoyles and more geists wondering about. They landed inside the great structure and a female Death Knight stepped forward. She was a blood elf, or had been in life.

"I am Duchess Mynx." She said. Her voice was softer, but also had the metallic ring that all the Death Knights seem to have.

Morgaine carried Helene to a small pallet and laid her on it. He removed his helm as he dropped to a knee beside her. He removed his gauntlets. Gently he lifted her tender foot in his large palm. She hissed a little unable to control it because of the surprise. He looked at her. She looked up at his red-blonde locked head. His face was blueish as all Death Knights because he was no longer living. Tenderly he removed the shoe and looked at her foot. The ankle was purple and swollen to twice its body. Her toes were red and turning waxy.

"You will keep your foot." He said. He barked for warm water to be brought to him.

She looked over as the bodies of the three were laid on pallets nearby and wrapped in their cloaks and tabards. She sighed. "I…."

He looked up and followed her gaze. He lifted a gentle hand to her chin and turned it back to him. "Nay, do not look." He said softly. He cupped her jaw gently his fingers holding her firmly, but gently. "You are a priestess of the Light. Death is not something you should see much of. It corrupts the soul."

She reached a hand up to his face and startled him. "You are not living."

He chuckled softly even as her palm warmed his cool cheek. "I am Damned, but it does my soul well to have such purity in this place from time to time."

Jamiy brought over the water and set it down beside the Highlord before taking his sister's hand.

Darion Morgaine smiled a little. "Treasure her Lord Jamiy." He said. "I would have given anything to have a sister. I would not have been betrayed by a sister."

With that he lifted her small foot and placed it in the warm water. She gasped and tired to lift her foot out, but he held her firmly.

Jamiy held her body as she tried to twist away. He had tears in his eyes knowing she was in pain. He rubbed her disordered hair gently as she started to relax.

The Highlord rose to his feet. "I will return soon." He said.

The survivors were greeted by the _Skybreaker_, the massive Alliance sky vessel that patrolled Icecrown. It would take them back to Dalaran where Highlord Fordring and Rhonin were waiting. Hartley was aboard and quickly saw to all the injuries. The Death Knights had patched them up as well as they could, but some were in need of amputations and they lacked the equipment to do it properly. The bodies of the three victims of the cold were placed in boxes and sealed in the hold for now so they could be buried later.

After several hours the great air ship docked at Dalaran and Jamiy carried his sister to the medical center. Theo walked with him. The brave man would never serve the Alliance as he had again in battle. His leg had to be amputated below his knee. Jamiy was going to lose a finger due to the cold and brave little Jessi was going to lose her left arm.

Tirion held her hand softly and turned her head away as they took the limb from her and set it down. The wound bled and he held her hand through the pain. He had done the same for Theo and had reminded him that even grown men could cry. Theo stoically declined, but he bit a hole through his lip instead.

Highlord Tirion came to the survivors and stayed with them as their limbs were removed. "You are all so brave. Light be with you all." He said. "Jessi, Theodotion, you two will be dismissed with honors and given pensions for your service."

Jessi looked up at the elder paladin. "What of Mary's family?" She asked.

"She died under my care as a Knight of the Argent Crusade. Though her pension will not fill the void of her loss it will help her family. The same with the other two Josslyn and Hector." He said soberly.

Helene would make a full recovery. Her ankle had caught in some rocks in the escape and she had failed to notice because of the cold in her limbs. It would heal as would her toes. She looked at her brother's bandaged hand and gasped.

He waved it off. "It isn't bad. I didn't even feel it." He smiled. "How are you?"

"Tired, but I wish to go to the funeral."

"It is tomorrow. Rest sister." He said.

The next day Tirion himself led the ceremony honoring the three fallen soldiers. They were lucky. Their bodies had been returned and they would be saved the life of the damned undead doomed to walk and do harm to those they once cared for.

They were buried in the cemetery of Dalaran which was quickly becoming filled. Soon they would have to find another place to bury the dead where the Scourge could not find them and raise them as evil. Tirion looked at all those standing about.

"The Light gives us hope. It can call some of us home, but it will never give up on us. We must continue to fight to drive away the dark. For now we will mourn our dead." He said. He turned and lit the candles on the graves.

Helene and Jamiy watched the lights flicker. It was said that the light was the spirit of the person and when it extinguished the person's soul was free. It was a high honor to have a candle lit for you and one fewer and fewer soldiers saw these days.

The war would still continue as long as the Lich King had a foothold in the Northrend.


	9. The Familiar Stranger

Ch 9 – The Familiar Stranger

Rhenn, The Lady Marquise of Redridge, now recovered had seemed to dive back into her duties as diplomat to the King of Stormwind with as much vigor as she had before. The King and her mate worried for her, that she was doing too much too quickly, but she seemed to have renewed energy. Tirion, Thrall, and Varian held her confidence and were whom she spoke her full mind to. Though even then she hid much of the pain she felt or at least she tried. One, however, saw through the mask she had built. She evaded him for days until he finally had her cornered. She thought she could be brave and not let the pain touch her. If she made it not exist than it would just go away, right? For two months she let the mask harden and let herself not think on the pain. She did not wish to feel it again. Even ever Thrall or Varian asked on the matter she skillfully diverted them. Grekko, her mate could not face his wife on the matter feeling responsible as it was.

Highlord Tirion Fordring, however, was the only one brave enough to confront her about her feelings about losing the child she had been carrying only two months before. Though she found ways to avoid the man for a time, in the end she found herself alone with him and he stood between her and her exit. The paladin was a skilled interrogator as well as friend and he had broken through the barrier she had constructed around her hurt being on the matter. She had tried to seal off that part of her soul, but like a festering wound, he knew it would come back to haunt her if she did not release the pain and speak about it. Like a toxin it had to be drawn to the surface and expelled. She had collapsed against him and he held her while she sobbed and let the pain that marred her seemingly normal exterior go. It had hurt him as much as it had her because he knew the pain and what keeping it inside did. He had done the same with his son until finally he allowed himself to face his death and mourn. Together Tirion and Rhenn mourned the lost babe, the second she had lost, and together they healed.

The King did, however, have a job for her. The trolls of the north that lived in Zul'Aman were friendly to the Alliance and wished to broker a foothold in the Ghostlands for the Alliance. These forest trolls were independent and were not friends of the blood elves.

Rhenn rode her mare Flamedancer. She was flanked by Nebyuleh, Kamon, and Crispin as well as a company of Stormwind's men that Varian could spare. Most were Homeguard under Crispin to protect the Lady Marquise at all costs.

The small group walked along the path that led from the Eastern Plaguelands to the Ghostlands. A narrow pass connected the two. This pass was named Thalassian Pass for the high elven people who once lived in the Ghostlands and still did in the reclaimed north of Eversong Woods. The guards were uneasy and they came to the tower that guarded the pass. No one was there, but the architecture was that of the blood elves. Towers and sculpted airy rooms were the normal building structures for the once proud blood elves that wished to hold onto what fragments they could of the past. The paint of red and yellow and whitewash was fading from the towers. No one had been caring for this pass for sometime.

Rhenn took a breath as she saw the dark flag flying outside. It was the mark of the Scourge. She looked about. None were about, but the silence made her hair stand up as if they were being watched by hostile eyes. "Let's move." She said.

The dead earth of the Plaguelands gave way to the eerie and dead woods of the Ghostlands. Few lived in this damned place after it had been burned. A screech drew everyone attention to the left where a large bat was flapping away from the cobbles of the road.

The wildlife even in this dismal place seemed scarce. She craned her head about to look at the bare trees that had small glowing mushrooms on them. This place was strange.

The main road was made of cobbles that were over grown with vines and missing in places. There was little light in the dark woods. Evil lived here. Rhenn pulled her cloak closer about her as her mount walked looking about as well. Neb was on her guard holding a long pike in her hands as she moved with the great cat that bore her. Kamon was also mounted on a horse and held his staff ready for trouble. Everyone was uneasy.

Rhenn drew her horse up suddenly. Crispin pulled up slightly ahead of her as Rhenn looked about her nose up as she sniffed the air. "My Lady?" Crispin asked looked about.

"Can't you smell it?"

"Smell what? There is only loam." Neb said. "And rot." She spat. "Scourge is here."

"Are you sure? It is sweet."

"The undead do not smell sweet, Rhenn." Neb said.

Kamon chuckled lightly. "No."

"Flowers. I remember…" Rhenn looked about and then suddenly spurred her mount quickly to the left. Firedancer was a once wild mare and could move very quickly and sure-footed where many could not. She obeyed her mistress's kick instantly.

Crispin gasped. "My Lady?! Rhenn wait!"

The group was so close together no one could move before the sound of horse hooves grew faint and she was out of sight in the darkness.

Neb growled and leapt from her saber transforming into a large dark feline herself. She shot off in the direction that Rhenn had gone. She was worried for her friend. These lands were where the living rarely traveled.

Rhenn for her part kept sniffing the air. Something on the soft breeze that rustled the leaves was calling to her. A forgotten memory. She did not know why the smell called to her or even why she felt the need to follow it.

She followed it at a quick pace for about an hour and then found herself face to face with a dilapidated old house. Windows were off the hinge, leaves were blown into the door, and paint was falling in strips from the walls. No one had lived in this small dwelling for some time.

This place was strangely familiar. She did not know why. She touched the walls and her mind was filled with images of people she did not know. A tall high elven lord in rich robes. Another in red armor. A woman. Someone lying on a bed.

'Even you, Mahela, you could not save her' A male voice said.

Rhenn jumped back alarmed by the images. What was this place? And why did she remember? She walked to what appeared to be a garden, though it was overgrown. She knelt and lifted a small white, star-like flower. The smell was coming from this tiny flora. She cocked her head as she tried to remember why she knew it. She had never been to the Ghostlands before and she did not know this flower from elsewhere. She lifted it as she straightened and continued to smell it.

She walked to the side of the building. A small clearing was there. In the exact middle was a stone that had been broken and had moss growing on it. She walked to the stone. The broken piece lay beside it as if it had been struck off the base. It too was covered in moss. She lifted the piece and cocked her head. She saw writing on the stone. She lifted it and read the name, though it was not in common. It was in Thalassian, a language she was not sure why she suddenly knew.

A'latha

Who was that? She looked and knew by the flowers that were wilted about it that it was the grave of a the person written there, but who was she? Someone had lovingly cared for the grave, even though the headstone had fallen into neglect.

She cocked her head to the side. Why did this place seem to draw her very core to it and yet she did not know it.

She then heard a noise. Passing it off as some animal she continued to look at the broken piece in her hands. Too late she reacted as she found herself knocked to the ground with a sword against her throat. The broken piece flew away and she stared at the blade and felt the tip against her neck flesh. She flattened in surprise and silently admonished herself for not taking more care. Slowly she looked up at her captor.

The red armor and stern features could only belong to a Blood Knight.

She spread her hands wide showing she was not a threat. The Blood Elf paladin regarded her. His hair was silver and his armor had gold leaf. He was of high rank. He squatted, but kept her still with his blade upon her chest and against her throat. His green eyes took in her travel clothing. A gauntleted hand reached up and pushed her hair back from her face and behind her teardrop ear. He then looked at the blue lines of her Tuskarr tattoo running down the right side of her face. Rhenn hardly dared to breathe as he looked at her.

Finally, he looked into her eyes. "Anaria shola." He said.

She blinked.

He frowned slightly. "Anar'alah belore. Anaria shola"

She shook her head. "I do not understand well." She said slowly first in Alliance common. Then she repeated it in the common tongue used by both sides.

He sat back on his heels. "Why not? You are half-Sin'dorei." He said. His accent was lyric as must elves were.

She shifted and he allowed her to sit up sensing she was not a threat to him. She kept her hands in full view of him at all times.

"Why are you here?" He asked. He planted the sword point in the earth and looked at her as he held the pommel. He dropped to one knee and looked at the grave marker. "Why are you here in this place?"

"What is this place?" Rhenn asked as she noticed the bouquet of flowers at his side. He gathered them in his free hand and sighed as he looked at them.

He looked up at her. "My wife's body is here." He said simply. He shrugged and laid the fresh flowers near the headstone. He gently wiped the dirt from the broken edge and shook his head. "She died many years ago." He said brokenly.

She took a breath. "I know this place."

"How?" He asked.

"I do not know. I see…" She looked up at him and then shifted her weight and lifted a hand to touch his face. He balked a moment and leaned back and moved as if to lift his sword. She paused and then continued. "You were here." She whispered. She rose to her feet and walked back to the house.

He cocked his head and rose to his feet. He followed her on his guard for trouble or a trap. She paused at the door before walking in. Part of the ceiling had collapsed and more of the pungent white flowers grew on what looked to be the remains of a rough log bed. She touched the bed post lightly and took a deep breath.

"These flowers were blooming that night." She whispered as if she were thinking aloud. "A woman died on this bed. You. I saw your face more than the others." She turned to face him. He had come in and stood watching and listening.

For his part he could not believe it. How had she known what had happened? Unless… He took a breath. Blood elven children could remember feelings, smells, and images even from their births. His wife had died on that very bed many years ago giving birth to…

Suddenly his eyes shot up and he stepped forward and pinned the girl to the wall roughly. She struggled and cried out, but did not fight him other to try to get free. He looked down and lifted the necklace from around her neck. He then dropped it as if it burned him.

Rhenn watched him. "Please…It is the only thing I have from before I was adopted."

"Adopted…" He said the word. He looked at her face and the tattoos. "By what?"

"The tuskarr." She whispered.

He looked at her face again. He could see her face. "A'latha." He whispered. "Anar'endal dracon." He swore. He took a step backwards as if her touch burned him and looked at her.

She took a breath and looked at him. "What? Who is she? Why does this place have memory for me and I have never been here."

"What is your name?" He asked slowly.

"Rhenn Amarose." She whispered knowing she should not lie to him. She felt an odd connection to him. "Marquise of Redridge." She looked about. "Why?" She asked.

"Because you have been here. Once." He said slowly. He turned from her and sheathed his weapon. "Rhenn." He said. "You are more beautiful than I ever would have imagined. Even with the color." He said gesturing at her tattoos.

"How do you know me?" She asked.

"I didn't until now." He then looked about hearing a noise. "You must leave." He took her arm and propelled her to the door, but when she froze outside he quickly moved in front of her when three blood knights lifted bows aimed at her heart.

"No!" He barked. He rattled off a quick sentence to the men. Bow strings went lax as he kept her behind him. The men shifted and then nodded and left then. He took a breath. "You must leave these lands. It is not safe for you, child."

"But why is this so familiar?" She looked at him as he walked her to her mount. He lifted her bodily up onto her horse and looked up at her. He reached up and touched her face and smiled a little.

"You were born here." He said. "Now go."

"But…who are you? Why do you haunt my memories?" She asked as he took the reigns and led the horse away from the place.

"Because I am your father." He said. He slapped her mount's flank and sent her into a trot away.

Rhenn gasped. "Wait…I must…" She turned in time to see a dark blur jump and land on the man and pin him to the earth. The large cat was not the color of a wild cat, but a shape-shifter.

Rhenn jumped down and transformed herself into her wolf form. She ran back quickly and bodily shoved Nebyuleh away. She stood over the blood knight. She crouched as she transformed into Rhenn again holding a knife. The man was startled

"Rhenn move…I must…" The knight tried to move her to he could protect her.

"Be still." Rhenn barked.

Neb transformed into her night elf form. "What are you doing? He is an enemy. This whole place is surrounded by blood knights. He is the leader." She barked to Rhenn.

"What is…?" The blood elf could not follow the Alliance speak as the two friends looked at each other.

"He is allowed to go free."

"But he is a…"

"He just saved my life. I can return the favor." Rhenn said. She helped him to his feet. He dusted himself off and regarded the Druid.

"She is lucky to have such friends."

"One call and you will be a pin cushion." Neb said.

"One call and you will be headless." The blood knight countered.

"Both of you stop it." Rhenn said. "Go. Now. Please." She said to the blood knight.

He reached a hand up and removed his glove. "I never thought you would have lived." He looked at Neb. "Take care of her little Druid." He said. He made a soft call and his armored steed appeared. "You are so like your mother." He mounted. "Shorel'aran, child. Sinu a'manore." He rode away looking back at her.

"Wait!" Rhenn cried out. "What is your name?"

He pulled his mount up short and turned back. He regarded her a moment. "It is better for forget." He said.

"Please…" Rhenn said.

He sighed. "Anthalas." He said finally before turning back away.

Neb looked at Rhenn as the man disappeared and his knights fell in behind him. She blinked. "What the hell was that about?" She walked to Rhenn's side. "And who the hell cares what his name is?"

"I will tell you later." Rhenn said as the rest of the group came to them. She pressed the small white flower into Neb's hands. "I had to see some flowers."

Neb was about to say something when the Home Guard captain came to her.

Crispin looked at her. "My lady…" He said dipping his head. "It would be better for my overall health and blood pressure, if you didn't run off like that."

Rhenn smiled. "Forgive me." She said. She mounted. "I believe according to the maps Zul'Aman is just a few ticks this way." She said nodding to the East.

He nodded.

They all rode to the fortress built by the trolls.


	10. The Ever Darkening Skies

Ch 10 – The Ever Darkening Skies

Rhenn gazed up at the altar before her.

The stone statue of Elune stood holding the circular moon in her hands. Rhenn watched the small gem as it turned in her hands and glowed lightly. The Shrine, though for the Night Elves, could be prayed at by any who wished to have help and guidance. She had spent much time in the Chapel of Light and this small chapel trying to find her way.

She had come to Dalaran under protest, but her King required her and she obeyed. She sighed and shook her head. She was bound to serve Varian because she alone could act in his stead as councilor and as a diplomat for she was the only person who knew his heart and his mind on matters. It was not an easy task, but she managed to do it flawlessly. Some of the races in the Outlands were won over single handedly by Rhenn. The Gilneans also were brought back into the fold by Helene and Rhenn together.

Soon, soon she would have to face reality, not be in prayer for the soul of her lost child. It was an escape of sorts. She could pray and escape the everyday cruelties that existed outside the chapel.

"It is time my Lady." A soft voice interrupted her thoughts.

She turned to see Highlord Tirion Fordring standing behind her. He bowed to the altar and then offered her a hand to help her rise to her feet. Her court robes were thick and made it at times hard for her to move.

He smiled at her. He wore his armor and the shoulder gems glowed lowly in the low light of the chapel. He was a large man and practically filled the small chapel. He was taller than Rhenn by over a foot. His paladin armor made him look even more impressive. She gazed at his Argent Crusade tabard. "I knew I would find you here." He said softly.

"I am not hard to find for those who are looking."

"Not true." He said. "I had to inquire of your daughter where you were." He took a breath as they walked from the small chapel onto the side street. "She is beautiful and so much like you. She did not only inherit your beauty, but your ability to win over people and understand them."

"My twins are opposites. One ready for war and would fight for honor and people. The other is serene and a healer of those broken in body and spirit." She said.

He chuckled lightly. "And their mother walks the road between those poles." He paused and touched her cheek gently, in almost a fatherly way. "How are you fairing?" He watched her. "We have not spoken much since my godchildren returned unscathed minus a finger."

"I am well enough." She said.

"The loss of a child is not an easy thing to bear. Time heals the wounds." He said.

"As you told me before, but I am only now coming to believe you."

"Then I am glad you are on the road to recovery." He said. "You of all people should not be sad. The very Earth cries when you weep." He took her hand and they walked together on the streets.

"I find my thoughts lost these days. I pray to the Light and Elune to show me a clear path."

"There is never a clear path, young one." He said softly. "You of all people should know this."

She looked at him. "I do not understand why I am here, Tirion." She said as they walked along the busy streets. "I have business I should be doing in Stormwind for the King and…"

He lifted a hand to silence her. "No Rhenn." He said. "Your council is held in high regard."

"I have no love of war or the pains it has wrought on the world thus far."

"I have no love for it either as well you know." He said. He leaned closer his quick eyes watching her. "Thrall has requested you here as has Varian. They worry that his presence will worry some others." He sighed. "Some do not have the understanding we do. They see skin color and race and not the soul beneath. You know honorable people when you meet them. You have this gift."

She looked up at him. "You do as well I have heard. You were once exiled for it."

He looked down and then back up. "My past does not affect the present."

She shook her head. "Of course it does." She said softly. "It has made you who you are Tirion." She pressed a hand to his chest. "It is who you are here." She pressed her fingers over his heart. She felt it beating and lifted her gaze to meet his.

He looked down at her hand and cupped it over his heart before bringing it to his lips. "You are wiser than your years Rhenn of the Tuskarr. It is an honor to know you and have you considered one of my friends. "

"As I you Tirion." She said. "Come we should arrive before we are late, my lord."

He chuckled. "It is my council, but you are right it would not be seemly if I arrived late." He leaned closer as they passed some of the mages of Kirin Tor. "Personally, I think the beer garden would have been a better place for such talk."

She smiled as he placed her hand on his arm gently and they continued to the council chamber.

In attendance already were King Varian, Thrall, Rhonin, and Highlord Darion Morgaine. The Death Knight sat to the table head's left, his helm before him, his long strawberry blonde hair held back from his face and shoulders by a thong. An empty place was beside him and beside that sat another human death knight. His gray hair and deep set eyes marked him as Thassarian. The once proud man was still a proud death knight, but he now fought hard against the Scourge as Morgaine did. Opposite him was a Blood elf death knight. His eyes were cold as they regarded Rhenn. Rhenn had heard of him. He was Koltira Deathweaver. She had heard of him and that he was the honor brother of Thassarian. Brothers in death or so she had heard.

A man came forward from the wall where he had been standing. Tirion nodded as the officer bowed. "My lady, may I present High Captain Justin Bartlett of the _Skybreaker_. Captain, Marquise Rhenn, councilor to his majesty, King Varian. "

Rhenn dipped her head. "It is an honor indeed to meet the man who brought my son and daughter home from the battle front."

"You give me far too much credit my lady." He dipped his head and lifted her free hand to him. He kissed the knuckles. "I merely delivered them to Dalaran. The hero work was done by Highlord Morgaine and his Knights of Ebon Blade."

"Then I owe a debt to him as well." She said turning to the Death Knight leader near her. "For it is a thankful mother for the safety of her children."

Morgaine regarded her. "You are far too young to be a mother." He murmured.

Tirion smiled a little. "Rhenn is both older and wiser than she appears."

"Thank the Gods that appearances can be deceiving." Morgaine said with a hint of a smile.

"I believe you tease me, Highlord." Rhenn said feigning outrage.

"I do believe I do." He agreed.

"Highlord." Rhenn said bowing to him.

He smiled. "A pleasure to meet the woman I have heard so much about." He said. "And the mother of Jamiy and Helene is certainly a friend to me and ally."

It was then that Rhenn noticed the male Furbolg standing behind Rhonin and they seemed to be having an animated conversation in Ursine. Rhenn knew very little of the language, but as Tirion escorted her to her seat the nearly ten foot tall humanoid bear turned to her and bowed slightly acknowledging her as a woman in the meeting. By his weapons he was a powerful warrior. Most of his right ear had been removed and an earring of feathers and glass hung from the remainder. His quick eyes followed her as he looked down at her from his height.

Rhonin rose to his feet. "Lady Rhenn, this is Chief Baergar Blackpaw of Grizzlemaw/Frost Paw tribe." He introduced. "Baergar, meet Marquise Rhenn of Stormwind and of the Kalu'ak." He said in Common.

Rhenn looked at the great bipedal bear and then clasped the great black furred arm with her own and spoke a formal Ursine greeting. The great head dipped to look at her a look of respect and awe in his eyes. Rhonin was also impressed as was Tirion as the bear gently flexed his arm and returned the greeting. His claws touched enough to pinprick her skin, but not break the skin. She felt the power the arm felt and knew this man was not someone she wanted to have against her.

Tirion nodded to the chief and continued to take her to her seat. Thrall and King Varian both rose to their feet. Tirion helped the Marquise sit between them. They two dropped into their seats when she was settled.

Varian nodded to her. "Hopefully a lady present will prevent any…loud voices from occurring."

Thrall nodded. "Yes. Discourse is often preferred to a bunch of people arguing over petty things."

Tirion took his place in the end chair looking at those whom had gathered. He nodded a greeting to Vereesa Windrunner as she came in with her Lieutenant, Sheerah. With them was Helene. Sheerah dropped into a seat. She was heavy with child and her commander dropped beside her. Helene smiled at her sister-in-law before going and sitting beside Highlord Morgaine.

Grekko had appeared as if by magic and stood nearby. He did not sit, but greeted his wife with a soft smile before he nodded to the others in the room. He then spoke to Bartlett about something to do with the _Skybreaker_.

The Death Knight regarded Helene a moment before leaning to her a sardonic smile on his lips. "How fairs your foot, my Lady?"

She looked at him startled. "Better, highlord. Thank you for asking."

"I just realized how much you resemble your dame, but you look very little like your sire." He looked across the table at Rhenn who was speaking in hushed tones to Thrall and Varian. He then looked up at Grekko who was still talking to Captain Bartlett.

"Jamiy looks very much like him." She said. She did not like that he was insulating that she could be someone else's issue.

He turned as Tirion rose to his feet. "Greetings my brothers and sisters. You all have been summoned to council. The Scourge gained the upper hand in the Valley of Fallen Heroes and many fell. The left flank was annihilated. Only a few survived. Lady Helene and her brother are two of the few survivors." He looked down at Helene who nodded to him. "The traitor must be dealt with. The skies over Icecrown grow dimmer by the day. Arthas must be stopped or the free peoples will be doomed to be mindless undead in his service. Men, women, and children, the Lich King cares not. They will all die at his hand unless the factions of Northrend and the world unite against this common foe."

Darion Morgaine nodded. "He kills without mercy. I have killed on his command without mercy. Thassarian and Koltira also." He took a breath. "We cannot ask for forgiveness for these crimes against the people we once belonged to, but we can make amends by forging ahead and bring down the monster that is the Lich King."

Varian nodded. "Our enemy is great. We must also protect the borders of our own peoples, but this land is rich in resources. Resources the Lich King exploits to his benefit. By working together we can take these and used them for our advantage."

Baergar rumbled and then spoke in his deep guttural language as he shifted. The room watched him and then looked to Rhonin for a translation. Rhonin nodded as the large bearlike man finished. "Baergar agrees that the evil must be dealt with. The Scourge will soon come after him and his Frost Paw and he wishes his people to remain safe. He will send what warriors he can spare. He has an ongoing battle with the Redfang."

Tirion nodded. "We thank you."

Thrall rose to his feet. The room hushed as he lifted his hands. "Some of you may not trust me and I respect that. I have given you no cause to do so, but like Rhonin I believe that the Lich King is a far greater enemy and should be dealt with by everyone, not just the Alliance and your allies."

Varian looked up at him and sighed. "Hellscream and his Horde dogs do not wish a peace. They wish to remove the Scourge and the Alliance."

"A battle with two enemies is harder to fight than one." Thrall said.

Varian nodded slowly. "I cannot partner with the Horde. At the Wrathgate the treachery of the coup of Undercity murdered far more of our brothers and sisters than Arthas. Hellscream himself has lead a successful coup and peace cannot be reached, not even against a common enemy."

Thrall sighed and sat down.

The great door opened to reveal Jamiy. The young paladin was bloodied and he removed his helm as he walked into the room.

"What is the meaning of this Captain? You were stationed in Crystalsong until we were ready for another assault." Tirion asked rising. "We are in council and are not to be…"

"Disturbed." He bowed to the council. "Yes, I am aware. I come on grave business. The Horde is readying and army. They have already attacked the Silver Covenant outpost in Crystalsong and are advancing toward Zul'Drak."

"The land of the Ice Trolls…" Rhenn whispered.

"They would not dare attack the outposts there." Morgaine said rising to his feet. "The Argent Crusade and my own Ebon Knights patrol that land."

"As does the Scourge. Hellscream seems to think that fighting the Scourge away from Icecrown will be easier." Jamiy said.

"The Trolls are a force to be reckoned with on their own. Their Gods are not to be trifled with either." Tirion mused.

Thassarian spoke. "Our brothers and sisters in Zul'Drak will need aide. To fight the Horde and the Scourge at once will not be easy."

"If Hellscream attacks the bases than he is more a fool than I thought him to be." Thrall said. He sighed. "Either that or he is mad."

"So we leave the trolls, a possible ally for the slaughter?"

"No!" A new male voice said in the room.

Everyone jumped as a great white cat leapt onto the table. The spots glowed as did the eyes of the great beast. He was a large snow leopard.

He leapt as people gathered their bearings and landed on Tirion carrying him and his chair backwards. The great cat stood over the paladin with his large clawed foot to Tirion's throat. "I cannot allow that to happen."

Tirion looked up at the beast who turned to the men who had drawn their weapons. That cat laid back his ears and growled deeply. "Stand down and allow me to speak or your leader will die."

Rhenn rose to her feet. "Do as he says." She barked.

The men lowered their weapons, but kept a weary eye on the leopard as he allowed the leader of the Argent Crusade to sit up.

The great bear dropped to his hands and knees knowing at once what this creature was.

"I will aide you against this…Horde, but these trolls are fearful of the unbalance nature that has caused the undead to walk among them. They have captured my mate and will kill her as they have the others in order to try to save themselves." The cat sat sitting. "If my mate was to be rescued the trolls might see that the path they are on is the wrong one and join the side of the people to help cast of the plague that festers the land."

Tirion shifted and the cat growled. He froze. "Who are you?" He asked. "If you are a Druid show us your true form."

Rhenn walked forward. Sitting the cat was as tall as she was. She faced the large cat. "You are Loque'nahak." She whispered. "Your mate is the goddess Har'koa." She bowed her head. "Spirit beasts are mythic creatures. How are you…?"

He cocked his head at her and perked his ears. "You know me." He narrowed his eyes. "You do not fear me as the others do." He said. "You are afraid, but there is understand in your eyes."

Rhenn reached out her hand and he nuzzled it with his nose. They gazed at each other. Images filled her mind. She let her hand drop.

"Do you understand now?" The beast asked. "You are of the earth. Grounded and connected." He looked about before leaping to the table. "I will be at the edge of Zul'Drak when you come. Let me know your decision." He dipped his head to them and then was gone like smoke.

Everyone in the room looked at each other.

Tirion rose to his feet. "Perhaps the spirit beast is right. The trolls would be an asset. We could retake the area with their help or at least not having them hinder us."

"Can we trust a cat who can speak?" Morgaine asked. "What if it was a Druid spy?"

"That was not a Druid." Thrall said. "That was a spirit beast. One of the spirits of this world in physical form. Shamans hear their voices in our rituals, but we almost never see them in physical body."

"Spirit speak. Need help. Help give." Baergar said in his thick Common as he picked himself off the ground.

"He will help us." Rhenn said. Her voice sounded far away. "If we do not help him fear the trolls, then death will sweep the places. The Gods are angry, but helping Har'koa, will turn them to aide us."

Tirion took a step toward the woman. "Rhenn what do you see?" He asked seeing the far off look int her eyes. Her body was with them, but her mind was elsewhere. He had learned well from the Dragon Queen years ago that Seers were to be respected and could be a tool."

Varian stepped forward. "Rhenn?"

"She is seeing a vision." Tirion said quietly. He watched her facial expressions. She was pale and her face held fear and disgust. "Rhenn…what do you see?"

"Death…Blood…" her voice was a low.

Highlord Morgaine and Baergar looked at the woman. The leader of Ebon Blade swallowed. "She is a Seer?"

"Yes." Varian said.

Baergar whispered something.

Varian and Grekko both move closer, but Tirion lifted his hand. "Let her see." He cautioned. "She must return to her body."

Rhenn swayed and her hand went to her head. "Helene." She whispered before she dropped toward the earth. Tirion caught her against him and dropped to one knee as he cradled her against his chest. He rolled her face to him. She was alive. Air filled her breast, but she refused to wake as Tirion called to her and tapped her face.

He looked up at the worried faces of the council. "She fainted." He said. Relief was evident on everyone's face.

Varian and Grekko joined him. She did not appear to be hurt. Tirion rose to his feet lifting her with him. Helene stepped closer and looked at her father. He nodded to her. "Go with her Helene. She was asking for you."

Tirion nodded to the council and walked out toward the infirmary with Rhenn tucked against his chest. Varian and Helene followed.

Highlord Morgaine slapped the table. "To war!" He barked.


	11. On the Front Lines of the Three Sided

Ch 11 - On the Front Lines of the Three Sided Battle

Grekko and Jamiy stood on the front lines among the paladins of the Argent Crusade and the Knights of Ebon Blade. They flanked Highlord Tirion Fordring who was shifting idly as he flexed his new armor. The robes made of a cloth covering over the plate armor beneath. It was a good day to break the new armor in and let more Scourge taste the bite of Ashbringer. The redeemed blade was at his side and glowed with the radiance the Light had granted it when it had been purified at Light Hope's Chapel.

He looked at Jamiy who was wearing the armor of the crusaders of the Argent Crusade under his Stormwind tabard. It had been a gift from Tirion for his bravery and honorable nature when fighting. Already his protégé was becoming much like him. He was the son that he had hoped Taelan would have become. A powerful warrior and a man full of honor. Jamiy was every inch what a paladin stood for, warrior one moment and compassionate healer the next. He had been in a small town while Jamiy was still training to be a full paladin. The Scourge was attacking the small village in the foothills they were patrolling. He found a pregnant woman and her young children hiding in a burning building. He managed to save all three and defended them as they fled. In the forest the lady's time had come upon her and Jamiy delivered a perfect son into the world. This ability to flawlessly go from warrior on the battle field to calm collected healer as people needed it was the true paradox of being a paladin

When Tirion found them Jamiy was holding the small babe in one arm while he comforted the new mother. The two children were close. Tirion had checked over the young man's work and had approved. Both the mother and new babe were well. The children looked up the young paladin as a hero. Pride could affect a paladin, but Jamiy did not allow his to get in the way of his skills.

Now Jamiy was nearly his equal in fighting skills and he carried the Sulfuras, Hand of Ragnaros. The weapon, like Tirion's own weapon, Ashbringer, was one of the legendary weapons that had been forged anew. The pieces had been collected and were waiting for a worthy handler. The weapon chose the carrier. Jamiy had heard his name from the pieces in a box in the armory. Alarmed he had informed Tirion and wondering if he was hallucinating. He was not. The blade had chosen its master and he was worthy of it. His twin carried Val'anyr, Hammer of the Ancient Kings. She likewise had had the great hammer call to her. It had been Alexstrasza, the Life-Binder herself, whom had convinced the young priestess that she was not mad for hearing the soft voice calling to her and used her own dragon's fire to forge the weapon.

The mace could be seen strapped to her back from there he stood. The young priestess stood in her own battle robes. A soft breeze blew her golden hair about her shoulders from under her cowl. She was as proud as her brother and nearly as able in battle. She had been taught at an early age by her mother and her own godfather, King Varian how to fight. It was a rule of the Lady Marquise. All her ladies and her children learned the arts of war and fighting for she well knew that women who did not know how to fight could still die by the blade.

Rhenn was a curious mix of shaman and mage, an oddity and only one of her kind. Her children were all distinct walks of life and training, but Rhenn's training had blurred the lines. The powers of the Light flowed through her as did the elements. She seemed to have mastered the element of water and could bend it to her will, which was no easy task. She could take the form of a white wolf and create totems that aided her in her fighting. She rarely fought, however, preferring to be a diplomat, but her Tuskarr mentor had taught her well. Her daughters and son were as able as she was and inherited her mercy and her sense of diplomacy in their lives as well.

Tirion regarded Jamiy as a second son. He was after all the child's godfather so he at least had some claim to his education and teaching. Rhenn, however, for her part had two amazing children in her twins. The third, Alanis, was often in her studies and in the company of Rhonin. She would soon be a full member of Kirin Tor and he hoped the third would join the other two. A healer, a paladin, and a mage would be a formidable unit and they were bonded closer than any unit Tirion could have designed.

He looked back up the slight grade uphill where Helene stood with Thassarian and Crusade Commander Entari. The officers would keep the healer safe as well as plan attacks from the vantage point above the battle.

Grekko was in his battle gear and leaning against his staff as he surveyed the land before them. It was bleak as all Icecrown was. Near Stormpeaks they had decided to make a stand. If the lines broke they could reform as they retreated up the hills low passes. The Argent Vanguard was less than a mile away and that fortress had withheld the Scourge numerous times. The priest had been at that very spot when Tirion and his Argent Crusaders had created it and then later defended it from the Scourge coming through the low pass known as the Breach from Scourgeholme. He also had fought beside his friends when they had taken Crusader's Pinnacle above the hellish necropolis below.

The priest was a good fighter and healer. He could change roles easily. While his daughter preferred to heal and stay back, which he was thankful for as a father, naturally, he preferred to fight beside his comrades. He mouthed the words to a spell and then became transparent and glowed softly in the low light that seemed to be what qualified as daylight in this nightmare place. Shadowform was hard to master and his daughter rarely used it, though he had become tuned to it and the dark forces it called upon flowed through him. For a man who served the Light this was a dangerous line to follow. One could get lost in the dark ways of the world, but Grekko was of strong mettle and had conquered the demons of the shadows.

For now Tirion looked out across the waste to where the Scourge was gathering. Stitched horrors, large stitched giants, ghouls, geists, skeletons, and gargoyles. Tirion shuttered. Many of the ghouls and skeletons were the fallen in battle. They now were forced to serve the Lich King as mindless undead and kill those whom they once cared for and annihilate the cause they died for. Though there was hope. Highlord Darion Morgaine and his Knights were proof as were the Forsaken.

Morgaine shifted restlessly nearby. He picked at the bare dirt with the toe of his plated boot.

"Patience, my friend." Tirion said. "We will let them make the first move. It will allow us to counter with strength."

Morgaine sighed. "True, though I would rather just cut through their ranks."

"That failed the last time we engaged and we nearly lost Emberblaze and we took heavy losses. They will not be repeated." Tirion said. He watched as a Hulking Stitched Abomination walked toward the front. The large monstrosities were hard to kill because they were so tall and evil. Made from several bodies they had little intelligence other than to wreak havoc on those in their way which could include their own faction if they got in the way.

The skeleton commanders seemed to be taking in the field as much as the Alliance. All at once they lifted themselves into the air and began to cast their spells of ruin. Tirion lifted Ashbringer as he watched the advance of the Scourge. "Now brothers and sisters, fight for the Light!" He barked and the front line advanced.

Morgaine cut two down in his first swipe as Jamiy went for the frost mage skeleton officer who was casting spells at the fighters to freeze them into place. It made it hard to counter the attacks, but the Crusaders and the Knights fought as a cohesive unit with the Alliance.

The mage turned his attention to Jamiy as Jamiy wounded him, severing a bony arm from its masters. The mage turned and screamed the unholy scream that the Scourge often used to communicate frustration. Jamiy held his weapon ready for the skeleton to make a move.

The skeleton lifted itself in a cast and Jamiy struck it before ducking away from the frost bolt. It struck the ground forming a crater. The mage screamed again raising hair on the back of the living's necks nearby.

Tirion and Morgaine stood back to back killing anything that dared come close to them. The flanks were holding and Tirion looked up at the ridge where Helene and the other officers were directing the flanks to push forward as needed. The girl learned quickly and was a military genius. She learned well from her readings and trainings under Tirion, Grekko, Varian, and Thrall.

Joining Helene was Jayde, a blood elf, one of the best warriors of Ebon Blade. Highlord Morgaine did not admit to feeling a strange form of affection to the young priestess, but he wished to insure her safety as Tirion did. Tirion had noticed the banter that passed between the two when Morgaine thought no one was paying attention.

The battle waged with neither side having a clear advantage, but neither side taking heavy looses either. Night would soon be upon them and the battles would become harder. They would have to tactically withdrawn to Argent Vanguard until morning and drive the Scourge back. A loss of ground was of little importance. The Alliance had pushed them backward into Icecrown's bowels. The hope was to drive them to Cathedral of Darkness and from there challenge the Lich King in his own sanctuary. This battle would only be a piece of the war.

A cry was heard and Jamiy, Morgaine, and Tirion all struck down whom they had been battling to see what the outcry have been.

Jayde heard something and whirled about to see an army coming up their back left flank. "Helene!" She leapt before the priestess as she turned. She ducked as the death knight's blade narrowly missed her as and orc fell dead at her feet. Helene drew her weapon and crouched in a battle stance as she realized the Horde were attacking. She was shocked. They had been in Zul'Drak at the last report and Tirion once he had a firm hold in Icecrown again was going to turn to his brothers and sisters in the troll lands.

The officers cried out calling for aide as Garrosh himself appeared.

Jamiy cried out seeing his sister was in the midst of a battle. She and Jayde were battling hard. Crusaders and Knights were moving quickly to aide at the sudden assault. Jamiy looked to Tirion who nodded to him to leave the front line and aide the officers. Grekko was also fighting his way toward the flank. This betrayal by the Horde was felt by all on the battlefield.

Helene cried out as a Horde ax sliced though her arm near her shoulder. Jayde had pushed her down to prevent a fatal blow. The blood elf then was separated from the young priestess who was casting a spell to heal her protectors about her. A circle of light flowed outwards from her and touched her comrades surrounding them with the light as well. They felt refreshed and looked to the priestess as Thassarian leapt to guard her as Garrosh stepped forward. He recognized the healer among the officers.

"That one! I want that one alive!" He barked pointing at the young woman. Helene and Thassarian both turned to meet the onslaught as Horde members fought towards her. The twin glowing blades of the Death Knight soon were dulled from the dark blood that wetted them as he kept the priestess behind him so she could cast her healing spells upon him and others in need.

Jamiy fought and found his father was making his way toward the flank where the Horde was attacking. There were not many, but enough that the surprise attack on the officers was causing the Crusaders and Knights to fall back.

Suddenly Jamiy was frozen in midstride and found his legs bound to the earth by snow. Ice crystals were falling upon him from the sky. He lifted his shield to keep the shards from damaging him as he looked about for the mage that has attacked him.

He spotted the skeleton nearby whom was casting the icy spell on Jamiy and those around him. Jamiy growled and cut through two ghouls that attacked him before he threw his blade. His aim found its mark and the mage fell with the great blade sticking out from its ribs where its heart had once beat. The icy prison shattered and Jamiy saw his sister was cornered and moved to run toward her as he drew his sword from the mage with a bone crunching thud.

Thassarian found himself immobilized as he pushed Helene in front of him. "Go, my Lady, Run!" He cried. He turned to face the Horde.

Garrosh easily side stepped the stunned Death Knight. Helene turned to face him and started to cast a spell drawing Light about herself. He knew the spell was meant to damage him. He moved quickly while she was still and casting to strike her temple with the butt of his ax. She dropped like a stone to the ground the light leaving her.

Smiling Garrosh looked back as Jamiy and Grekko fought their way toward him. "Portal, NOW!" He called.

A Forsaken mage began to cast the spell as Garrosh bent and lifted the unconscious woman. He threw her over his shoulder like she was a slab of meat not a living being. He turned as the portal formed and smirked at the two humans. He then stepped through the portal. The rest of the small company followed that yet lived.

"NO!" Jamiy cried.

Grekko looked about. He caught a fleeing Forsaken priest and cast mind control upon him. The Forsaken froze and turned back toward them. Tirion arrived with Morgaine as they ordered the retreat back to Argent Vanguard. Darkness would soon be upon him.

"Where are you taking her?" Jamiy all by screamed at the undead man.

"Going to Undercity. Prisoner of war." The voice rasped.

"This whole attack was to capture her?" Morgaine asked.

"Yes." The man said. His eyes held venom as he answered. Grekko held the control on him as he glared at the man.

Tirion Fordring laid a hand on Grekko as the Forsaken lifted his dagger upwards. He knew that the father was intending to murder this man with his own hand. "No do not sink to this level, Grekko. We will get her back. Come." He said.

Grekko's gaze shifted. He nodded lightly and let the dagger drop. He dropped the mind control.

The Forsaken man dropped to his knees. He looked up at the leaders gathered about him. He smiled wearily. "I am Forsaken." He said.

"You are dead…again." Morgaine growled and beheaded the man with his blade before Tirion could stop him. He looked at Tirion before he continued with the Knights. Tirion laid his hand on the father and son. "Go!" He ordered.

Jamiy stared at the Forsaken at his feet and then fell into the retreat with his father and Tirion at his side.


	12. Under the Guise of Negotiations

Ch 12 - Under the Guise of Negotiations

Caution. This chapter is for mature audiences only because of its VERY mature themes.

Garrosh Hellscream recognized the portal room of the mage quarter in Undercity instantly. The Forsaken mages had teleported him to their home base. It was frustrating, but recoverable. At least someone seeking the young woman would not look for her here. He held her over his shoulder. Bruised and knocked out she hardly looked like the prize she was. Her robe was torn and her arm bled from near her shoulder. She was light and he continued to carry her as if she were produce not a living creature.

He nodded to the Steward who led the way to the chambers the Horde leaders used when visiting the city of death. The foul stench made even the battle hardened orc's stomach heave until he was able to calm it by getting away from the majority of the undead people.

He walked into the guest chambers and dropped the bound woman unceremoniously on the bed. She moaned softly, but did not come to. He smiled as he looked at the bruise on her temple. She would be out for a while and would have a headache when she woke. He would help that. For now he would write the ransom demand for her.

He knew full well who she was. Helene, priestess of Stormwind, was the daughter of Rhenn, the King's ear and diplomat. Once because of that young woman he had been shamed when Thrall had rebucked him for harassing her when she was with child. This was one of the very children she had been carrying at the time. So many years ago, but the new Warchief never forgot a grudge. He had challenged Thrall in the Ring of Valor and though he allowed him to go with dignity Hellscream had assassins follow the noble orc into hiding and attempt to kill them. None had come back with Thrall's head and it was rumored that he had fled not to a Horde city for shelter, but to the Alliance. The former warchief had always had a heart for Lady Jaina Proudmoore, Lady Rhenn, and Tirion Fordring. Tirion, Garrosh could respect because he was a man of honor, but the two women were fragile and weak.

Garrosh never did like humans. They were proud and did not care for orcs. Though if Thrall was among them perhaps he was of some use for now after all.

He sat at the desk and began to write the ransom demand. Among his demands was to have Thrall's hands brought to him nailed to a block. This would not kill the once great Warchief, but it would keep him from fighting and rising against Hellscream. He also demanded gold and food. These were natural requirements for a prisoner of war.

He ordered food and drink. At least the undead had food worth eating. He was counting the minutes until he could return to his own capital away from this place he considered a hell hole. The Forsaken had their use, he had to admit. Personally he saw them as front line mules against the Scourge.

Helene stirred. He turned and looked at her. She shifted and lifted on sleek leg up. It revealed her pink flesh to her thigh. Garrosh swallowed as he watched her wake. This fragile human was strangely attractive. She lifted her bound hands to her face and groaned softly.

He rose to his feet and poured a glass of water for her. He stood over her and waited for her to open her eyes. She gasped when she saw him and tried to squirm away. His free hand shot out and he held her ankle. She whimpered feeling her tender skin bruise.

"Hold still wretch." He barked.

She held still and looked up at the large Mag'har, one of the uncorrupted from the Outlands. Her breath came in quick gasps. "Overlord…Warchief Hellscream." She blinked knowing him instantly by his brown skin and arrogance. His thick tusks were longer and more pointed than Thrall's.

"So you know me. Good." He said. He lowered a hand to her neck and helped her sit up enough to drink.

"How long was I sleeping?" She sipped the clear life giving liquid slowly. Her mouth was parched and she lifted a hand to touch her lip as he retracted the glass slowly from her. "I am bound?"

"Nearly four hours." He said. "You are my prisoner. You are a priestess. We would not want you to be able to cast a spell on me."

She smiled. "This would stop me?" She asked.

"I could bind them behind you and bind you to the bed." He said laying her back. "Remember I am the captor, my dear." He smiled and she grimaced.

She sat up. Her robe was torn and bloodied in two places. She looked up at him suspiciously. He chuckled lightly at her look. "If I had wished to have had my way with you I would have already. My goal is not to send you back broken to your people."

"Than what I am I here?" She asked. She looked at the dark walls. "Where ever here is…?"

"This is Undercity." He said simply.

"This is Lordaeron?" She asked looking upwards. "The Ruins that the Forsaken claimed?" The chiseled stone ceiling made her think more of a old gothic cathedral built to darkness and where the light never touched. She shivered a little and looked at her arm.

"What remains of it, yes." Hellcream nodded looking upwards. He lifted a strip of cloth. "Come let me see to your wounds. You have three that I have counted, do you have more?" He asked her as he started to bind her arm with surprising gentleness.

He then poured water into a basin and gently dipped a cloth into it. He gently reached around her head to steady her as he reached to press it first to her cracked lip. She jumped back and lifted her arms defensively at his closeness. He smelled of battle and loam, but it was not as wholly unappealing as she would have expected. She too must smell…like a battle.

Thrall never smelled she had noticed. She had heard her brother and the former Warchief joking about unbathed orcs driving away the insects and predators, the Thrall always smelled earthy, like tea, a deep rich smell she could not place. It was a smell she had learned to recognize as familiar and safe. Much like Highlord Tirion Fordring often smelled of earth, metal, and horses, but for the warrior paladin it fit. Her mother always smelled of cinnamon and jasmine. That smell was the most secure smell she knew. It was home.

He looked at her his eyes narrowing. "Come then, this may sting, but it is hardly worth that reaction." He admonished her as if she were a child.

She lowered her arms and allowed him to continue his ministrations. He then washed it out in the bowl and wrung it out again. This time he pressed it to her temple where the butt of his ax had cracked the skin. The blood had dried down her the side of her face and still oozed a little. He was gentle even as she winced. He nodded a little and wiped the dried blood away.

He rose and lifted a strip of cloth. She knew by the color it was Mageweave. He formed a thick part over her wounded temple and then wrapped it about her head gently. He inadvertently touched the tip of her teardrop ear with his finger tip. The gentle touch made her jump startled.

He blinked and then shook his head and moved away. It was well. His proximity had started to alarm her. She, like her mother, was small for a woman. Willowy boned her bone structure was more like her mother's high elf side as were her high cheek bones and ears. Her rounded face and tenacity for life came from her father.

He walked to the table where the food was. "Come, eat, you must be famished."

"I…" She paused watching him.

He chuckled and picked a piece of bread up and ate tore into it watching her. She for her part was starving. She got up and dropped to her knees before the table and began to eagerly eat the foods there. It was a simple meal, but for someone who had not eaten since daybreak it was like ambrosia.

He watched her in amusement. "I am fairly certain that is not how a woman in the court of Stormwind eats."

She looked up at him in mid-chew and gave him a hostile look. He chuckled more and poured her a glass of wine to wash the bread and cheese and cold meats down.

She chewed more slowly and moved to the chair as she drank the wine. It helped the pain she felt in her limbs.

She looked up at him. "You need supplies. I can be the bartering tool for them." She said. "What do you require?" She asked. "I can make the supplies come to you for my freedom."

"I want more." Garrosh said.

"What more?" She asked.

"Thrall's hands and promise that he will never try to raise the Horde against me." He said simply.

"His hands? That is barbaric."

"It makes sure he can never fight me again." Hellscream said watching her. "It is a guarantee."

She looked at him and spat on the floor before him. "I will not ask for that."

"Well enough. I already have in the ransom demand." He said lifting it. "I will be sending it to Varian soon." He walked behind her and she stiffened. He sniffed the air and smiled. "You fear me. Good."

"I fear no one." She said looking ahead.

"You are a poor liar, my lady."

"And you are too close, warchief. A woman must have her space."

He chuckled. "I will have a bath made ready so you may…refresh yourself." He said sniffing her. He lifted a lock of hair and sniffed it causing her to inhale sharply. "I will return when you are bathed and more yourself priestess." He said and walked toward the door. He lifted her hands and cut her bonds. "If you think to harm me, I will send you back in pieces." He said lowly. Knowing he could make good on this threat she lowered her hands instantly as he stepped to her side. He had ordered Thrall be murdered. He could do the same to her.

When he left she exhaled and drew her knees to her chest and began to cry.

The bath was brought to the lady. She composed herself as the Forsaken men carried in the large metal basin and others carried in hot and cold water. The water was too warm so she sat by one of the columns as she watched the steam rise in wispy formations. She sat with her knees to her chest thinking about how to escape. She knew that was impossible here, a human among the undead. She would get ten feet before she was caught and brought back to Garrosh, assuming of course the restless undead let her live.

She reached out breaking her reverie and dipped her hand into the water. It was hot to the touch, but not scalding. She could bathe in this if she was slow and careful. She noticed there was a fresh robe and more wine.

She took the wine and then stripped her battle torn robe. Her circlet, breeches, and bracers followed. She sighed and took a sip of the wine and then dipped her foot into the water. She sucked in her breath at the heat, but held it. Soon her skin acclimated and she stood on one leg. The second seemed easier, but that could have been her imagination.

She then splashed water up her legs to her back. The heat stung and left her skin red where it touched, but soon it felt comfortable. She took another sip of wine and looked at what soaps the Forsaken had brought.

Garrosh had gone and spoken to Sylvanas about some matters. He returned to the rooms when he heard splashing. The girl was not done with her bath. He shook his head. He would give her all the time she needed to feel human.

He watched by and froze when he realized the door was not closed and a small slit allowed him to see into the room. He felt his mouth do dry when he saw her. She was kneeling in the basin. Her bare back was marred by a couple bruises that were turning black and blue from the battle. Her skin was soft and pinkish red. She was tipped forward and he noticed she was washing her hair. He could hear her scrubbing away at her scalp from where he stood. Gods, she would remove her scalp is she continued. He waited and watched her then duck and use a small cup to dump water over her head.

He was not sure what compelled him to enter the room unbidden and reach down to grip her hand to keep the second bucket full from falling over her thick soapy golden tresses. She froze started and turned to look up at him. He looked down at her and swallowed seeming her side and curve of her bare breast.

"You were…getting your dressing…wet." He said.

She glared at him. "In my country, men knock before they enter a chamber where they know a woman is." She said.

"In my country people do as they please. Privacy is a luxury very few know or even wish for." He countered. "Come." He said meeting her gaze as she sat up wrapping and arm about her bosom, though it did little to hide her. He swallowed. "Come, I will help wash out your hair."

She seemed to consider this and then nodded and leaned back slightly. He reached down and drew water. He let it fall from her forehead back. He poured it so it avoided the tender area where she had also thankfully avoided with the soap. After two more bucketfuls her thick hair was clean of soap. He ran his fingers through the soft thick hair. He had never felt something so sleek.

She straightened. "My thanks, Warchief. Now can I finish my bath alone?" She asked pointedly looking at him. Her hair was slicked back and her teardrop ears poked out to the side of her head. She blinked as a drop of water found her eyelid.

He nodded and rose to his feet and walked toward the door. He heard her shift and suddenly felt his animalist urges swallow him. He had been long without female companionship because the war took him from his people. There were plenty enough that were willing to bed with the Warchief and perhaps carry his child to gain them prestige, but there was no mate among them. Perhaps this was why Thall had never mate-bonded with a female. He could not find his equal among them.

Garrosh turned back to the human was she lifted herself from under the water. She had the intelligence he needed in a mate. The intelligence, the grace, the…

He walked back to her as she rose to her feet and reached for a towel her eyes closed. He cupped the back of her head with one large hand tangling his fist in the beautiful hair that physically attracted him and pressed his mouth to hers in a hard bruising kiss. Her eyes flew open. Her first reaction was to step backwards and push away.

He caught her as she nearly tripped over the edge of the tub and gazed at her. He firmly held her wrist in his hand.

"Let go of me!" She screamed in his face not the least bit thankful.

His blood was heated and he looked down at her lithe body. So fragile and yet so ripe for the plucking. He smiled ruthlessly. "No one will come to your aid, my dear." He said with satisfaction

"King Varian and my brother will kill you." She warned.

"I know." He said releasing her hair and moving the hand down to cup one of her breasts.

She gasped. "I will not rest until I see you dead!" She cursed and spat at his face. He grinned at her and then reached for her other hand as she tried to evade him.

"I know." He said. He shrugged and bodily lifted her out of the tub and over his shoulder once more. She cried out as he still held her wrist and squirmed to get free. He planted his free hand on her firm buttock and held her. If she intended escape it has the opposite effect. Her squirming enflamed him all the more for her. He turned his head. She smelled clean and very feminine which made him harden instantly more than he already was.

He lifted his hand and as she tried to move to get off him he brought his hand down on her buttock cheek with a loud slap. "Be still." He commanded.

She did not heed him.

He sighed and threw her bodily to the bed. He gazed at her as she laid there a moment stunned as he began to remove his clothing. She blinked and realized his intent and tired to move from the bed. He dove and caught her arm. He violently twisted it up behind her. There was a loud pop as her elbow and a bone snapped.

She cried out and whirled trying to attack him. He merely laughed and caught her other hand. He forced both wrists above her head. She yelped and struggled kicking with her legs. He gripped one with bruising pressure and flipped her easily onto her knees and hands.

She cried out as her injured arm gave and he dug his fingers into the backs of her legs forcing them apart. One hand planted on her back to keep her still, the other gripped on leg in a bruising grip. He then kept her pressed down as he released himself.

The girl was crying and fighting harder. He was beyond playing games. She would be his and now. He reached for her again and pressed himself deep into her. He felt the resistance and momentarily, fleetingly was apologetic. She was virgin and taking a man as large as he was in her the first time would be very painful. Part of him wondered how such a creature had not had lovers lining the streets to have her favors. Then his pride took over. He was her first. She made and outcry and struggled to try and turn over so she could kick him or get him off her.

Her warmth was captivating around him. He pulled himself out and then pressed in again. He reached between them. She struggled in alarm as she felt him exploring her tender area. She grew more alarmed that her body was betraying her.

Garrosh bent his head down and nuzzled her almost affectionately as the hand that had been on her back moved to her hip. His other hand lifted to his nose. Blood mixed with her own feminine smell made his heart race with need, a need he had never felt before. He needed to mate, NOW!

She still fought him and as her body betrayed her more she struggled harder trying to turn over and somehow kick him off. The damage was done, but perhaps she could knock him away and unconscious so she could escape. Death at this moment would be better than this shame and pain she felt.

She managed to kick her small foot into his inner thigh. Grunting, Garrosh was too focused in his aim to take heed of her as he rocked back and forth taking pleasure from her tight walls and the heady smell of blood and sweat.

Finally, he had enough of her fighting and reached a hand up and hit her temple where the fresh bruise was. Her vision swam and she whimpered before she passed out. Her body went limp with her body collapsing to the bed.

Garrosh caught her and pressed a pillow under her hips to keep her up so he could finish his task. Minutes later he cried out as his seed spilled into her and he panted. He collapsed over her. He came back to himself and realized he was likely crushing her. He lifted himself away and sat back on his knees as he looked at her.

Blood and his semen stained her thighs and the pillow. Her arm was at a grotesque angle to her body. She was unconscious. Her temple was bleeding again and it oozed down the side of her face. The reality of what he just done hit him. He had just raped her.

He gently laid her down on the bed and called for towels, hot water, and soothing herbs to be brought. He had not meant for this to happen and the enormity hit him like a punch. Holding her as a prisoner of war offered him an advantage. Raping her meant her family and anyone who knew her including Highlord Tirion Fordring and King Varian, the pompous king of Stormwind could avenge her. More over what happened if she got with child.

He swallowed that thought, though if she did carry his seed he would care for her and it as best as he could. She must hate him and he hardly blamed her. He dressed quickly after seeing to himself.

His attendants brought the items he had called for. Gently he set her arm and bandaged it to her body. He then washed between her thighs. There was more blood than he remembered from the first woman he had deflowered, but then she had been an orc as he was and designed to take someone of his girth and length. He had no doubt that he had bruised her internally for he had ripped her externally. He tenderly made a poultice to soothe the pain and heal the torn flesh of her most sensitive area. He then turned to and bound her head after he wiped the blood away.

He dressed her. It was like dressing a doll that was missing one limb. He had bound her broken arm to her body to heal it and her wrist that he also found broken by immobilizing it.

He rose to his feet and nodded as he saw the troll priest Ga'het standing at the door. The priest had an uncanny ability to be there when he was needed and just as Garrosh was going to summon him. Hellscream nodded to him. "I must meet with Sylvanas. Tend her hurts will you." He said. "The undead were savage to her when she tried to escape. I managed some, but she will need tea and other soothing herbs when she wakes."

The troll nodded and bowed. "Warchief." He said.

Hellscream leaned down to the girl who had curled into a ball and pressed back her hair in a somewhat affectionate gesture. It was not lost on the priest. It was the touch of a lover. "Bin mog g'thazagcha." He whispered to her.

The troll heard it and watched as the Warchief left the room looking somewhat lost.

The male troll looked at the woman. This was dangerous. For the Warchief to care for a human was very dangerous. By the smell in the room they had shared bed pleasures only a short time ago. He looked down at her. Orc sex was often violent and she likely had not been prepared so she had suffered the broken bones.

A child could come of this and that would simply not do. He went to the wine bottle and pulled out a bag. He crumbled some herbs into the wine glass and poured the wine in. He let it sit for a few moments before walking back to the balled up woman. Gently he lifted her head and poured the liquid down her throat. She coughed a little and some came back out, but most succeeded. The herbs would prevent Garrosh's child from taking root.

He lifted her up in his arms. Now to get her away from here before the Warchief continued this useless and dangerous infatuation. He walked quickly through the halls. He had served as Ambassador to Undercity for many years under Thrall and knew the passages well. He walked out of the sewers and still carrying her came to the abandoned house where a Death Guard was resting for the night after a long patrol. His skeletal mount was tied up outside.

Quickly the troll priest cast a light spell on the girl to keep her alive and unconscious as he tied her to the saddle. He then walked the mount to the road heading toward Silverpine forest and Gilneas. He slapped the bones of the horse's backside and it dashed off carrying its cargo.

He went back to the room and stood outside. He looked at the stones against the wall and turning rammed his head against it. He fell down unconscious knowing it would look that she escaped and injured him in the process. On the path she was on she would reach Gilneas soon enough or at least a human settlement in Silverpine that would take her to the capital of the mongrel Worgen where she would be taken back to her own people.


	13. Shadowmoon has the Cure

Ch 13 - Shadowmoon has the Cure

The skeleton horse walked through the border lands and eventually stopped by a Gilnean patrol. They at first thought the beast had run after its Forsaken owner had perished, but Liam Greymane heard the grown from the mess of cloth at the saddle. His sensitive wolf hearing heard the ragged breathing, but it was not the worn breath of a Forsaken. This was the breathing of someone who was living.

He walked to the horse and lifted the tousled hair of the form that was tied across the saddle. "Holy Gods!" He barked recognized Lady Helene of Stormwind even with her battered face. Her eyes opened and she shivered looking up at him.

"Don't hurt me…" She whimpered. "Please…"

Liam felt his heart lurch as he gently cut her bonds with his knife. He gently lifted her down and cradled her. "Never sweet Lady." He said softly. He cradled her against his chest. He gazed at her bleeding hurts and wondered what had befallen her. She was one of the few whom viewed him as a human and that humanity she made him feel made him forever in her debt.

He tenderly held her as he mounted the skeletal horse and held her before him. He held her close to warm her. She was so cold to the touch on her arm, but her head burned with a fever. "Come we must return the Lady Helene to her people." He told his guard.

They nodded transforming into Worgen to run alongside the mount.

They entered Gilneas and quickly made their way to Greymane Manor. He tried to keep her still to keep the horse's stride from rocking her too much. She was hurt and hurt terribly. The smell of blood was thick in his nostrils and he could sense she was weak. He had to fetch her help.

He carefully dismounted handing her for a moment to priestess Alexsta. The woman was still in her Worgen form as she looked at the forlorn form she held in her arms. He nodded to her and lifted Helene against him.

"Tirion…"She whispered. "Find Tirion…"

"Tirion?" He asked. "Highlord Fordring? The legendary paladin?"

He looked at her face, but she lapsed into unconsciousness. It was likely a blessing for her wondered how much pain she was suffering. Passed out she would no longer feel it.

He carried her upstairs and into one of the guest rooms as he barked orders to people about him to send messages to Highlord Fordring, King Varian, and for the priestess to come with him. Elizabeth had heard all the fuss and come to see. She looked in the door as her brother laid the broken body down on the bed.

"Moonlight, what happened to her?" She gasped.

"I do not know." Her brother answered. "But she has broken bones that have been attended. She was strapped to a mount." He shook his head and turned to start a fire to keep her warm as his sister drew the coverlet over her.

Highlord Fordring and Jamiy sat in the War Room of Stormwind Keep. King Varian joined them. The younger man looked very out of sorts. He was playing ideally with a piece of wood and a knife. The young man had hardly spoken to anyone since his twin had been kidnapped, but his eyes and demeanor were restless.

Jamiy looked up at the king as he walked to them. Varian began without preamble. "She is on her way home." He said.

"What?" Jamiy looked up. "They let her go?"

"I think you underestimate your sister's ability to negotiate." Highlord Fordring said. He smiled, but it fell away when he saw the King's eyes flick away. "Is she well?"

The King shook his head and extended the letter he held. It bore the Greymane seal. He held another unopened, which he also passed to Fordring. This was addressed to him.

Fordring opened his letter and looked up sharply. Jamiy leaned forward. "What? what is it?" He asked anxiously.

"She is injured." Tirion said.

"How bad?" The young paladin asked.

"It does not say many particulars." The King said. "But she lives." He said. "Tirion has been requested to see to her before she returns to Stormwind." He looked at Jamiy. "She has a broken bone that needs mending. The Gilneans suggested it be done before she traveled to make her more comfortable."

Jamiy nodded slowly. "They always see to her comfort."

Tirion rose. "I will take Hartley with me. A paladin and a priest will have her healed to travel."

Jamiy nodded and walked from the room.

Varian nodded to Tirion. "My thanks for going to Gilneas. I know you have other matters to attend to."

"Jamiy is distracted and I must admit, so am I. I will see her home before returning to Northrend to continue against the Lich King.

Highlord Tirion Fordring arrived at the Gilneas port. He had traveled by boat. It was the fastest way to cross the Great Sea to Gilneas. There was a storm brewing in the sea. The ship had just skirted it making for a night of rough seas.

Gilneas as always was surrounded by mist and rain. The waves were starting to swell. The storm was already affecting the sea around the small human nation. Tirion looked up the clouds. The land always seemed so cold and uninviting. No one the people here were cold as well.

Hartley looked about and then they moved quickly to the end of the pier where a man was standing waiting flanked by several others. "Highlord Fordring?" The man asked. He was a man nearly seventy, but was large and well muscled. By his clothing he was a noble.

"Yes." Tirion nodded. "Hartley." He said nodding to the Draenei beside him. "An honor to at least meet you, your highness."

"Greetings. You have arrived just in time." The man said. "The lady grows weak and her fever burns." He said.

"Helene has a fever?" Tirion asked suddenly more concerned.

"Yes." Genn nodded. "And it will not break. She fights, but grows weak." He said as they mounted the horses nearby.

"Take me to her." Tirion said.

Genn nodded. They rode for nearly an hour to Greymane Manor that overlooked Greymane City. Tirion had noticed the people staring at him as they trotted through the town. He sighed ruefully. Likely these poor people had not seen a paladin in shining armor in quite some time. They continued up the path to the manor.

Tirion followed Genn through the maze of halls to a large oak door. Genn paused. "When we realized she was not overcoming her hurts we moved her to a family room. They are not as drafty and the fire places warm better."

Tirion nodded as Genn opened the door. The fire made the room cozy, but Tirion's focus was on the young woman lying in the middle of the large bed. She was on her side curled in a ball. He took a step forward. A young Gilnean child was gently pressing a rag to her sweaty brow. A woman stood back watching.

Tirion went to Helene's side and took in her bruised face. "Light, what happened to her?"

"We do not know." Liam Greymane said rising from where he had been stoking the fire. "She asked to find you Highlord Tirion. She will only allow Emily to touch her. It is like she fears being touched."

Tirion nodded as he removed his gloves looking at Hartley. "We will require you all leave so we can assess her."

"We cannot just leave…" Bess Greymane protested.

"It's all right momma. They won't harm her." The small child said moving away. She looked up at Tirion. "He is good." She walked to him and touched his hand. She then smiled and walked out.

Liam gathered his sister and father and they retreated, though Bess continued to protest leaving the woman with people she did not know.

Tirion turned back to Helene as she shivered. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Helene." He whispered. "Child…"

She turned and opened her eyes. He swallowed. The fever was taking a toll on her. She looked half mad as she watched him. He reached to touch her and she shifted away and turned back to the pillow.

"Helene. It's Tirion. You summoned me." He whispered leaning closer and using the hushed tones he would for a child. Something was very wrong.

"Tirion." She murmured.

He nodded.

She turned back. "Vendel'o eranu." She whimpered as tears sprang to her eyes again.

"Help you forget what, child?" He asked. He had not known she knew Thalassian.

She sobbed and pushed the blankets down. She continued until the dark stain on the robe was visible to his eyes between her thighs. Tirion swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He said a soft prayer to the Light to give him strength to not only bear her emotions, but his own. Tenderly he reached a hand and pressed it to her cheek. She stiffened and then relaxed as she summoned the Light to aide her in her recovery.

She took a shaky breath and relaxed visibly. She knew she was safe and she was under the care of someone she trusted completely.

Tirion looked grimly at Hartley who was preparing herbs. The Draenei lifted his gaze and met Tirion's for a moment. He too knew the implications of what he saw. The bruises, broken bones, cuts, two broken fingers, a broken wrist, and blood between her legs were all signs of a brutal attack. Also there was something deeper, darker that clouded her healing.

Tirion set to work to try to save the soul of the young women before she retreated into herself. Hartley assisted the elder paladin as they called upon the Light to not only heal her wounds, but also her mental anguish.

Two days later when she had healed physically, but for her fever, Tirion called upon Gelta, a Kirin Tor mage whom he had brought with him. The girl was stable enough to travel and porting her to Stormwind would be far less taxing than the ship across the sea. She burned with the fever that refused to break and it was starting to take its toll on her already fragile body.

The Gilneans did not have a portal room, but the mage portal brought them to Stormwind's mage quarter. Tirion carried the young woman wrapped in a blanket to Argent House nearby on the canals. He nodded to his Argent Crusade crusaders as well as two Death Knights whom were also staying. Tirion walked to his own apartments and laid the girl in his own bed.

Familiarity was what she required. He knew victims of rape often could not stand to be touched and he knew she would soon demand to bathe. He would have to keep her from scrubbing herself raw. For now at least the fever would keep her in bed. She had not fought him when he had stripped her to see to her hurts. The realization of what she had gone through had made him taste bile. Some women would not have survived. It was her fighting spirit that kept her alive. It was the same spirit that had kept Rhenn as an infant alive until she had been drawn up from the sea. The Light and the force of will kept her alive now. He prayed it would be enough.

Her physical hurts had been treated with due skill. The fever baffled him, but now that her body was mending, he hoped it would disappear. Her wounds internally could not be repaired, but Hartley had packed clothes soaked in herb laced water into her to stem the bleeding and promote healing. They changed her bandages once every couple hours to insure the best healing possible. The bruises on her thighs and arms marked her porcelain flesh. Finger marks from being held very tight. For a man to abuse such a sweet child so was no man at all. He craved power and domination and the only way he could have it was to abuse those smaller than he.

Her head wound was relatively small, but had bleed significantly. The deep bruise had spread down the side of her face. He had cleaned the blood from her and then held her with the tenderness of a father. If she had been born of his loins, he would have sought justice already, but since he needed to stay level headed to keep Jamiy, Varian, and possibly Grekko from being rash, he could only hold her and whisper softly.

Though Tirion was bounded by blood and honor to Eitrigg, he was starting to feel his personally alliance and wanting for peace wavering. Hellscream was responsible for this. He had managed to get that from her tortured nightmares that she woke screaming. He had been there and held her as she calmed. He was amazed that she trusted him so. Many would have nothing to do with another soul until they could process what had happened, but she had summoned him, allowed him to tend her, and allowed him to comfort her.

As soon as she was settled he sent Hartley to fetch King Varian, Lady Rhenn, Grekko, and Jamiy. Jamiy would do better once he knew she lived, but Tirion would have to control the lad to keep him from seeking to go and challenge Hellscream to avenge his twin. Tirion swallowed as he stood watching the girl from the door as she shivered in her sleep. He had made a sleeping draft that would allow her to heal and not wake for a few hours. A blessing. Her dreams and waking moments were filled with the memories of being held captive and raped.

He heard the door open and he gently shut the door and walked toward the landing.

"HELENE!" Jamiy cried. "Where is she?"

Tirion met him on the stair landing. "She sleeps for now. Come. We will wait for her to wake before you see her." He said steering the man away.

Grekko, Varian, Thrall, and Rhenn all stood in the entry way. Rhenn was in a severe dress, which Tirion knew meant she had left a meeting with some Stormwind guild to see to her daughter. Her hair was pulled back and wrapped about her head in two tight thick braids. She looked anxious at Tirion as he nodded to them.

"Tirion is she well?" She asked coming to him. He looked down and took her hand. He kissed it lightly and bowed over it.

"She recovers." He said avoiding the question.

She gave him a puzzled look and he ignored that as well.

"If you would join me." He said walking with his hand on Jamiy's shoulder. They entered the meeting room and sat down. "She is resting. I will not tax her with visitors or too many visitors while she is weak." He said.

"Weak?" Rhenn asked.

"Yes, my lady." Tirion said formally. "Helene is very delicate. She has a fever and several broken bones."

"That bastard…" Jamiy hissed rising to his feet. He walked to the window and folded his arms.

"Peace Jamiy." Tirion said softly. The younger paladin looked up at the elder and sighed.

Grekko was pacing lightly. After a few moments he stopped and dropped beside his wife.

Varian folded his arms as he sat back. "We will wait then."

Tirion took a breath and nodded. He ordered tea.

Hartley came to the small group sitting in the meeting room. He nodded to Tirion who stood. "Jamiy, I will have you come up now." He said.

Rhenn looked up at him. "She has not asked for her mother?"

"She has, but she asked for her brother first." Tirion said. It was a lie, but it would easy the younger man's heart. Rhenn nodded slowly.

Tirion led the way to her room. He opened the door and Jamiy stood at the door a moment letting his eyes adjust to the darkened room and to take in his sister curled in a ball watching the dancing flames of the fireplace.

Jamiy then at once moved and swept the young woman into his arms in a hearty embrace and caressed her matted hair. "Helene. Praise the Light you are well." He said.

He felt her stiffen in his arms before she violently put her good hand to him and pushed him back from her. "Go away!" His twin sobbed. "Dirty! I'm dirty and used. Go away!" She cried. Her voice was barely above a whisper, but it hit Jamiy as if she has punched him.

He jumped backwards away from her as she started to sob and wrap her arms about herself. She rocked a little holding herself and muttering. He stared mute at his twin.

Jamiy's eyes were wide with horror at the change in his sister. He did not like it and he was terrified she was lost somewhere within this frightened and injured woman before him. This was not Helene. He turned to Tirion and then looked down as he walked out of the room.

Tirion heard him go down the stairs and out the front door. Tirion had been expecting her to at least let her twin comfort her. Twins were often closer than most lovers and he knew her rejection stung not only Jamiy's pride, but his heart as well.

Sighing he eased her back to lying down and soothed her by rubbing her brow tenderly. She soothed almost instantly. Her eyes were shut as she laid down in her fetal position again. He wondered what it was about him that calmed her. He was honored and saddened he and Hartley were the only two males, so far, she allowed to touch her since the assault.

Tirion had her drink another sleeping draft. Her fever seemed to be getting worse. Red marks were on her face and sweat fouled her already matted hair. Tirion gently touched her with his palm blessing her with the Light to ease her and calm her mind.

She was resting within a few moments and he walked from the room. He walked downstairs and was met in the meeting room by King Varian, Rhenn, Thrall, and Grekko all looking at him. The same question appeared to be echoed on their faces. Why had Jamiy stormed out?

"Your highness, Thrall, if you would excuse me for a few moments, I must talk to Rhenn and Grekko in private for a few moments."

"She is my goddaughter." Varian protested.

Lady Rhenn laid a hand upon his arm. "Let me humor him for now Varian. I will inform you after."

Reluctantly, he nodded.

Thrall dipped his head. "Very well." He then lifted a pouch and dropped it on the table. "I have more tea for her. Hartley said you required it."

"Aye. Keeps her from dreaming and waking to memories." Tirion said.

"Memories…" Varian asked.

"If you please." Tirion said.

Thrall and Varian walked into the hallway. Thrall watched Tirion walk to the two and sit. Rhenn was seated and Grekko stood behind her his hand resting on her shoulder. Her hand was over his. It was the most intimate gesture Tirion had seen from the pair since Grekko had hit her.

Thrall for his part walked upstairs. He sensed something was very wrong with Helene. He needed to see what it was. Varian began speaking with some of the crusaders and hardly noticed the orc leaving.

Tirion took a breath. "Helene is not well. Physically, given time, her wounds will heal. Her spirit, however, came close to being broken, and if she loses her will to thrive, she may yet pass on."

Rhenn gasped.

Grekko seemed to contemplate that. "What happened to her Tirion?"

Tirion looked up at him. "Your daughter is the victim of a violent rape Grekko. Helene fought and fought hard. She broke bones trying to escape the torment." He took a breath. "It was violent enough she still bleeds internally."

Rhenn's eyes closed and she paled. Tears came to her eyes. "My baby…" She whimpered. "My baby girl!" she suddenly began to sob.

Grekko turned her chair and gathered her into his arms and held her to him. He soothed her tenderly. He whispered to her and kissed her hair as she sobbed against him. He pressed his cheek to the top of her head and wept himself for his daughter whom had suffered.

Tirion took his leave and found Varian in the hallway watching the pair. Varian caught his arm as he watched Rhenn sob against her husband and Grekko hold her to him.

"Helene suffered at the hands of Hellscream didn't she."

Tirion looked at the girl's parents and then back to Varian. "More than any of us can understand." Tirion said sadly. He turned to return to his patient's side.

Varian watched the pair in the other room as he felt his heart become sick and hard to what had happened to the young woman.

Above Thrall walked to the door. He stepped inside and froze at the door. The smell of Garrosh Hellscream filled his nostrils and he instantly was on edge. The only living being in the room was Helene and she was sleeping in the bed. She looks so childlike as she lay curled up becoming as small as possible.

He stepped forward and something was on the air. He leaned closer to her. "Goat's Beard?" He asked. She stirred and he stepped back. He did not wish to wake her. He could smell the blood. Goat's Beard was a common enough plant from the Barrens. The hearty small plant made for mild hallucinations and so was part of shaman rites to see into the spirit word. However, it also taken in slightly higher doses proved to be a useful anti-pregnancy narcotic. However, if taken in higher amounts than a small spoon full for a human would act as a poison. Her breath smelled of the slightly bitter herb and wine.

Tirion walked in and saw Thrall moving about preparing herbs.

"What are you doing here?" Tirion asked.

"She was poisoned." Thrall said not looking up.

"Poisoned?" Tirion asked. That explained her fever that did not recede. Her body was fighting it.

"There is only one cure for Goat' Beard. It is dangerous, however. The flower grows near extreme heat." He said. "It was only discovered not long ago."

"Goat's Beard?" Tirion stepped forward. "How do you know this?"

"Can you not smell it?" Thrall asked. "I know Garrosh's stench clings to her, but beneath it."

"I can smell nothing." Tirion said honestly.

"Humans." Thrall said. He continued his work. "The plant is rare and I only have a small bulb. More must be retrieved."

"From where?"

"Shadowmoon Valley."

"In Outlands?" Tirion asked.

"Yes." Thrall said. He looked up finally at the Highlord. "That is why she still bleeds. Garrosh did not wish her to carry his child. He poisoned her, but I believe the crone he summoned used a dose for an orc woman not a human. It is slowly killing her."

"Hellscream forced a miscarriage?" Tirion said sounding shocked.

"No he prevented a pregnancy." Thrall said. "The coward had his way and tossed her aside to die. He is not worthy of the title he stole."

The girl whimpered in her sleep. Tirion gently pressed a cloth to her brow. "Rest child." He said calling upon the Light to surround and protect her. She took a deep breath and her body shivered, but she did not wake.

Thrall stood and looked at her as he passed Tirion the tea. "Make as much tea as you are able to from the bulb and try to keep her cool. Pray that we return in time. As the drug begins to attack her body and she can no longer fight it she will begin to bleed from her gums and nose. She also will begin to become delirious. I have only seen one case before we had a cure. A woman had been raped by a Satyr in the border and she ate a full plant to rid her womb of the child."

"We?" Tirion asked looking up.

"I am taking Jamiy and we are finding the herb."

"That will be dangerous for you to leave this sanctuary."

"Yes. A risk I am willing to take." He said looking at the girl once before he moved to leave the room. Tirion nodded and then eased the girl up.

"You must drink this." Tirion said.

Thrall found Jamiy not far from the great house. He was seated on a bridge wall looking at the canals, seemingly lost in thought.

"Come, lad. We must save your sister."

"That woman isn't my sister. She doesn't even know me."

"Do you have any idea what she has been through?" Thrall asked.

"Someone beat her, but she will recover. Won't she?" He asked looking up at the orc.

Thrall took a breath. "She was violated Jamiy. Violated and poisoned. Come. The cure to the poison grows far from here. She knows you. She just is dealing with having her person being attacked in every way possible."

Jamiy had been ready to speak, but his mouth shut hard as he rose his feet grimly. "Who…who touched her that way?" He reached up and took Thrall by his collar. "Answer me…"

"I know not." Thrall said. He refused to raise this boy's hate against anyone, including his own enemy. He loosened the man's grip. "Come."

Jamiy nodded and followed the orc to the Mage Quarter. They ran upstairs into the wizard's sanctum where opened portals to several cities stood. Thrall looked at the images. He then chose the Tower of Light that was reflected in the portal. It would take them to Shattrath.

It was the quickest way.


	14. Reunited and Healing

Ch 14 - Reunited and Healing

Thrall and Jamiy arrived in Shattrath and looked about. A'dal was hovering nearby. They quickly went to find mounts to take them to Shadowmoon. They were, however, intercepted by a blood elf woman.

"Lord Emberblaze." She said addressing Jamiy.

He looked at her. The slight woman was taller than he was. Her eyes swirled with wisdom well beyond her physical youthfulness. Her green eyes regarded Thrall a moment. The title was not lost on either man, however. Jamiy was so focused her did not heed it as a sign of whom she served. Thrall knew that the twins and Rhenn bore this title, but had never hear it spoken.

"Who are you?" Jamiy asked. "Why do you hinder us when we must move fast?"

"I was sent to aid you in your quest young one." She said.

"Young one?" Jamiy blinked. "You cannot be more than twenty."

"Careful Jamiy." Thrall said. "There is more than appears here." He sensed this woman was very magical though she did not feel like a threat.

"Indeed." She said. "For example, I am the fastest way to Shadowmoon." She said and with a flash of light she transformed into her true self, a large red female wrym. She lowered her monstrous head to look at Jamiy with her multifaceted eye. "I was sent to aid you." She said again.

Jamiy stared at her. "You are Alas, one of the handmaidens of the Dragon Queen." He said.

A deep rumble was heard and Jamiy looked up started to hear the great beast laughing. "Of course. You have never seen us in your adult lives, there has not been a need for our help." She said. "I was at your birth, young paladin, and your life is but a brief spark to mine."

Thrall stood still watching the dragon. She could have easily dispatched them if she had wished to. "My lady." He said. "You said you can aid us?"

"Helene lies dying. I must do what I must to prevent this." Alas said. "Come." She lifted her foreleg. "Mount. We will be in Shadowmoon within three hours."

Jamiy mounted grabbing a large neck spike to pull himself to her shoulders. Thrall followed. Her back was wider than the drakes he had ridden before. She shifted and he felt the powerful muscles between his legs as the dragon moved. The scales were slick, but he did not feel any danger in falling unless she suddenly had to do an unexpected maneuver.

Thrall settled behind him and she spread her wings. With one great wing beat they were airborne. The two men held on as she gained altitude to sail over the trees of Terokkar Forest. She then glided; almost effortlessly it seemed, toward the home of Illidan Stormrage and his Black Temple.

Thrall looked about as the wind rushed by his face. The air in the forest smelled fresh and like the trees, but as they neared the borderlands the smell turned acrid. Alas suddenly banked and the two dropped low and felt a fireball go by them. Thrall turned. It was green in color. Fel magic.

The dragon flew past them and more cannons fired. Thrall heard them. Alas dodged them all. All, but the last. She had rolled down away from another and it struck her right back leg. She bellowed in pain. Thrall lifted his hands and he used the element of water to cool the flaming glob of Fel magic. It fell from her hindquarter, but left pink and blackened skin behind.

"My thanks." She said. He looked up and noticed her head was arched back looking at the damage as she hovered a moment.

"My pleasure, my lady. I will tend you when we find a place to land."

"No need. I will regenerate." She said. "I will drop you at Wildhammer Stronghold and I will rest." She said. "I will aide you when I can, but the flower you seek is only a few miles from the Dwarf stronghold."

Jamiy looked back at Thrall who nodded. "She must rest. The burn could infect and she could lose a leg or more."

She glided toward the stronghold. The fortress loomed up and she stopped and hovered as three Wildhammer dwarves on their gryphons waited before her.

"Who are ya?" One called.

"We are from Stormwind on a mission." Jamiy called back.

"You have an orc." Another said.

"He is no threat to you." The dragon answered. "I will answer for him."

The dwarves seemed to consider that. She then passed them and went down toward the ground. She landed and hissed as she hopped sending her cargo to the earth harder than she had wished.

"My apologies." She hissed and transformed into her Blood Elf form. She lifted her robe to her thigh and looked at the angry burn that looked waxy. She took a step and hissed in pain.

The gryphon riders had landed as well and seemed surprised to see the blood elf. They lifted their weapons, but another called to them to lower them.

"Peace, lads." Jamiy looked at the tattooed dwarf before them.

"Please. Our friend requires medical attention and my friend and I must find a plant on the magma fields to save my sister." Jamiy said.

"You trust a Horde?" the dwarf asked.

"Yes." Jamiy said.

The dragon in human form faltered and Thrall reached and held her elbows to keep her upright as Jamiy reached and swept her legs into his hands. The dwarf nodded for them to follow. They moved quickly to the inn within the heavily fortified walls of the fortress.

They laid her on a bed. She gasped as her leg bumped the bed.

"I thought dragons could withstand such attacks." Jamiy said.

"We can, but Fel magic is evil and sucks the good from us. Then it burns us to the very soul." She sighed. "I was not prepared for such an assault. Forgive me." She said.

Jamiy took her hand and kissed it. "Rest." He said.

Thrall ripped her robe to reveal the injury as they woman protested, but she was fading. Jamiy brought clothes and salve to help. Thrall bond the injury and looked up at the woman. "Stay still for a time." He warned. "Flying us to safety has cost you."

"I vowed to protect you and Emberblaze."

"We can handle it from here." Jamiy smiled at her. "I know you will join us soon."

She nodded and closed her eyes.

Thrall and Jamiy asked the Thane for aide. He was too busy keeping his Stronghold from attack, but he did offer them advice. He knew where the plant favored, the rocky outcroppings where the lava poured off the continent. He also offered them gryphons on the promise to return them.

Kurdran Wildhammer was taller than most dwarves that Jamiy had encountered and he seemed to be a fair man. He promised to keep the dragon woman safe from harm as she recovered. To him it was a privilege to have such company.

Jamiy walked out and met Eli Thunderstrike, the gryphon keeper. Sky'ree, Kurdran's own mount was among those there. She watched the newcomers with interest. The two birds were quickly saddled and were named Kyrie and Jay'ree. Thrall took the larger male Jay'ree. The green armored gryphon allowed him to mount and walked out of the pen. He cooed at his passenger softly in acceptance.

Kyrie was armored in blue and seemed sadder than Jay'ree. Eli explained that it was good to have her fly again. She was in morning for her companion whom had several months before. She seemed to welcome and accept the human paladin as worthy of her. She ruffled her feathers as he mounted and settled on her. He reached forward and tenderly caressed her neck. The feathers lifted revealing her skin. She cooed as his finger caressed her softly.

Eli was impressed. "She has never allowed another to touch her so. Not for many moons." He said.

"I remind her of her master, perhaps." Jamiy offered.

"Jymara was a good man, they know the heart better than us." The dwarf nodded.

"We best get a move on then should we not, brother?" came a voice near them. Jamiy whirled in his saddle and discovered Prince Anduin sitting on a bronze drake.

"How have you come to be here?" Thrall asked.

"I could not let you have all the fun could I? Besides," He scratched the drake's neck affectionately. "I had to see how my new friend flew." He smiled at Jamiy. "How is Helene?"

"Weak." Jamiy said. "The poison will kill her if we are not quick."

Anduin frowned. "Come let us help her." He clapped his hand on Jamiy's back. "I know she is your twin, but I have always seen her as my sister also."

Jamiy nodded. "Thank you, your highness."

Anduin shook his head. "I am not the Prince to you."

They lifted into the darkened sky lit only by fel magic streaming across. The gryphons flew where their riders wished. They flew toward the Netherwing Ledge and found the lava they were looking for. Also they noted blood elf patrols would make it difficult.

They landed in what they thought was a spot clear of the patrols. As Thrall looked about he found the plant. There were three together and he quickly set about digging up the bulbs in the volcanic soil. He found the soil was nearly burning, but he needed the roots to save Helene.

Anduin and Jamiy stood guard. They noticed a large lizard ambling toward them. It paused and then sent a fireball of green flame toward them. Jamiy pushed the Prince from harm and the fireball passed by and dissipated.

Jamiy crouched as the beast came for him and snapped at him. He dodged and hit it. The blows were glancing off the heavy armor the creature had for scales. Anduin had rolled away and recovered. He joined the fight. Anduin was pinned down by the beast. It snapped at him. His shield kept him safe. He then heaved and plunged his sword into the beast's jaw.

It fell dead.

Thrall had two bulbs and was working on a third when a sword at his throat made him freeze.

"What is this? Horde and Alliance as one?" Came an arrogant silky voice. Thrall looked up. "I would have not guessed an orc could be off his guard."

Anduin and Jamiy lifted their hands as blood elves surrounded them with large bows.

"We are no threat to you commander." Thrall said noting the man's rank by his clothing. "We are on a mission of mercy. Please allow us to return to her."

"Her?"

"My sister is dying." Jamiy said.

"And you had to come to this hell to find a cure?" The blood elf cocked his head. All three nodded. "What do you take me for a child?" He asked. "You are spies."

Anduin looked at the man's tabard. "The Scryers are not known for attacking people."

"Times change and we do not know you."

Thrall rose to his feet. The commander took a step back.

"Bring them to the Sanctum for questioning." The commander ordered.

Some hours later the three men sat at a table with the commander, named Hobb, and several of his guards who watched the three strangers for any sign of aggression. Thrall was seated to the left of Anduin who was seated facing the blood elf. Jamiy was seated to his other side and shifted absently.

"I am the Crown Prince of Stormwind. I demand to be let go." Anduin said. "My companions and I are on a mission to save my sister from certain death. We required a plant."

Hobb watched the prince. "A plant will save her life?"

"She was poisoned." Thrall said.

Hobb seemed to consider that as he looked at the bulbs before him. "This plant is rare." He said. "We use it for…"

"Dragonmaw!" A lookout barked from above them in the tower.

"How many?" Hobb barked.

"Two score!" The lookout said. "Perhaps more."

Hobb reached for his ax and bow. "If you excuse me I must defend the tower."

Jamiy rose to his feet. "Let us fight and help you." Jamiy looked about. "You do not have the man power to defend against so many foes."

Hobb's eyes narrowed. "If I freed you, you would escape."

"I give you my word we will help you. My honor to the Light." Jamiy said. "I am a paladin, my brother is a warrior, and Thrall is a shaman. We could help you."

Hobb drew his dagger. "Betray me and I will feed you to the Netherwing dragons at our door."

"If we help you, let us go free and save out sister." Anduin said.

Hobb nodded. "Very well. I will send you more dried herb if you aide us in defeating the corrupted orcs." He cut the bonds of the three men and nodded to the guard at the door. "Give them their weapons." He then looked out and saw the Dragonmaw force gathering. "Show them no quarter!" He barked as he ran to a small assembled group before the stairs leading to the tower's rise.

Thrall summoned his totems as he stood ready holding his hammer. Anduin drew his twin polearms called Lotrafen and Black Ice. He stood ready as Jamiy drew his own weapon and raised his shield ready.

The Dragonmaw attacked from their Netherdrake mounts. Hobb used his bow to shoot at them. The angered orcs drew closer allowing Jamiy to strike at them. Thrall called upon the elements and lighting sprang from his finger jumping from one Dragonmaw to the next in a chain jumping six individuals. The last two hits caused the riders to fall from their mounts charred from the energy build up from the chain. Anduin shifted to the right where two high elf women were battling and dodging the drake's claws. He sliced the animal's feet causing it to roar and pain and throw its rider to the earth. Anduin slashed him as he lay stunned. The prince looked up in time to just barely duck from another set of fearsome talons.

Several high elves had fallen, but the three members of Stormwind battled alongside the Scryers. The waves of Dragonmaw kept coming. Jamiy was pinned down by two orcs that had leapt from their mounts to fight when he looked up and ducked as flames arched over his body burning the orcs. They screamed in pain before falling to the earth near him. He gagged smelling the burned flesh and turned to see a great red wyrm standing nearby. She blew her flame into the air. Several Netherdrakes back-winged to avoid the fire, but several more fell victims to it. The rest turned and fled the area not wishing to challenge a fully grown dragon that had a free will.

Jamiy came to her and bowed. "You have good timing as always Alas." He said ruefully. The great head dropped and the multifaceted eye regarded him.

"Indeed Lord Emberblaze." She said.

The high elves were all knelt before the great creature.

"How are you fairing?" Thrall asked walking to her haunches to inspect her from where she had been injured. It was completely healed.

The neck swiveled to him. "I told you I would recover. The Wildhammer dwarves were very courteous as well." She said.

"A full grown dragon is not something you would wish to be on the wrong side of." Anduin said. "My lady." He bowed to her.

Commander Hobb looked up. "I never thought I would see a dragon of the red dragonflight." He said, clearly in awe.

Her head swiveled back and moved so the eye was looking at him. "You imprisoned these people when they were on a great errand. Tarrying here costs a friend of my people her life as it slips away."

"We are not used to having friends in this hell where the Light does not reach." Hobb said.

Jamiy stepped forward. "He was doing his duty." He said.

She lifted her head. "Very well." She said. "If Lord Emberblaze forgives you, so too, will I." She said.

Hobb rose to his feet. "Hennal, fetch the herb they require." He said. The woman near him rose and with her head down ran to the tower passed the great bulk of the wyrm and her tail. He looked about. "You have the thanks of the Scryers for this, paladin, warrior prince." He said nodding to Jamiy. "Should you require aide, do not hesitate to call upon us. Any of you." He said.

The woman handed Thrall the herb. He nodded.

"It is far to Shattrath." The woman said. "Allow me to make you a portal. It will save you time." She said.

"Thank you." Anduin said.

She conjured the capital and Thrall stepped through. Alas transformed into her humanoid high elf form to the dismay of the high elves about them. She smiled and nodded to Hobb. "Your generosity will not go unnoticed." She said and stepped in the portal. Jamiy and Anduin followed.

They looked around the room where A'dal hovered in the center. Once together they all walked to the portal that took them to the mage quarter of Stormwind. The three moved quickly to the Cathedral of Light where Helene was waiting. It was raining hard as if the weather itself was mourning Helene and weeping for a cure to her affliction.

Hartley, Grekko, and Archbishop Benedictus were all focusing on keeping Helene alive as her body fought the poison that raged her body. Beyond delirious her body contorted in pain as sweat dropped from her. Rhenn and Tirion Fordring tried to keep her still, but binding her to the bed she lie in would do more harm than good. They pressed cool clothes to her brow and whispered soothing words to her. The three priests and paladin prayed and healed with the Light, but as the hours continued, they feared they would lose the battle. Her nose bled and trickled down her cheek. It was a sign her body was losing.

Jamiy, Thrall, and Anduin all came into the Cathedral very sodden from the rainstorm raging outside. Alas was behind them her dragon form casting shadows upon the walls as lightening crashed outside. The crowd of family and friends around Helene as she laid the chapel bed looked up. It was all they could do to keep the young woman comfortable.

Hartley stepped forward and took the herbs that Jamiy held for him. He then went to his twin and sat beside his mother. Tirion nodded to his subordinate as Hartley began to brew the tea. He came after it had cooled. He sweetened it a little with honey. Tirion and Jamiy held her up as Hartley helped her sip the drink.

Hartley brewed the tea once and hour, every hour until it was nearly midnight. Tirion had sent everyone except Hartley to rest when she no longer fought them after supper time and she rested comfortably. This night would tell if Helene would live or die. Though they did not sleep they all sat in a different room and allowed the Paladin and priest heal her.

Tirion entered the room where everyone had gathered. Everyone looked as exhausted as he felt for it was emotionally draining to watch the girl's life slip from her body. He smiled and nodded. "Her fever broke. She will live." He said.

Rhenn gasped and began to weep though she was smiling. Grekko kissed her and held her close rocking her.

Jamiy rose to his feet. "May I see her?"

Tirion nodded. "For a few moments." He said softly. He led the way back to the sleeping form. Hartley and Tirion had changed the sheets and changed the shift she wore. She looked peaceful now as she lay curled to her side, snoring lightly. Jamiy noticed Highlord Morgaine watching her sleep. The Death Knight leader was an odd sight here, but it also gave comfort to Jamiy that he was watching out for his sister as much as the rest of them. He was holding her hand.

Hartley looked up from dressing her head. He nodded to Jamiy.

Morgaine looked up at Jamiy. "Good. You are here. She has been asking for you." He said pressing her hand into her brothers lightly as he spoke softly. "She is strong in spirit. She will recover."

"Yes." Jamiy agreed. "Thank you for watching over her."

"Your sister has always been good to me. I would miss her friendship. Come stay with her. I must go check on my Death Knights staying here."

Jamiy took his sister's hand and kissed it as he held it. He then pressed it to his cheek as he began to weep. He bent forward and pressed his head to her shoulder as he let his grief and relief show.

Morgaine looked at Tirion who dipped his head to him. The Death Knight was not used to such emotion.

Helene's eyes opened. Though she looked very tired she reached and touched her brother's head. "Jamiy? Why are you crying?" She asked innocently. "Did something happen?"

He looked up and then smiled down at her despite his free flowing tears. "I thought I lost you. I was so afraid." He said. "How do you feel?"

"Tired." She said. "Everything hurts. Did I have a nightmare?"

"Yes. A bad dream." He nodded. He gathered her in his arms and they held each other softly.

Tirion stood nearby and smiled. The twins had a bond like no other. Helene was safe and Jamiy's soul was again whole. Soon they both would be again fighting the Lich King together and whole.

.


	15. Call of the Crusader

Ch 15 - The Call of the Crusader.

Highlord Tirion Fordring was a man of honor and a man of vision. Neither quality could be denied about him. He had been exiled because of his sense of honor, he had left his family because his honor, he had saved the life of an old orc because of his honor, and he looked for ways of peace between the Horde and the Alliance to work together to fight the scourge rather than fighting on two fronts and losing countless lives in battles that did not need to be fought so.

Perhaps the way to uniting the forces was to use the pride of the Horde and the Alliance against themselves. It would require soldiers of the toughest metal to face foes that would ready them for the Lich King himself.

In secret Tirion had been building a base camp in Northern Icecrown on the cliffs near the sea. He had his men capture the most fearsome creatures of Northrend and hold them captive until ready to be used as tools of war.

As they were building some of the foes came to them and Tirion made full use of this fact. While working on the coliseum some of the Lich King's female winged Lieutenants flew and tried to disrupt the events happening on the grounds below. Confessor Paletress and two of her priests were able to shackle two of them and hold them prisoner. They would be a fine test for the elite group.

He sighed. Would there be soldiers who would volunteer for this. Perhaps they would lose and the strongest warriors would be lost, but on the other side of the coin if the beasts and opponents were beaten, the whole of Azeroth would follow the heroes. It was a gambit, but one Tirion knew he had to risk.

He had sent out the invitations to King Varian and Hellscream calling for any they felt worthy of the challenge to come to the Tournament Grounds. There would be an armistice there that would be controlled by the Argent Crusade. Those who broke the laws of the land they maintained would be punished, perhaps even killed. Fordring did not sugar-coat the warning knowing that the Horde and Alliance would try to exterminate each other rather than fight the true foes in the arena.

Herald Beluus yelled into the air, "The Warchief of the Horde, Garrosh Hellscream, and Chief of the United Tribes, Cairne Bloodhoof, have arrived upon the tournament grounds! Clear the way to the entrance!"

The two had arrived by windrider at the Sunreaver Pavilion and slowly made their way to the coliseum entrance. They observed some of the fighting commenting on how well the mounted Horde members did very well in mounted combat.

Tirion waited for his guest to arrive. He stood at the entrance to the coliseum grounds. "Welcome, Warchief Hellscream. Chief Bloodhoof." He said nodding to each. He noted the honor guard behind them.

"Thank you for the invitation, Lord Fordring. We look forward to observing these games." Cairne said shifting slightly on his hoofed feet.

Hellscream looked ready to spit in the dirt. "Speak for yourself, Cairne."

"I hope you'll see the merits of these events in time, Garrosh. We cannot win against the Scourge if we continue to war against one another." Tirion said.

Cairne regarded him. "Wise words." He said.

Hellscream hissed. "Words of a fool, you mean. The Horde will destroy the undead without your aid, human, or that of the pompous king."

Cairne turned to the orc. "Garrosh, enough! We cannot win this war alone. We need strong warriors to lead the Horde."

Tirion nodded to Cairne. "Under my roof, gentlemen, I trust you will behave."

Cairne turned back to the human paladin before him. "Of course, Tirion. I apologize for his outburst. It will not be repeated." He said casting a look to Hellscream.

"Bah." Hellscream grunted. "I suppose I will watch for now…"

Tirion nodded. "Good. If you will follow me, then." He said and turned about to walk into the coliseum. The other two followed with the small honor guard behind them.

More than an hour later the herald again was on the corner of the great wall calling out the new arrivals of importance. "His Majesty, King Varian Wrynn, Marquise Rhenn Ambrose, Priestess Helene Ambrose, and Lady Jaina Proudmoore have touched down upon the tournament grounds! Make way!"

Rhenn sat upon her proto-drake Emerald a few more moments as she looked about the grounds. "So much for coming here quietly." She said. She scratched the eye ridge of her mount affectionately.

Varian chuckled as he helped Jaina down from her gryphon and then Helene. The young priestess still had her arm bound to her in a sling. It had only been a month since the attack on her person, but physically she had recovered well. Lastly he came to her just as she was sliding from her mount toward the ground. He caught her and held her as she found a steady spot for her feet on the graveled earth.

"Welcome to Icecrown, my lady." He said formally. He nodded to Jaina. "How do you find it?" He asked as he stepped back from Rhenn. She reached up and unhooked her staff from the great beast's side. She held her and leaned against it looking out over the sea.

"Bleak" Jaina said.

"I agree." Helene said. Both she and the mage were in battle gear should there be action. Rhenn wore a heavy dress of the Stormwind court with her hair pulled back from her face in twin buns behind her head. Enveloping her completely was a long robe that was clasped at her left shoulder. It seemed very impractical to wear in a place where there were Horde that might try to do them harm regardless of the edict against it. Varian and Helene, however, trusted her judgment and knew perhaps she was more prepared than they gave her credit for.

Tirion was awaiting them at the entrance as they walked from the Silver Covenant Pavillion to the coliseum entrance. Behind them walked two battle-mages and two Home Guard. Crispin stayed near Helene and Rhenn as he had been instructed.

Varian regarded the paladin before him as they came to him. "Tirion." He said by way of greeting.

Tirion nodded to them. "King Varian, Ladies Jaina, Rhenn, and Helene. Welcome to the tournament. Your place in the coliseum is waiting." He said.

Lady Jaina Proudmoore nodded to him and bowed slightly. "Thank you. It's the least I can do to support this; we need to stand together."

"Indeed." Rhenn said.

King Varian Wrynn regarded the elder paladin. "You ask much of me, Tirion, to sit and watch, trusting the savages to keep themselves in check."

Tirion did not flinch and nodded to the King. "My people are here to ensure that they honor the rules of engagement. It will do your subjects well to see you in the stands."

Lady Jaina turned to Varian trying to soothe him. "I'm sure Hellscream will have his people under control... "

Helene snorted. "Hellscream does not believe in control. He believes in intimidation." She said. She involuntarily shivered as she spoke of him. The memories of her brutal attack were still vivid in her mind and it had taken much talk with Varian, Jamiy, and Tirion to have her come. In the end Tirion had won out when he went to see her again after the others had left telling her the best way to combat her fear was to stand up to it and to be visible to Hellscream showed she was not broken and as strong as ever.

Varian looked at her and then at Rhenn. "What say you Marquise?"

"If champions come of this, it is well worth it. Who better to lead the vast Alliance army to battle against the Lich King?" Rhenn asked.

King Varian regarded her words a moment. "Perhaps. I doubt the effectiveness of this gambit. We would be better served preparing our armies for the final assault. But if my presence is required in these games to gain your support in the battle, then I will remain. For now." He said looking to Tirion.

Highlord Fordring nodded and gestured for his guests to follow.

Varian took Rhenn's hand and held it as they walked behind Tirion. Rhenn looked at Ashbringer bound to the paladin's back. She had never seen it up close. The mighty blade with its glowing orb was meant to kill the undead scourge. Having had three masters since it was forged, the third reforged, cleansed blade was more powerful than forged and the corrupted blade.

Tirion led them to their place surrounded by flags of the Alliance. Rhenn, Jaina, and Helene had seats. Varian gently held Rhenn's hand as she sat in the bowl chair and looked out over the floor of the great coliseum.

Across the way Hellscream and Cairne watched the Alliance leaders take their places. Hellscream noticed Helene was there. Her arm was bound in a sling as of yet. No other mark was visible on her at this distance that she had been attacked. Garrosh regretted nothing in his life, but this one act he would. He cared for her and wished his animal lust had not come upon him. Perhaps if he had contained his need for her he could have seduced her and had her willingly or even as his mate.

"The Lady Rhenn is as fair as they have told me." Cairne remarked. "I normally do not put stake in gossip, but for once they were right."

"Her daughter is even fairer." Hellscream said.

Cairne looked more closely across the way. "Perhaps we should agree that they are two of the fairest humans." He said. "Jaina is not bad on the eyes either."

Hellscream nodded conceding. "The daughter could not have had such looks without her Dame." He snorted. He looked at Rhenn whom was seated in the enveloping cloak. "She looks the same as she did when I first met her." He said. Though he hated to admit it, yet another regret was when he had thrown her out of the way in order to reach the King of Stormwind whom now stood beside her. Garrosh well knew had she been killed he would have not walked out of that room unscathed. One or the other of them, either he or the King of Stormwind, would have been stains on the Violet Citadel floor

The King leaned toward her speaking to her. Garrosh watched. The two were far more intimate than he would allow his mate to be with the king. She suddenly laughed and her smile was radiant despite her serve clothing and hair style. He wondered how her mate stood having them so. He looked about for Grekko, not seeing him he shook his head. Perhaps that was the answer. The priest had stayed home in shame or perhaps had been ordered to stay behind so the King could seduce his wife.

Helene looked over and their eyes locked a moment. She then looked down and acted as though she could not see him. He hardly blamed her after what he had done. He had been such a fool. With the daughter of the Lady Rhenn as his mate he would have had the Alliance in check. Now he would have to think of other ways of subduing the troublesome Alliance.

Tirion Fordring took his place between the two factions. Flanking him were two Argent Crusade flags. He stepped forward onto a narrow platform over the arena floor. "First to compete will be four teams of three against Horde and Alliance Champions." He looked to King Varian. "First an Alliance trio of Jamiy Ambrose of Stormwind, Greta Hollen of Genn Haven, and Brenda Sorrow of Stormwind will face three challengers. They are one of the best three man team I have seen with the skills of paladin, priest, and warlock. They will challenge Runok Wildmane, shaman of Thunderbluff, Eressea Dawnsinger, mage of Silvermoon, and Deathstalker Visceri , rogue of Undercity." He looked down as the Horde Champions appeared with three guards on mounts. Jamiy and the two women were mounted off to the side waiting. "Fight well Champions and with honor. Begin!"

Rhenn and Helene watched the mounted battle below. The guard for each champion was easily dealt with and they fell easily to the team-worked charges. The champions were not so easy to unseat from their mounts.

Jamiy took the active role of moving them about so the two women could attack them. First to be dismounted in the joust was the rogue followed quickly by the shaman. The mage was harder as she rode her hawk strider.

When all were dismounted after a long jousting fight the three opponents walked to the far side of the room to wait for the three to challenge them.

Jamiy and his teammates quickly changed weapons and then advanced to the three Horde players of the Argent Crusader. The three took down the rogue avoiding his poisons. He knelt waiting for the fight to be over. Next was the shaman who was healing the mage as well as himself. Finally, he was defeated and it was down to the mage. The mage changed Brenda into a sheep twice and used her fireballs to attack Greta and Jamiy before she was finally defeated.

They put loot into a large box in the center of the room before walking to the door and exiting the arena floor. The three looked at the treasures inside. Gold, an item for each of them, and pearls to be used to buy more loot when enough had been accumulated were all within the chest. The three smiled at each other and congratulated each other on a job well done.

Tirion stepped out onto the platform over the arena so all could see and hear him. "Well fought! Your next challenge comes from the Crusade's own ranks. You will be tested against their considerable prowess." He said. He looked below him as the teams below gathered ready for the next on slot.

Arelas Brightstar, the Herald, yelled from his place on the coliseum floor. "The next combatant is second to none in her passion for upholding the Light. I give you Argent Confessor Paletress!" He said as the Argent Confessor walked in accompanied by three groups of Argent Crusaders.

The audience cheered for the new challenger to the teams below.

Paletress stood by the great entrance door. She carried a long staff in her hand as she bowed to Tirion. "Thank you, good herald. Your words are too kind. May the Light give me strength to provide a worthy challenge."

Highlord Tirion Fordring nodded to her. "You may begin!" He said and returned to his place.

Confessor Paletress stepped forward. "I would speak first, Highlord." The Argent Confessor looked at the brave teams before her. Two teams for the Alliance and two teams for the Horde. On the battlefield the teams seemed to be able to tolerate each other.

"Very well." Fordring nodded to her. She often had words of wisdom and he felt indulgent to her.

"Thank you all for attending this sermon before I test your skills. It's wonderful to see so many familiar faces! Today I would like to touch on the three virtues of the Light. These are dark and difficult times for us all. The armies of the Scourge amass to the south. Companions fall on the battlefield and rise to serve our enemy moments later. Many of you have experienced a betrayal of trust. Yet you persevere, as we all must. In these times, no one is a stranger to the virtue of tenacity. In the face of despair and hatred, we continue to stand true to our beliefs and fight on. There can be no doubt as to your tenacity... but there are other virtues to consider. Respect is the first virtue taught to those joining the path of the Light. Look across the aisle to those you would call enemy. Despite the hatred that separates you, there are qualities to respect in your opponent. Their prowess should be acknowledged. All of us gathered here have a concept of honorable combat. Conducting yourself with honor and treating your opponent as you wish to be treated shows respect. Respect your opponent on the field, whether he be your brother or your sworn enemy. No matter where your beliefs truly lie, such respect is acknowledging a connection...and in acknowledging those connections, you are closer to the Light. There is one further step on the path of Light: compassion. Rivalries abound in this day and age. It is easy to see differences wherever you turn. The challenge is in looking beyond appearances and understanding our similarities. Through this understanding, you can feel compassion for the losses others have suffered…even if the victim bears another banner. By feeling and understanding compassion in enemy and ally alike, you reaffirm your connection with the world. Acting on these tenets, these virtues, help make the world a place we all can appreciate. A world of honor and justice. Think on my words, friends. In the darkness that surrounds us all, the Light is needed more than ever."

Rhenn nodded to Varian. "She speaks wisely." She said.

Varian nodded slowly. "I am not sure the Light will save us."

"Do not blaspheme, Varian." She hissed in warning her nails digging slightly into the flesh of his scarred hand.

He looked at the side of her face. "I did not think you believed in the Light." He cocked his head. "Were you not raised shamanistic?"

"Yes, but Light, Gods, or Fate? What does it matter as long as you believe in something to keep your heart and soul well."

"Now who blasphemes." Varian said lightheartedly.

They watched as Jamiy charged the left hand side group of three underlings to the Confessor. The priestess cast and made a fountain that shot light out from the bowl at those about her. The monk punched at Jamiy who ducked away from most of his punches as he locked with the healer priestess. Once subdued, the priestess knelt before him and he turned to the Light-wielder. The paladin locked weapons with Jamiy as his teammates healed him and attacked his target. The Light-wielder then knelt before him and the monk was easily dispatched. Jamiy gasped as the man knelt and surrounded himself with Light. As he moved away he found his movement impaired and he turned back to the man who then fell to the floor dead.

He looked up at Tirion who nodded for him to go on. Tirion, however, did feel the loss and was still wondering why the monk had given himself to the Light so. Perhaps his sacrifice would better the three man team.

Jamiy and his team worked through the other two groups and then stood to the side of the arena as they healed and readied for Paletress as she stepped into the middle of the round coliseum.

Jamiy took a breath and pressed his sword into the earth as he knelt and prayed to the Light. He then rose and looked at the two women to either side of him who nodded to him. He then charged forward to Paltress.

She smiled. "Well then, let us begin." She said as she readied her staff to face Jamiy as he ran at her his blade ready.

Brenda Sorrow stood behind her and cast he time delay spells that ate away at her life. Greta stood in her werewolf form and healed Jamiy and Brenda. Paletress seemed to weaken until she lifted her hand and all three were forced to their knees. "Take this time to consider your past deeds." Paletress said.

From the floor came a shadowed form of Onyxia. Rhenn gasped as Varian drew his sword. "What magic is this, Tirion?" He barked, drawing Shalamayne as he stood before Rhenn and Helene. He had killed the black dragonflight's brood mother. Now she was there anew.

Tirion lifted a hand. "It is but a memory from the past, King Varian." He said.

Varian watched as Jamiy stood up and turned to the dragon as the shadowy form walked to him. Rhenn looked as the shadowy dragon used magic against her son and his teammates, but the three made quick work of the memory and it dropped to the earth.

Paletress nodded. "Even the darkest memory fades when confronted." She said.

Jamiy turned back to her and the three battled the Agent Confessor down to within an inch of her life. When she had had enough she turned and ran from them to the middle of the room and summoned a treasure chest.

"Excellent work!" She said turning back to them as she began to heal herself.

The loot was divided among the three players as before. Each had an upgrade, some gold, and a small chain of shells they could turn in for other loot the more they collected.

Tirion stepped out onto the thin platform again. "Well done. You have proven yourself today. Now you shall face the final challenge of Eadric the Pure. The paladin will test your skills and…"

Arelas Brightstarlooked up from the floor below him. "What's that, up near the rafters?" He asked. Everyone turned to look.

Riding a gryphon of that was made of bones, a scourge beast, was the Black Knight. Varian looked to Tirion who seemed equally shocked by the intrusion. He landed and dismounted. The gryphon flew away and he turned to Brightstar his undead face twisting grotesquely. "You spoiled my grand entrance, rat." He growled as he cast a spell against the bewildered high elf. The elf was thrown back and snapped his neck a wooden pylon of the coliseum. He dropped lifeless to the floor as Highlord Fordring, King Varian, and the others looked on in horror.

Tirion drew Ashbringer. " What is the meaning of this?" He yelled.

The Black Knight smiled up at him from under his helm. "Did you honestly think that an agent of the Lich King would be bested on the field of your pathetic little tournament?" He drew his own blade and looked at Jamiy and the two women with him. "I've come to finish my task."

Jamiy looked upwards as he stood before the two women watching the Death Knight carefully. The Black Knight then charged him as he summoned a ghoul from the lifeless body of Brightstar. "This farce ends here!" The Black Knight cried.

Jamiy parried the attack and looked about for the ghoul. Greta had shackled it away from them as she turned to heal him. Brenda looked about wondering what to do.

Varian looked down at her. "Don't just stand there, kill him!" He barked to her as he stood ready to defend the three women with him should the Black Knight try to come near them. He was considering dropping down and aiding Jamiy as well, but he would allow the young man his turn to try first.

The three defeated the Black Knight, but he rose again causing Jamiy to take a breath as he stood summoning ghouls to him. "My rotting flesh was just getting in the way." The Black Knight, now skeleton taunted them.

Brenda cast rain of fire on the ghouls killing them, turning them back to dust. She jumped from the desecrated earth that appeared under her feet. The skeleton then dropped as well, but the last ghoul stood shaking.

Jamiy backed the two women from it as it explored revealing a wraith. "I have no need of bones to best you." The wraith growled and floated to Jamiy.

The last fight tested the three and all dropped to the earth as the wraith dropped dead once and for all. Jamiy turned to the two women and saw both were wounded, Greta more than Brenda. He rushed to the young priestess who was whimpering softly as she lay in the dust.

"Greta?" He asked. He touched her muzzle softly. Her eyes opened revealing the pain she was in reflected in them.

"Hurts." She muttered. He nodded and used the powers of the Light he had as a paladin to start her healing. Brenda lifted herself to her feet. She was shaking, but seemed to be well enough. He lifted Greta in his arms and walked to Brenda.

"Can you walk sweetheart?" He asked softly.

She nodded looking at him. She reached and took his shoulder to steady herself.

Highlord Fordring joined them in the center of the arena with King Varian and Lady Rhenn. "My congratulations, champions. Through trials both planned and unexpected, you have triumphed." He said as he nodded to two Argent Crusaders carrying a chest between them. "You three have earned these tokens from the Argent Crusade for defeating the Black Knight. Go now and rest. You've earned it." He said nodding to Argent healers to bring stretchers for the women.

Jamiy laid Greta on one stretcher. She took his hand in her paw. "Forgive me for my weakness." She said.

He held her paw. "No weakness. Go let them heal you." He lifted the small bag of gold and new weapon. He set them on the stretcher beside her. "These are for you, Greta." He smiled and watched her. "I will go see you soon."

King Varian nodded to the three. "You fought well." He nodded to Jamiy. "You are to be made a General of Stormwind." He then looked at the women. "You two will have places of honor in the Alliance for your deeds today." He looked at Tirion. "You seem to be proving the mettle of people here today, Tirion." He said.

"That was the intention." He said. "The strongest compete and will lead the armies against the scourge." He watched Jamiy walk after the stretcher that carried Brenda as he carried her new helm and gold as well as his own reward of gold and bracers.

Varian nodded.


	16. Under the Full Moon

Ch 16 - Under the Full Moon

Liam Greymane sniffed the air.

His acute senses from his animalistic side made him very aware of the scent. The scent of rotting flesh. The scent of the Forsaken. He had grown to know the reeking smell of rotting flesh and decomposition of the past years that the Forsaken had been encroaching on his people's lands.

Though a prince of his people, Liam often found himself on the front lines of battles against the Forsaken. He longed to leave and help the Alliance in Northrend, but first he had to protect his homeland. The Forsaken had made a great push for trying to take over the lands beyond Silverpine Forest. They had been repelled by the human force in New Southshore in the Hillsbrad Foothills that was now south of where it once had been. The great wall of Thoradin made the southern wall of the city, though much of it was over grown and in ruins. Hillsbrad to the north was now the capital of the area since Southshore had been greatly damaged requiring a permanent evacuation. New Southshore was much smaller and used its farms as a buffer zone between themselves and the Horde and Syndicate. Because of the smaller numbers of people most of the Horde did not bother with the town anymore and focused more on the more populace Hillsbrad for raiding of goods as well as seeking land holdings.

Liam growled and sniffed again. The Forsaken were close. He could sense there were several of them, a scout party. The force would be behind them. They were to scout and report on the numbers of the Worgen in their path.

He looked to the small force with him. He had called for aide days ago from King Varian, or rather he had sent the letter to his trusted diplomat servants Lady Rhenn and her daughter Helene. Liam still felt the heartache over what had happened to Helene, the lady he was rapidly falling in love with, but part of him could not see her as more than a good friend after her attack. Though no fault of her own she had been brutally attacked and left for dead. He had found her and tried to nurse her back to health with his sister Bess and his niece, Emily. She woke once and had screamed in terror at seeing him. His heart was forever broken from that. She did not trust him enough not to fear him when he only wished to help. What would happen if they were mates and he was in his wolf form because of the moon phase? Though she always looked at him as a person not an animal, he felt the loss deep. Still he did not blame her for his broken heart. It had not been her fault she had been attacked and it was natural to fear any male near her, even friends. She had shied away from even Bess touching her. Only Emily could touch her while she was awake until Highlord Tirion Fordring had taken her.

He swallowed his bitterness and pain of what could have been. Perhaps one day he would open his soul again and perhaps even to her, but for now he needed to heal, as she did.

"Liam." A soft female voice near him said breaking his thoughts. "There!" She said.

He looked at the form of Greta Hollen. She was beautiful despite the scar on her cheek. She nodded to him and suddenly became see-through like the shadows she would now call upon. Greta had returned a Champion of the Argent Crusade, but now fought with her people until she again decided to take her place with Highlord Fordring to the North as was her right by winning the battles of the Tournament. She had told them stories of the Scourge making the people she spoke to wish to know the feeling of winning against the Scourge.

He then charged forward to the first scout. The other scouts closed about him. He felt the shadowy nature of Greta's spells near him. The others attacked as well.

The scouts fell and Liam nodded. "We must ready Duskhaven for an attack. When the scouts do not return…"

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye. A flashing of metal in the low light. He made to turn as the Forsaken threw the blade, but his aim was fouled. The knife flew past his shoulder and he watched the Forsaken male fall forward revealing a human man behind him. The man spat at the dead form and reached down to retrieve his knife before straightening. The form wore a thick cloak making it hard to see anything other than his braided blonde hair that hung down over his shoulders and the thick jaw line.

"Prince Liam Greymane, I presume." The steady voice said from the cowl.

"I am. Who are you?"

"Sorry we are late, your highness." A second man said to his left. He pulled back his cowl revealing his face.

Greta smiled. "Lord Jamiy!" She said and dipped her head.

"Lady Greta." He smiled at his former teammate and friend.

Liam then saw the large group of men and women materializing from the mists. The force as promised. He turned back to the first man who was cleaning his knife. There was something oddly regal about this man.

"Anduin, we will have blade covered to the hilt before the night is out. Don't waste time cleaning it now, brother." Jamiy said.

The man chuckled.

Liam looked in obvious confusion. "How many have you brought?" He asked.

"Four hundred." The man called Anduin said. "I trust this is a good enough start?"

"Indeed." Liam smiled. "We must make ready. The force will be here soon when the scouts do not return." He said nodding to the bodies about at their feet.

"The first wave has been dispatched Prince Liam." Anduin said lowering his cowl revealing a helm with a ornate circlet about the brow. "We bought you some time to ready your defenses."

Liam was speechless. First these men had taken care of a problem that would have descended on them in only an hour or so and also the man before him, like himself, was a royal.

"You are Prince Anduin of Stormwind?" Liam asked.

"Aye." Anduin said. "Come." He said offering his gloved hand. "Lady Rhenn and Lady Helene tell me your summer squash soup is worth every bite."

Jamiy smiled at Liam. "King Varian thought it best if he send his son to aide you and help with the defenses until we can remove the foothold."

"But he is his own son…" Liam said.

Anduin turned back to him. "I am a general in my father's army because I am a warrior and strategist, good prince, not because I am a Prince."

"I meant no offense." Liam said spreading his hands.

Anduin nodded. "I took none. Come, let us feed my people and then sent about readying the town for the second wave. The dark ranger has surprise in the fog here, but we have the height advantage with the hill Duskhaven is on as well as three excellent generals."

"Three?" Liam asked as they walked together.

"Myself, Lord Jamiy here, and you."

"Me?" Liam said in surprise.

Anduin nodded and paused to look at the stocky man up and down. "Do not sell yourself short Prince Greymane. I know well what you have done here. I am proud and honored to fight beside you." He said offering his arm.

Liam clasped it. It was a mark of respect that he was not expecting. He then looked to Jamiy. "How fairs your sister? I have not been sent word."

"She recovers." He said. "She is still not whole, but Highlord Fordring thinks in time she will again be the Helene we all know and love. For now, I worry for her."

Liam nodded. "I do as well."

Anduin looked at the Gilnean prince. "I was told you found her and brought her here. We owe you a debt of thanks for that."

"We could not save her." Liam said. "We are not owed thanks. We did what we could for a friend. She was the first one who talked to us as humans." He lifted his shirt to reveal an ugly scar. "She treated this bite that we could not stop the infection in. She discovered my niece could not have milk." He shook his head. "By my count we still owe her."

Jamiy and Anduin nodded. "We will tell her you asked about her. She will be glad to hear from her northern friends."

They ate a good meal and then set about placing pikes around the town and readying bowman at the roads. Anduin lined them in three lines and told their captain to stagger them so as one group knelt to reload another would fire and so on. Liam knew the Forsaken were coming by boat as well as by land. The two routes were the only ways to enter Duskhaven. Steep cliffs were on the other two sides. Jamiy set minimum defenses to these sides, a few archers would be able to hold the Forsaken at bay from these two directions. The rocks were slick from moss and the nearly constant rainfall. No one in their right mind would attempt a siege from there, but then they were Forsaken, and who knew how much undead took a toll on the sanity of the creatures. It would be easy to divert forces as needed.

Then it was a waiting game. The rain ebbed, but the cool night air caused Anduin to pull his cloak tighter about him as he stood beneath a platform with Jamiy, Liam, Greta, and a few other Worgen officers. The Worgen all were in their wolf-man forms.

He looked and noted the White Lady was on the horizon under the clouds and was rising from the mountains. He wondered how often one got to see her here. He had heard from Helene the people of Gilneas could change forms at will, but for three days during the month they were Worgen do to the full moon. They had been able to change forms before, but now seemed to be resting in their wolf forms. Several were sniffing the air trying to detect the scents on the soft breeze. The White Lady was indeed full. He looked at Liam and wondered if the wolf form was more powerful. From the force he had seen amassing they would need every man here.

Jamiy shifted a little. He took was cold in the damp air. Northrend was much colder, but here the moisture seemed to sap the life from those unused to it. He looked about. Stormwind men and women were standing together with Worgen brothers and sisters. It was a day that would not be forgotten and it was a glorious day for the Alliance having the vow that Varian had sworn to his allies come into fruition.

Anduin looked about. "The clouds clear and the Lady moon rises. They will not be able to hide."

"The fog is thick yet." Jamiy said. "They may be upon us before we know it."

"We are prepared to defend our lands and die for them if need be." Liam said his dark eyes regarding the Stormwind Prince and the Stormwind general. He absently scratched his muzzle.

"It is too late to kill Princes this day." Anduin said. "Your people are brave. Perhaps my people have much to learn about matters of patriotism from yours."

Liam smiled baring his canine teeth. "Perhaps, but many of my people should learn the tolerance your people have. We have been isolationists for years and expect to be treated as animals. Very few of our southern brethren have treated us so."

"The Worgen curse is not of your doing." Anduin said. "Is not understanding the key to success?"

"Indeed." Liam nodded.

Greta's snout twitched. "They come." She said quietly holding her staff as she then crouched low for battle.

"I smell them also." Liam said. He saw drawn back lips and heard low growls from his countrymen. "Steady." He said. He drew his blade. He looked at it gleaming in the moonlight. Along with men Prince Anduin had brought food stuffs, medicines, and weapons. Some of the Worgen had resorted to fighting with staves of wood or handmade weapons with stone pieces attached since the weapons they had ones had had fallen into disrepair over the years. Here every Worgen had a new sword and some had added armor to the makeshift they had. Anduin had promised over dinner he would see to sending more to help the Worgen allies. They medicines were always needed. Though several Stormwind clerics and healers now resided in Gilneas teaching and helping, it was not enough. The dank weather weakened the people and though they were hearty people, often lungs caught infections and bodies could only fight them off enough to be well for a few weeks even months before it returned, often worse than before.

From the mists walked several Forsaken archers. They moved and ducked behind trees for cover. Jamiy drew his weapon as did Anduin. "Are you ready my brother?" Anduin asked.

"Always." Jamiy said. "What we wagering this time?"

"Five gold?"

Liam turned. "What are you betting on?"

"Who gets the most kills." Anduin smile. "Care to join in?"

Liam blinked. "Surely you jest. Killing these monsters is not a game."

Anduin laid a hand on his furred shoulder. "No it is very serious, but it helps one deal with the mass of death one is about to wrought."

Liam nodded watching the quick blue eyes of the Prince of Stormwind. "Very well." He nodded. "I am in."

The Forsaken attacked on three sides with vigor, but the prepared group fought them back and the broken bodies of the undead littered the ground. The then tried to breech the side wall. This was food hearty but they continued. Two made it into the town only to be cut down by Anduin and Liam who stood ready.

Anduin looked to Jamiy. "I am on forty."

"Forty-five." Jamiy yelled as he buried his ax in the skull of a Forsaken who charged him.

Liam shook his head. "I am apparently not up to the task. I am only at twenty."

"If you need to feed your blade, go to the front." Anduin said. "Come it is where I am headed. I am not about to let my brother win."

"You are truly brothers?" Liam asked.

Anduin shook his head as they trotted together. "No, but since his mother has been a mother to me for many years, I regard his as a brother." He chuckled. "I dare say that if something were to happen to Lord Grekko, she would really be my mother."

"Your father cares for her?"

"If you were to meet the Lady Rhenn as I know her, you would understand why my father holds she in high regard." Anduin smiled. "Helene inherited both her beauty and her diplomacy."

Liam nodded. "Helene was the first human to not to judge our…animalistic side." He said. "I will never forget that kindness or her gentle hands treating the infected bite."

A Forsaken lifted a knife to strike Jamiy from behind. Anduin drew his bow. "Jamiy!" He barked. He notched an arrow and it flew hitting the Forsaken through his chest cavity. It slumped forward and Jamiy regarded the Stormwind Prince. "I can't watch your back always, brother." Anduin quipped.

Jamiy rolled his eyes and shifted. "The next wave will be here soon."

Liam sniffed the still air. "They already are."

An arrow grazed Liam's cheek as it flew by him. Anduin and Jamiy lifted their shields to hide from the arrows as they crouched.

Liam ducked between them. "A new trick." He muttered.

"They are Horde and have the weaponry from the Goblins and Orcs." Anduin said.

Wave after wave was beaten back until finally sunrise came and revealed the piles of dead bodies on the ground. The Forsaken had stopped coming. They were regrouping it seemed. Anduin walked to the inn where he had made a base camp of sorts and dropped into a seat. He winced as he did so. Greta came to him as he looked down. He was covered in blood and other fluids the Forsaken leeched.

The Worgen woman looked at his side. "You are injured, your highness, may I attend you?"

He looked down at the flesh cut from a knife at his side. He then looked up at her. "Yes, thank you." He said as he leaned away so she could work on the wound. He looked up at Jamiy. "Well what is the butcher's bill?"

"Ten and five score losses for the Forsaken filth. Thirteen dead, eighteen injured on our side if we include you, brother." Jamiy said.

Anduin shook his head. "It is a scrape." He said hissing a little as Greta stitched the wound closed. He looked down at her. "Avoided the swing. He had fallen, but had not died. He swung upwards and nearly unmanned me." He said.

She smiled. "You are lucky then, your highness." She then bowed. "I have others I must attend." She said.

"Others, no doubt, that need your attentions more than me. Go to." He said. "Thank you."

Jamiy chuckled. "Sixty-two to me."

Anduin laughed. "You beat me." He said. He turned to Liam who was holding a cloth to his muzzle where the arrow had nearly struck him. "What was your count?"

"Pardon, I was thinking." Liam said. "Seventy-three." He said.

The Prince and Jamiy laughed as they both reached into their coin bags and fetched the money.

Liam held up his hands. "No, I cannot take the money. It was a game." He said.

Anduin grabbed his hand and pressed the coins in his palm. "You won the wager. These are yours." He said. "I will not go back on my word." He said. "My honor as a Prince is at stake." He smiled.

Jamiy nodded. "And my honor as a soldier and paladin." He gave the Worgen Prince the coins owed. He smiled. "It was an honor to fight with you."

"Indeed." Liam said.

Anduin lifted an arrow he had retrieved. "These are not Forsaken crafted. Nor are they Orc." He said. He looked at the point. It was barbed and designed to stay imbedded in the flesh and could not be pulled free lest to make a larger wound. He studied it. "Goblin armory." He said. "The detail and small barbs have to be their work."

"I will take it to my friend in Booty when I return to Stormwind and see what he makes of it." Jamiy said.

"The cartels may have well made it for them." Anduin said.

Jamiy shook his head. "With Sylvanas on the outs with much of the Horde, I do not think she could afford these in mass unless she had an alliance with the new goblins of the Lost Islands." He said.

Anduin chuckled. "The cartels are involved. They have to be. If they are not the makers, than they provided materials." He said. He looked down at a map. "Why you keep that mercenary as a friend…?"

"Because he is at least consistent. Money keeps my information fresh." Jamiy said.

Anduin nodded conceding that point. He looked at the arrow. "Interesting they did not poison it."

"Perhaps it is a trial run before they do." Liam said.

"That is what I am afraid of." Anduin nodded. He looked out the window as the sun rose lightening the misty morning in Gilneas.

The Forsaken were driven back, at least for now. Anduin returned to Stormwind with news for his father and the Generals. The arrow would be a concern going into battle with the Horde. This would be of chief concern to the Night Elves of Forest Song, where the Orcs were ripping down trees and making logging camps to fuel the siege engines of war. These arrows would be deadly of mixed with poisons that rogues favored. He would plead with Moira Bronzebeard, the Queen of Ironforge, to craft a weapon that could go into battle with this new technology. The dwarves always wanted to craft new weapons. This would be a good project for the smiths.


	17. From Shadows Deep

Ch 17 – From Shadows Deep

Alanis Ambrose sat in the window of the great library surrounded by books. The books of these halls were of magic, its properties, and how to use the different types. The mage was constantly studying when she was not dueling or practicing to work alongside Rhonin, the leader of Kirin Tor.

The youngest living child of Marquis and Marquise Ambrose had always been a bright young girl. Rhonin say her affinity for magic and requested to take her to Dalaran when she was just four, a very year age to become a wizard in training in the mage city, but her talents had not been seen since Khadgar. Her element was fire and since the age of two when Highlord Tirion Fordring had found her watching the flames and making them dance in embers about her, she had had control over the powerful energy.

Fire mastery was rare. Mastery of Arcane and Frost/Water were far more common. It just made her all the more unique. Rhonin, the leader of Kirin Tor was himself an Arcane mage and his son, Galadin was also trained in the arcane powers.

Galadin looked through the rows of books until he found what he was looking for. Alanis was very small when she sat with her knees drawn up to her chest as she sat reading a book. It was an old manuscript. He knew she had been studying about the Old Gods. His father had been studying also and his little protégé was eager to help him. He allowed her to read from all the books, even the books in the restricted areas of the library. Galadin wondered if this was one such book.

He walked to her and smiled at her. She favored darker robes than most mages of Kirin Tor, perhaps because she was shy. She had not had a proper childhood according to his father. She had been taken so young from Stormwind to begin her training the girl hardly knew what fun was. Her hobbies were reading, writing essays, researching, and embroidery. The last had struck Rhonin and his son deeply. The girl had taught herself to make beautiful pictures with thread on a canvas of cloth. She used ribbons, threads, and even spun metals. She made a beautiful shawl for Vereesa Windrunner, Rhonin's wife. The girl had worked by candlelight finishing the project while the rest of the students celebrated Winterveil. She had gone to Stormwind for two days to be with her parents and siblings before returning. The Violet Citadel was home, not the white washed splendor of Stormwind, and always would be.

"Galadin." She said. "What are you doing here?" She asked looking up at him.

"Came to see what you were doing? Father isn't keeping you up at night reading again is he?" He asked looking at the tired circles under her eyes.

"I do not sleep much, as well you know and when I do, it is hardly restful." The dark haired mage woman said as she set the book down on a floating table near her. She sat up and looked up at the tall, athletic, half elf. The son of Vereesa and Rhonin was built like his father who was a powerful man and a powerful wizard. His angular face and pointed ears were the signs of his half elven blood. Alanis had the same features from her mother, but they were less pronounced. Her eyes were slightly slanted as were her eyesbrows, but her face was more rounded a clear sign she was more human than elf. Her ears were also rounded with small points on the top.

Galadin smiled at her. She looked beautiful. She always did though she was reclusive. He had always liked her despite their difference in years. She was only ten years his junior. Galadin was now in his late twenties, but he was falling madly in love with a girl who was just nineteen. He wished to court her, but his father had always warned him about younger women, they were not yet mature enough to understand commitment to a relationship. Galadin doubted this in Alanis's case.

"Will you join me for dinner?" He asked. He still remembered the young girl who had been scared of the thunderstorm when they visited the crater where the great city had been before the mages moved it to hover over Crystalsong Forest. She had crawled under his bed and hid. He woke and coaxed her to come under the covers so she would be warm and safe.

It was that day he knew he wanted her. They spent hours talking so he could distract her from the pelting rain and loud crashes. She finally found sleep next to him. He never forgot that night and he was determined to woo her, though he was not sure how.

She looked up at him. "Are you asking me on a date, Master Windrunner?"

He smiled a little. "Perhaps, but more to have the pleasure of your company. We have such little time together since father has been stealing you away more and more." He wiggles his eyebrows at her. "Some men might be jealous. I just bide my time until I can steal you away."

She rose to her feet. She had never been a large woman. In fact, though she was proportioned as a human, she was only slightly taller than most dwarven women. He stood more than a foot taller and regarded her thoughtfully. Impulsively, he hugged her to him. She did not fight him and looked up at him. He bent his head and kissed her softly. Finding her still yielding he continued to kiss her. After a few moments she reached backwards to find support. He held her arms to steady her. She blushed and looked down. He smiled and let his hand go to the back of her thin neck. He then kissed her again softly. His young lover was often nervous when they were in public, but he did not care. She was his and he would soon marry her if he could convince her.

With her pressed to the wall he was reminded of the time they met. He had been injured while surveying an area patrolled by blue dragons. The cut and three burns were painful, but not life threatening.

Alanis had been sent to treat his hurts. She was barely coming into womanhood and her lithe body was male like. He had gotten into an argument with her. They had gotten into a shoving match when she told him he had to rest else he would not be fit for anything. To make her point that a child could lay him out she shoved him back into the bed as he stood over her. He rose immediately and shoved pushed her backwards, but his hands found her bosom that was filling in. He froze looking down at his hands cupping her breasts. He then looked at her his mouth dry. Alanis was a female. That changed things. She was not a boy to be pushed, but a woman to be treated with respect. She growled and boxed his ear. He dropped backwards as his head spun and looked at her. She then sat before him and smiled a little and offered her hand in friendship. That friendship would remain from then on and build.

He caressed her neck gently with his fingers as he kissed along her jaw.

"Galadin." She whispered.

"Hummm?" He asked reaching her ear and nipping the point softly in such a way that she felt her legs turning to jelly.

"What if someone sees?" She said as he continued down her neck to her clavicle.

He then pulled back supporting her as he looked at her. "Do you really care?" He asked.

She shook her head a little.

He laughed and lifted her in his arms before casting a teleport spell around them. They arrived in Exodar, the crashed ship of the Draenei. She looked at the blues and purples of the crystals about them as he led the way to the inn. They were unknown here and would not have people commenting about them being together.

After seeing the caretaker he walked into the room. It was large and comfortable with a large enough bed for two Draenei to be comfortable together. He bolted the door and turned back to the young woman as she looked about the room. She had only been to the capital once and the soft music that seemed to come from everywhere was soothing. He walked to her and smiled. "Are you well, Alanis?"

She looked up at his half elven face. "Yes." She said and jumped into his arms to kiss him. He laughed and kissed her as he turned, holding her, and walked to the bed. He nuzzled her neck as he thought about how much time they needed together rather than borrowed moments such as these.

Galadin did not sleep, but Alanis did. Tucked in his embrace, she felt safe and secure and now was breathing softly as he held her to him. He ideally caressed her bare hip under the covers. He had not known such happiness as he did with her in his life.

He watched her wake slowly. She stretched and come to realize he was there in her bed. "Where are we?" She asked sleepily.

"The Exodar." He smiled and touched her cheek. "Are you well?"

She nodded and sighed. She then sat up revealing her upper body. Though she was still beautiful she could not hold a candle to her sister, Helene. Galadin suspected it was part of the reason she enjoyed Dalaran so much and her studies. She was shorter and heavier than her sister, but had her own charisma that he was attracted to. He watched her rise and dress before he rose himself.

"Ally." He said, using the nickname that he had started using.

She looked over at him as she pulled her robes over her head.

He smiled. "I worry about you."

"Why?"

"These excursions could make you pregnant." He said.

"What does that matter?" She shrugged.

He walked to her. "It does matter. A child would be a bond between us, a being that is a part of each of us."

She looked at him and she looked him up and down appreciating the view. "You talk like you want this to happen."

"I would not be against it." He said honestly.

She sighed. He watched her. She apparently did not think it would happen or did not wish to think on such things at the moment. He let it drop and they walked out into the hallway. He summoned a portal and they both walked into Dalaran's central square together. Both wore their purple robes and tabards that showed they were part of Kirin Tor's mages and the citizens of the floating town greeted them as such.

A young novice panted as he ran to them. "Galadin Windrunner and Alanis Ambrose?" He asked trying to catch his breath.

The pair nodded.

"Where have you been? Lord Rhonin has been looking everywhere for you."

"Patrolling." Galadin said fluidly. "We will join him now in the citadel."

The youth nodded and sat down to catch his breath a moment as the senior mages walked together to the Violet Citadel, seat of the Six and Rhonin, leader of Kirin Tor. The tall red headed man looked up as the pair walked in. He nodded to his wife who was talking to her second, Sheerah Ambrose, Alanis's sister-in-law, who was again on light duty since her belly was again swelling with Jamiy's child. She had birthed the first only a few months ago and the baby was healthy. Alanis wondered at first where the infant was until she noticed a small bundle tucked in the arm of Rhonin. The man held the sleeping baby with the experience of a man whom had had children and carried them around while still performing duties.

The baby cooed softly and Rhonin smiled down at the tiny thing before looking to his son and his young protégé. "I remember you at this age." Rhonin said as he reached into the folds and lifted a tiny hand and kissed the palm as the fingers pressed gently against his lips. He smiled at Alanis. "Your niece has your brother's eyes have you noticed?"

"I have not seen much of her."Alanis admitted.

Rhonin walked to her and opened the folds to reveal the big brown eyes that were watchful of everything. There was no doubt whom her sire was by the bold look nor her thick wavy dark hair. Her mother was blonde, pale skinned, and blue eyed as many high elves where. Shaen had her mother's face, however. Jamiy had been in Dalaran for her birth, but had only come home twice since for a day or two before returning to the Scourge front and Highlord Tirion Fordring's side.

"Do you wish to hold her?" Rhonin asked watching how tenderly Alanis watched the child.

Alanis looked to Sheerah and the Lieutenant nodded with a smile. Rhonin gently eased her into her arms and she held the bundle close watching the baby as she watched her.

"Why were you looking for us master?" She asked not looking up.

He cracked a laugh. Alanis was always about business and he liked that about her. He watched her drop into a chair to hold her niece. He looked at his son who was watching the pair fondly. Rhonin arched an eyebrow. He looked to his own mate who met his gaze. She took looked to her son who only had eyes for the young child of Rhenn and Grekko.

Rhonin coughed bringing the attention in the room to himself. "We have had intelligence that Yogg Saron is still active in the bowels of Ulduar. The saronite miners that we have tried to rescue from the mines in Icecrown have found his influence and whisperings in their minds hard to shake off. Some of them have even committed suicide by diving into the shafts calling they are coming to him." He sighed. "We must investigate this. I am leading a party with Brann Bronzebeard and whomever else the front can spare. Will you join me?"

The young mage looked up her eyes bright. "I will go with you master."

Galadin nodded. "If she is going I am going father."

Rhonin turned to his son. "Do not let your desire for this girl blinds you as to the dangers." He said softly as he leaned toward him so only the young man could hear.

"I wish to keep her safe and help us have one less thing to worry about in Northrend." Galadin said.

Galadin's identical twin joined them as he regarded his father and brother. He looked down at the large cat he had trained named Mic'oma. She was a sleek snow leopard whom watched her master with large blue eyes like water. She then sat next to her master her tail twitching idly as she purred softly. She was taller than his belt sitting so as she regarded those before her.

Rhonin and his small party mounted gryphons to carry them to the gates of Ulduar. First, the group would have to pass the Halls of Lightning and the Titan Loken before they entered the great stone halls of Ulduar itself.

Loken was one of the few beings that still was alive in the halls. Many had been killed in the first assault many years ago. Rhonin knew the passageways and halls as he led his group through the soundless halls of the great city.

Alanis looked about seeing skeletons of dead beings killed many years ago. The once great dragon was nothing but bones now. She swallowed. She was not keen on death and preferred books. "This place is a tomb." She said and shivered.

Rhonin paused. "We are not alone here."

"What?" Galadin asked.

"You mean there are other living things here?" Alanis asked.

"They have been following us for sometime." Giramar said as his cat walked beside him. The snow leopard seemed to be looking behind her. Her ears were flat to her head and she growled lightly. "Mic'oma." Giramar said softly. She looked up at him with her blue eyes and then turned to face forward.

After a short time she stopped and crouched growling loudly showing her large teeth. The leader of Kirin Tor froze heeding the warning as he saw shadows coming toward them. He held his sword that he had soundlessly drawn.

"Who goes there?" He asked the shadows.

"We are no threat." A deep voice said. It belonged to a tall green orc with green skin and a skin kilt. He smiled and spread his hands. "The Lady Rhenn and Lady Jaina sent word you were going to deal with Yogg-Saron. We are here to help."

"Who is we?" Galadin asked.

"The New Council of Tirisfal." Came a new voice, this one female. A blood elf stepped into view wearing red armor. She was very young and held her twin daggers at her sides.

Rhonin relaxed as three more came from the shadows. He knew well of Broll Bearmantle the night elf druid, Rohan the dwarf priest, and Med'an himself, the new Guardian. "Greetings." He said. "Welcome." He said.

Med'an's young face belayed the wisdom in his eyes. He smiled and took Rhonin's hand. "This evil will be the first step in ending the corruption. The taint of the old god makes allies insane. If we can keep people free we may gain more allies."

Rhonin nodded. Together the group quickly through the tunnels, great halls, and paths toward the resting place of Yogg-Saron. The old god had been fought once, but apparently had survived the encounter though they had believed him dead until slaves in the Saronite mines told of the voices in their heads. The Black Blood ore would not still be calling to them if the old god was dead.

After many hours they finally arrived at the pool of liquid saronite. The room was warm and the combatants looked at the poor. The surface did not stir, but a lone woman sat on a rock near it watching the liquid and her reflection.

She stood as Rhonin approached. "Who are you?" She asked. "Why have you come?"

"Who are you?"

"Sara." Came the soft voice.

Alanis felt un easy. "Rhonin, perhaps we should leave her be."

"The time to strike at the head of the beast will soon be upon us! Focus your anger and hatred on his minions! Yes! YES! Show them no mercy! Give no pause to your attacks! Let hatred and rage guide your blows!" She screamed as a faceless one suddenly appeared next to her. Broll transformed into a bear and attacked the beast. Rhonin and the fighters worked to kill the beast when it was apparent that Sara could not be attacked.

More of the faceless ones appeared and were quickly dispatched by the trained magic users and the hunter.

Sara suddenly cried as the pool suddenly seemed to waken. "I am the lucid dream. The monster in your nightmare. The fiend of a thousand faces. Cower before my true form!" She cried stepping to the side to reveal a being with thousands of mouths and large tentacles as it rose from the pool.

Yogg-Saron bellowed from his great central mouth lined with hundreds of teeth. "BOW DOWN BEFORE THE GOD OF DEATH!"

Sara transformed into a large val'kyr. "Tremble, mortals, before the coming of the old god! Suffocate upon your own hate!"

Alanis fought and heard a sudden voice in her head. "Your will is no longer you own..."

"No!" She cried.

Rhonin heard her and looked to Galadin. "Get her to Freya!"

"Who?" His son asked.

"The guardian female there near the wall!" Rhonin barked as for the first time the mages became aware of the titans standing in the room. They were ghosts of themselves having been killed years ago, but the seemed to be offering help to kill the old god whom was consuming Northrend with hate. They had failed to guard him and keep him from being a threat.

Galadin pushed Alanis to the woman. Freya regarded them and then smiled. "Quickly. Her mind is nearly his." She said and cast a beam of green light.

Galadin made his love stand in the beam. Her eyes were glazed over as he did, but after only a few moments she gasped and looked about at him. "Galadin!" She cried.

"Alanis. Are you well?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

Freya nodded. "Her mind is safe for now. Send others as they need to come."

A portal opened and several of the fighters jumped into it. They were in a circular room with a large object above them. Blinking Alanis took a breath. "It's his brain." She gasped.

The group spread to the walls as a vision appeared before them. The Lich King was standing before a humanoid who was severely burned and writhing in pain. "Your resilience is admirable." The Lich King said.

"Arrrrrrgh! I'm not afraid of you!" The fallen champion cried. He did not seem to be afraid of the Lich King.

"I will break you as I broke him." The Lich King said nodding to a tall death knight who was an orc. Alanis watched in horror as the champion writhed more and struggled.

"Yrr n'lyeth... shuul anagg!" A voice said about them that could only belong to the being whose brain hovered above them. "He will learn... no king rules forever; only death is eternal!" He growled.

So Yogg-Saron was no friend to the Lich King, Alanis thought as she watched the vision disappear.

The next vision appeared with a ring of tall humans standing around something. All were dressed in different colored robes. Black and red, green, blue, red, yellow. Alanis watched as Galadin cried out. "The forging of the Demon Soul!" He gasped. "They are the aspects." He looked at his lover. "They are the dragons." He paused. "Neltharion before he became Deathwing, Ysera, Alexstrasza, Malygos, and Nozdormu." He said pointing to each.

Neltharion looked about and said "It is done... All have been given that which must be given. I now seal the Dragon Soul forever..."

Ysera looked at the center of the room. "That terrible glow... should that be?"

Neltharion nodded. For it to be as it must, yes.

Malygos looked down and sighed "It is a weapon like no other. It must be like no other."

Yogg Saron spoke again "His brood learned their lesson before too long, you shall soon learn yours!"

Alanis blinked. "What does he mean?"

"The blue dragons are nearly gone and the dead are raised to serve the Lich King." Rehgar Earthfury said from beside them. He set his totems down and blinked as the humanoid aspects appeared.

Rehgar looked about then froze as a third vision came to them. He blinked seeing Garona and the old king of Stormwind. "The death of King Varian's father and why he hates Garona and the Twilight Council." He took a breath and watched as the others did.

Garona Halforcen said "Bad news sire. The clans are united under Blackhand in this assault. They will stand together until Stormwind has fallen." She turned. "Gul'dan is bringing up his warlocks by nightfall. Until then, the Blackrock clan will be trying to take the Eastern Wall." She drew a blade.

Yogg spoke then "A thousand deaths... or one murder."

Alanis gasped. "Varian's hatred for the Horde started here." She said.

"Yes and build because I used him as a gladiator." Rehgar said. He shook his head as he watched the young half orc.

The king named Llane shook his head. "We will hold until the reinforcements come. As long as men with stout hearts are manning the walls and throne Stormwind will hold."

"The orc leaders agree with your assessment." Garona said as she walked to his side and then slashed his throat with her dagger. The king fell as Garona stood over him weeping. "Why? Why?" She whimpered.

Then into the side of the vision appeared a small boy. "Varian." Alanis gasped. "He saw his father murdered."

Rehgar nodded. "Aye."

Yogg jeered to them "Your petty quarrels only make me stronger!"

A portal appeared and Rehgar nodded. "Come let us not dwell on what we have seen until we kill this beast!" He said.

They jumped through the portal and soon found themselves in the original room.

Yogg-Saron sent up tentacles to try and keep his attackers at bay, but with the help of the ghostlike titans the small group was beating him.

Several hours later the great old god suddenly cried "Your fate is sealed. The end of days is finally upon you and ALL who inhabit this miserable little seedling. Uulwi ifis halahs gag erh'ongg w'ssh." The body lie floating in the pool quivering in its death throws.

The titans stepped forward. "You did well." Hodir said.

"We are free." Mimiron said gratefully.

"Our task is done." Freya said.

"And we thank you." Thorim said.

With that they were gone.

The small group looked at each other. Warn from the long fight they had survived and the old god was truly dead. Rhonin nodded to the group. "Come let us return to Dalaran to celebrate." He said and cast a portal.

"Council of Trisfal, you have our thanks." Rhonin said taking Med'an's hand. He dipped his head to the others of the Council there and walked through.

The others followed. Perhaps now they would have movement forward against the Scourge and the evil of Northrend and finally win back the good peoples from the control of the old god and the Lich King. One could always hope, for without hope all was lost.


	18. Deathwing Rises Anew

Chapter 18 – Deathwing Rises Anew

Lord Grekko Ambrose looked out from the deck of the ship. He drew his cloak closer to his body. It had rained for three days aboard the ship and even as the ship came to Menethil Habor, guided in by the lighthouse light in the dense fog. He sighed and looked out from his cowl. He did not like this part of Khaz Modan anymore than he liked the rest of it. Dwarves were odd folk. If they were not drowning from rain, they were freezing high in the mountains, and when they were not drowning or freezing they were burning from having a city deep within a mountain with lava in the middle of it. The Harbor itself had nearly twelve thousand people working the docks and protecting Baradin Bay.

The boat docked safely, a kind of miracle, and the priest stepped onto the docks looking through the fog and rain. He would have to stay here this night. No gryphon would fly this evening until after the rains stopped. He was exhausted. He had been taking messages for the King of Stormwind since his wife, the Lady Rhenn, did the queen duties of overseeing guilds, disputes, attending concerts, and being very visible to the populous of the great city. He did not envy her works at all and when she had time she would go into the woods with Thrall. The one-time Horde leader taught her about the earth and how to find tune her own shamanistic powers. Though Thrall was the most powerful shaman living and could master any element, Rhenn was of the water, and even she had impressed the great orc with her ability to manipulate the elemental force.

He walked to the inn and quickly paid for a room, a hot meal, and some ale. The only good thing about the dwarven region was their beer and the number of brews they offered. Though he preferred wines, the beers were thick and strong here and would relax his muscles and mind as good as any wine would.

After watching the rain against his room window he walked down to the common room and dropped into a seat at a table by the fire and let himself warm there. A pretty young dwarf barmaid came to him. Her hair was in a thick long braid and he could tell from her facial tattoos she was a Wildhammer.

"What can I get for you today?" She asked. Her accent was think and guttural as many of the Wildhammers whom lived in the Hinterlands sounded, but he could make out her words easy enough.

An advantage to working recently with Moira Thaurissan, as Queen Moira Bronzebeard now styled herself. The queen had decided it was far too hard to run the kingdom by herself. Also with the secret that her father was not dead just turned to stone, she felt in order to keep the dwarves unified she called for a Council to rule. Grekko's own wife, Rhenn, and friend of the young Queen, had helped her call for help. She requested that her uncle Muradin Bronzebeard, and Kurdan Wildhammer. Both accepted making for a unified council of all the dwarf clans. The council had ruled for several years. Rhenn helped mediate if called upon, but it seemed to be a healthy choice by the Queen to unify the clans so. Grekko had aided Ironforge by overseeing to the training of the new gnome recruits whom wished to learn to heal with the power of the Light. The queen's young son, Fenran, was nearly as old as Grekko's own twins and had become a paladin training in Stormwind as much as he could.

Grekko sighed. He hardly saw his beloved spouse these days. Absence did make the heart fonder and when they were alone were like courting teenagers sneaking in dark shadows for a few short moments of bliss in each other's arms.

He smiled and his eyes lifted to the waiting gaze of the young Wildhammer woman. "I will take soup, bread, cheese, ale, and whatever jam or honey you have available." He smiled. "And some tea if you have some." He rubbed his hands together and held them to the fire.

She smiled. "Certainly sir." She looked at him. "I hope she looks so when she thinks of you."

That shot through his guard. He stared at her and she smiled and pushed his bearded chin up so his mouth closed. He had not realized he had it open. He looked at her. Sitting he was still slightly taller than she. He blushed and she smiled more. "What?" He managed hoarsely.

"Men only look so when they are thinking of their lasses." She said. She walked off chuckling to herself as he suddenly became fascinated by the dancing flames on the log.

It was not long after that his food was served. She brought him some cut ham as well and he thanked her. She nodded and smiled before turning to serve some newly arrived soldiers from the keep. Two were human and the other three were dwarves. They were all talking about patrolling the marshes and wetlands. Grekko paid little attention until he heard them talking about a great scar in the land.

As he listened a farmer, his wife, and a young teenage woman walked in from the cold rain. He knew Farmer Saldean and his wife Salma. The farmer family did their best to farm even with the Defias causing chaos in Westfall. Now being the Marquis of Redridge and Westfall as his wife grew in favor, the Defias had become their issue.

Peasants came to Rhenn begging her help when she held court for the people of her lands. She answered to the King, but her people needed help. Since the House of Nobles was nearly useless and hated among the Defias and the farmers for creating the Defias, Rhenn had taken matters in her own hands. She had started a micro loan system for the farmers to return to their farms and farm.

Rhenn employed the militia members already in Westfall, something they had never had before, payment and organization, to keep the Defias at bay. Moonbrook was razed by the Stormwind army, but the Deadmines was still controlled by the Defias and Edwin VanCleef. Rhenn had turned the deserted town into a trade center with a gryphon house, suppliers, and a farmer's market held two days a week. Also the inn was where she sheltered the people who had come looking for work in the cold months. VanCleef tolerated the invasion because his Defias could trade their metals they harvested and make an honest living for themselves.

Grekko well knew that VanCleef himself had met with Rhenn and made a treaty with her stating if she left the mines to his men, he would leave her peasants alone and punish any who molested them. Rhenn agreed to turn a blind eye to the raiding of ships off the Westfall coast unless they were her own vessels and since her banner was every easy to recognize, that was rare. She also would not do anything about highway attacks on merchants whom did not carry her banner. She would, however, pay them restitution if they came to her, but few did. VanCleef paid a sort of tax to Rhenn for keeping the mine property and thus it was a working relationship of sorts and one Grekko was fairly certain King Varian knew little to nothing about and the House of Nobles even less.

He smiled in greeting as they came to him. He nodded to the vacant places at the table for them to sit. Farm Saldean nodded in thanks and dropped gratefully into a chair.

"Lord Ambrose. A pleasure to see you." He dipped his head.

"Farmer Saldean." Grekko said. "What brings you to the Wetlands?" He asked.

"Traveling to Theramore." The farmer nodded to the young teenager. She was dark haired, small for her age, but her dark eyes watched everything about her as she sat silently across from Grekko. "We are traveling to see if Lady Proudmooore can teach our Hope magic arts." He smiled at his adopted daughter who smiled back at him. She looked nothing like the sand blonde haired man and his golden haired wife. She was raven haired and had quick dark eyes. Adopted, as many children were due to the war going on and families being lost. Rhenn also had commissioned an orphanage to be built. Though currently under construction in Lakeshire, it would house many children whom had lost parents and to relieve the crowded orphanage of Cathedral Square. His wife had gotten the blessing of both the King and Archbishop Benedictus for the building and since it was her own monies paying for it, there was little to stand in her way anyway.

The Ambrose family was rapidly becoming some of the richest in the kingdom and yet Rhenn had a way of giving back to her people. Many people tried to work in her mills, cooperative farms, mines, and lumber yards, so many in fact that Rhenn had had to stop taking people from other districts of the Kingdom of Stormwind and requiring visas to prove residence in order to work. But she was not without mercy for those who had come seeking work. She would pay for their return and she had a welfare program of hot meals, shelter, and blankets for when the months turned cooler and travel in the mountains was impossible.

Grekko took a sip of his ale and watched the girl. She took note of everything. He had seen those quick eyes before in another, but he could not place whom. He smiled at her as she looked at him. "How long have you been living with the Saldeans?" He asked making conversation as the bar maid brought the family warm drinks.

She looked down as if embarrassed to have the Lord speaking to her. Salma smiled and patted her daughter's hand. "She has been with us for ten years. She was six when she came to our door hungry and cold in a rainstorm." She sighed. "I am so glad a Harvest Golem didn't get her or worse." She looked at Grekko. "Thanks to your Lady things have been much better."

The keen eyes met his again. There was something in her eyes, but he dismissed it and continued eating his meal as the conversation fell into pleasantries.

The family retired an hour or so later. They asked after Lady Rhenn's health and when she would next be in Westfall to see her people. Grekko was unsure, but he would bring their greetings and a letter that Salma had written asking for a small loan to start a tailoring business. Grekko was sure that this request would be honored. The family went upstairs and Grekko watched the quiet girl before he took a drink of his ale. He was nearly out. Grekko shifted to join the men of the guard.

The commander nodded to him. "Greetings priest." He said.

Grekko smiled. "Hello." He was not known here as a milord here. So much the better. The courtly duties were more his wife's arena. He dropped into a seat and ordered a round of ale. The men thanked him. They had apparently started playing cards to decide who would pay for the next round. The priest had solved that issue, at least for the moment.

Grekko looked at them as he lifted his mug. "Cheers." He said.

All nodded and drank. Grekko watched them settle back and leaned forward. "Forgive me for listening, but I heard you mention about a burned zone a while before."

"Aye." One said. "We can't make heads or tails of it."

Grekko cocked his head. "What does it look like?"

"Charred earth, like we have never seen before. Lava oozes from it and has moved the ocean away."

"What do you mean?" Grekko asked cocking his head.

"The lava has pushed the bay that used to be to the northern wetlands out. It no longer exists. It has been quiet for years after the great earthquake." The Captain sighed. "Now it seems to have new life, but is not threatening us. At least not yet."

Grekko nodded. "Interesting." He said drinking down his ale before rising. "I beg your pardon gentlemen, I must retire. I am on King's business." He grinned and dropped a few more coins on the table. "Have another round on me before you retire."

"Ahh you work for King Varian then?" a man asked.

"Aye." Grekko said. He smiled. "Don't we all."

"Cheers sir." The Captain said smiling. "Maddie." He called to the bar maid. She walked over. "More ale for the boys." He said and dipped his head to Grekko as the priest walked to the stairs. Grekko appreciated times like this when he was Grekko the priest not Lord Ambrose.

Grekko walked upstairs and was making his way to his room when a form moved to him from a room to his right. It was Hope Saldean. She smiled at him. "My father tells me you are the husband of Lady Rhenn, the fair woman who rules our lands." She said.

"Yes." He said looking at her. "She would be happy you are going to learn from Lady Jaina. The Mistress of Theramore is a personal friend of my family."

"Is she as kind as she is rumored beautiful?"

Grekko smiled. "Aye, she is beautiful. You will learn well from her."

She nodded. "You are very kind." She said. Her dark eyes watched him as she absently pushed her thick dark hair more under her mop cap. "Can you deliver a letter for me to her?" She asked. "A friend gave it to me and wished me to have her read it. It has to do with a neighboring farm."

He nodded. "I am flying to Ironforge and then taking the Tram home." He said. "I would be happy to deliver a letter." He lifted his hand and closed his eyes as he cast a spell. Holy Light shone about her and made it look like she had an aura about her. "May the Light Bless you child." He said.

She gave him the letter and a small flower she had picked from the wetlands. It was delicate and small, but was a snap dragon that favored the marshes. Rarely seen because the Mulocs of the area treasured them and gathered them for their rituals, the small offering was a gentle reminder of how beautiful life was even amongst the chaos of the world today.

He bent and kissed her brow before nodding to her to go back to bed and continued to his room. He did not sleep. He lay on his bed for a few moments before rising and going to the window to look out at the rain and the quiet. The harbor had been changed from what it had been from when he first served the King as a priest fresh from training at the Stormwind Cathedral.

The Cathedral. It was home. The center of the faith of Light. The incense, soft chants, and the students learning the ways of the Light whether paladin or priest made it home. It was also home because he had been raised there. Orphaned he was found to have a natural talent for healing and caring for people. But home was also his wife. His wife resided within the walls of the great Cathedral for protection, to draw strength from the Light, and to have a place to be away from the public eye of Stormwind whom adored her.

Rhenn. His Rhenn. His beautiful leveled headed mate. Though they had separated after he had struck her for thinking that she had betrayed him with another man, let alone an orc in Thrall, but his apology and her temper mellowed with time. She had grown closer to Highlord Fordring, Thrall, and King Varian and resided at the Argent Crusade House rather than their chambers in the Cathedral. Tirion who seemed to regard her as the daughter he never had was often in her company when he had spare moments to himself. After their elder daughter's attack they had grown close again and she returned to him as his wife in all aspects, but he made it on her terms. Though they did not bed as often as they had, they had a deeper love that made it so they could speak about anything. He now knew what it was to be as Varian and Tirion had been, a confidant to her. She was powerful and rich, but that mattered little other than working toward peace and keeping order to Rhenn. He was glad to have her back in his arms, at his side, and in his bed, though they were often apart for weeks at a time. She made his homecoming joyous and he never sought the love of another woman partly out of respect for his wife and partly out of fear that Thrall, Tirion, and Varian might murder him in his sleep for such an offense. They nearly had when he had struck her and he still blamed himself for her miscarriage that had happened shortly after. Rhenn did not speak about it often, seeming to wish to forget she had conceived it. That hurt more than her yelling and blaming him for the loss. It was an innocent babe.

They had not conceived again. Rhenn, he was fairly sure was taking measures to prevent such an event from happening. With the powerful shaman in Thrall, the great paladin Tirion Fordring, and the King's own healer at her disposal she no doubt had been able to take such preventive measures. Part of Grekko was thankful. He could not handle the loss of another babe nor how it nearly destroyed his beloved spouse. However, the other half of him truly wished they could have another babe. It would solidify their love once more and he could have an infant to watch. The itch was becoming less since Jamiy had started providing grandchildren.

He sighed and put some logs in the fireplace and lit it to ward off the chill of the night. He then sank gratefully into the blankets. He fell asleep listening to the rain.

The next morning Grekko woke. He had a light breakfast before going and claiming a gryphon. He mounted and steered the beast toward where the guards had spoken of the lava. True enough lava was flowing from a great crater in the earth. He allowed his mount to bank as he looked down surveying the scorched earth.

A strange human seemed to be standing upon the edge observing. Grekko wondered if this person knew anything of what was going on. He spiraled down, but the human caught sight of him and roared. He gasped covering his ears. He shook his head as the sound ceased and looked as a monster dragon behemoth rose in size. The dragon was seated, but was staring at Grekko with undisguised hatred. It then threw back its head and roared again before sending flames barreling at him.

Grekko banked quickly to avoid the flames. He blinked and circled the great beast. Black with a thick beard and a maddening glow to its eyes that put Grekko at unease.

"Leave this place human." A deep rumble growled from the great wyrm. "Leave now or I will destroy you."

Grekko watched as the great beast beat its wings and lifted into the air.

"Do you think I jest mortal? I am Deathwing. Leave before my fiery breath becomes all you know." The dragon blew toward him, but he was able to avoid it.

Grekko banked again and turned toward Loch Modan. Deathwing? Deathwing had returned? He had to inform the king!


	19. The Summons From A'dal of the Naaru

Ch 19 - The Summons From A'dal of the Naaru

Rhenn Ambrose, Lady and Mistress of Westfall and Redridge districts of the Kingdom of Stormwind, was holding court. She sat on her carved bowl chair in her townhouse that the King had provided. Though she rarely stayed in the opulent house, she did hold court in the great main room. Her study, private sleeping room, and reading room were upstairs.

She was dressed in an imported green silk dress that had been made in the Exodar and given as a gift to her from Highlord Tirion Fordring at the last Winterveil. It was embroidered with silver thread that made beautiful designs on the fabric. The bodice was simple and flattering for her figure. On her neck was a simple necklace with an emerald cut and set in a mithril setting. On her brow was a small circlet of mithril with an emerald at the center of her brow. Rhenn was timeless as she sat with her arms resting on the armrests of her carved bowl chair. The long false sleeves hung to the floor falling from her elbows. Her warm under dress kept out the chill of the crisp day in February.

She listened to a farmer whom had been attacked by a coyote. His son was greatly injured as was a cow. Rhenn would sent militia to deal with the large beast. She also would send a healer to see to the boy. She nodded to Shaina Fuller. The priestess and expert in first aid had been sent by Varian to aid the young Marquise with helping her people take back Westfall.

Kallin, the Lady Jonathan, wife to General Marcus Jonathan, came to her mistress's side unbidden to whisper in her ear. She still was her mistress's orderly though she was now a noble. She had been groomed well by Rhenn, but if she had questions on how to act in her station she would ask her dear friend or King Varian. Her outward appearance was like that of any noble. She dressed in fine cloth as Rhenn did, but kept order for the woman who had brought her under her wing when she was orphaned. Though little younger than Rhenn she had become first nurse to the Ambrose twins and then orderly to the Lady Rhenn. It was in this capacity that she had caught the eye of the of the High Commander of Stormwind's Defense. What started with him asking her to dance at a noble party ended in a soft kiss farewell that did not go unnoticed. Rhenn was all for the relationship and even helped the relationship along by giving her blessing to the General when he asked for it and speaking to Varian to allow his noble to wed her though she was common. The two were expecting their first child in autumn and Kallin's belly was already showing. The girl was much younger than her husband, but he treated her as a goddess fretting over her when he was off duty and refusing to allow her to do heavy work. He had never married before and Kallin, though half his age, was his soul mate.

Rhenn listened to the orderly and then rose to her feet causing the musicians to stop playing and the three people in the room to bow. Rhenn had gotten used to being treated as Stormwind nobility several years ago when she took over what had been the Queen's duties to allow Varian to focus on the war effort rather than attend guild meetings. All the same she was foreign, though beloved by the people. Her dress whispered on the wooden floor as she walked to the door and out to go upstairs to her study. Lady Jonathan followed her mistress.

Once in the study Rhenn dropped her courtly mask and looked at Kallin. "Shut the door." She said softly.

She saw a form rise from a seat and noted it was an off duty Marcus. He had come to visit his wife. He bowed to Rhenn who waved the bow off. "Marcus we are alone, you do not need to treat me so, I am an equal, perhaps less. I am a foreigner."

He smiled and took her hand. He was not wearing his heavy plate armor, but the soft under clothing that was comfortable and allowed him freedom of movement. He kissed her knuckles before smiling to sweep his wife into his arms and kiss her.

"Are you sure the message was from A'dal?" Rhenn asked sitting down at her great desk.

Kallin turned in Marcus's arms as he held her cupping her belly between his great hands. His head rested on her own as his quick green eyes watched Rhenn. "Yes." Kallin said.

Rhenn lifted the parchment with the seal of the Sha'tar. She had seen letters from A'dal before. The being of Light, perhaps the greatest Naaru known, A'dal ruled Shattrath City. Rhenn read the note as Kallin walked to her side after extracting herself from the General. Marcus dropped into a chair watching the pair.

Rhenn looked up. "He is in need of assistance." She said. "She calls upon me and Highlord Fordring to try to ease growing tensions. Hellscream has apparently caused some trouble and he needs someone to speak to the tribes in the nearby areas."

"You of course." Marcus said. "You are the best diplomat known." He leaned forward and his eyes shot to Kallin. "Will you be taking Kallin with you?" His voice betrayed him. He did not wish his wife away from him and in her delicate state Rhenn knew she should not leave the safety of the city.

Rhenn smiled. "She must stay and keep my affairs in order here." She said.

Marcus visibly relaxed, but Kallin frowned. "You cannot go to the Outlands alone."

Rhenn chuckled. "We shall see. I must receive Varian's blessing before I leave." Rhenn rose to her feet. She rubber her head softly betraying for a moment how weary she was.

Marcus touched her elbow. "Are you well, my lady?" He asked.

Rhenn smiled and patted his hand. "Yes." She said. "Thank you for your concern Marcus. It is an honor to have you two both as friends."

Marcus smiled. "If it had not been for you, I would not know what joy in one's life truly was." He kissed her hand again. "For that, I will always be in your debt." He smiled. "I am off to duty." He drew his wife to him. "Do not over exert yourself, my love." He said fondly before kissing her deeply. Rhenn watched fondly remember how it had been with Grekko when they were first married and she was carrying their twins, though they did not know it at the time. He turned away. "I will be home for supper, but I am on duty for the night."

Kallin nodded and sighed. They watched the tall bearded man walk from the room. Rhenn hugged her orderly whom was perhaps her best female friend. "Sleeping alone is not the end of the world." She said playfully. "Just think, at least you will get some sleep."

Kallin laughed. "Aye, but when he comes home after midnight he might wake me."

"Let him. He needs to love you as much as he can." Rhenn said. "And it helps him feel loved as well. He remembers what he is fighting for."

Kallin nodded and Rhenn released her to go to the entrance of the house. Kallin followed as Rhenn mounted a sleek gray saber cat that was a gift from High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind. The cat purred as Rhenn mounted her. Rhenn had named the Mistsaber, Mysteria, Myst for short. The mount was hand trained by Tyrande's friend since she had been a cub and had bonded with Rhenn the moment she laid eyes on her.

Rhenn settled into the saddle and looked at her orderly. "Cancel my appointments for the next week. I am not sure how long I will be away."

"You seem sure Varian will allow you to go." Kallin said as she scratched the cat's head.

Rhenn smiled. "Varian denies me nothing, but there is true urgency here." She said. "Farewell, Kallin. I will return soon."

"See that you do." Kallin said under her breath as her mistress left. The young woman always worried the young Marquise would die somewhere in the wilds. A fear Rhenn's intimates all shared.

Rhenn rode Myst to the great Keep. Much of the Keep was being reconstructed to allow it to be more airy and a symbol of grace in Stormwind and less military might. A guard nodded to her as the cat sat next to him waiting for her mistress to return.

Rhenn moved quickly to the throne room. Varian was sitting on his great throne. Two chairs were beside him. One for Rhenn and one for his son Crown Prince Anduin. She bowed to him her skirts spreading from her body like a sea creature. He smiled fondly at her and rose from his seat. In his full armor Varian Wrynn was a sight to be seen. His dark features from being tan from the sun. His scar that crossed his face and cut down over his left eye marred the once very handsome face. The armor was that of Stormwind's kings with plate shoulder covers in the shape of an eagle. At his waist was the belt of the Lion of Azeroth himself, Anduin Lothar, for whom is only son was named. Prince Anduin it appeared was out on patrol, as he normally was in these days.

Varian quickly offered her a hand and she rose to her feet. She was nearly a foot and a half shorter than the King. He kissed her knuckles and looked at her. His eyes were always calmer and alight when she was in his presence. She knew far more about him than any other and he felt he could be honest with her about his feelings, something he had not done since Tiffin had been alive.

"Dear one." He said in Tuskarr playfully. She had taught him to speak the language as she had taught Grekko, Helene, and Anduin. He then spoke in common as he addressed her formally. "My Lady Rhenn. How may I help you?" He asked.

"I have been requested to aid A'dal in the Outlands." She said.

He looked at her. "What trouble is stirring there?"

"He said only he requires my assistance in diplomatic matters." She said.

He eyed her. "Are you sure you wish to go?" He asked

"I have little choice. A Naaru as summoned me and one who I feel duty bound to obey after all he has done for the Alliance."

"He also aides the Horde." He said scoffing and turning from her.

"As do many who work toward peace King Varian." Came a deep voice from behind Rhenn. Rhenn turned to see Thrall behind her dressed as she had never seen him. He had removed his iron and mithril alloy armor that had originally belonged to the Doomhammer and now work a simple leather vest and kilt common to shaman of the wilds.

"Thrall." Rhenn said softly.

He smiled at her and then looked to Varian. "Lady Rhenn is not the only one with urgent business. According Lord Armbrose's reports the elements have been torn and the earth is rebelling against something." He looked at Varian. "I am a powerful shaman and I have been asked by the Earthen Ring to aid in repairing the damage wrought on the land." He watched Varian's reaction. "I have lived in safety in Stormwind and I thank you, but now I must aid in saving the world before the tempers of the elements tear it in two." He looked at Rhenn's look of horror. "Do not worry we will investigate what evil has again awoken and disturbed the balance." He looked at Rhenn. "And you need to go to Outlands and control the tempers of the moral races."

Varian regarded them. Rhenn his confidant and closest friend and Thrall, his onetime enemy he had come to respect for his honor and advice. He sighed. "Thrall, you have always been a good man, even when we did not see eye to eye. Whatever evil is there it must be sought and dealt with while we deal with the Northern monster." He looked at Rhenn. "I do not wish you to go alone." He said. "Your husband and children are all in Northrend." He swallowed.

"She will not go alone father." Anduin's voice said as he walked in from the war room where he had come from the barrack side to discuss his scouting efforts. He had been waiting to enter and found this to be the best time. Anduin was tall and well built like his father, but had the cooler temperament of his mother. That did not mean he was any less of a warrior. His eyes regarded Rhenn a moment and then his father. "I will go with her." He said.

Varian sighed. He was not keen on having his son in Outlands either, but he was sure the two would look after each other. His son was a proven warrior as his sire and he nodded slowly. "Very well." He leaned to his son so only Anduin could hear. The young man was a diplomat like Rhenn, but was a fighter. "Keep her safe." Varian said. "And keep yourself alive as well."

Anduin smiled ruefully. "Yes, father."

Rhenn smiled and stood beside Anduin. The prince bowed to the woman he regarded as his mother for most of his life. He bent and kissed her cheek gently. "Mother." He said softly in Tuskarr so no one could hear. She smiled and then lifted her hands and cast the teleport spell. The throne room faded and with it Thrall and Varian. Repeating was the open Terrace of Light of Shattrath City. Rhenn had learned teleporting from her mage friend Lady Jaina, it had very practical uses. She was a half-breed magic user taking shaman and mage elements in her fighting. The Tuskarr understood the elements and unlike Thrall she only had mastered water. Uma, her milk sister had walked a similar destiny and had been adept at fire. The shaman whom had trained them both was adept at summoning the earth to do his bidding.

Anduin looked about and then blinked seeing A'dal in the middle of the room. There was an odd musical hum in the room and a sense of calm. "What is this place?" Anduin asked. He had only come to the outlands once, but had never seen the wonder of Shattrath. His work had been in maintaining the Dark Portal and aiding the commanders b bringing more troops to keep back the Pit Lord's minions who wished to cross into Azeroth. He looked up at the funnel of light rising from the strange brilliant white being that resembled a snowflake floating several feet off the ground. Turning he noted there were two others in the room like A'dal, but they were not brilliant white. One was blue in color and the other was purple nearly black with pink light shining from it.

*Welcome Rhenn of the Tuskarr.* Came a voice that seemed to be coming from nowhere and everywhere at once. *And welcome to you, young Prince of Stormwind.*

Anduin looked at Rhenn who stepped forward to where the being of energy hovered off the ground. He turned to her and the music got louder. "Hello Lord A'dal." She said. "You summoned me." She bowed to him.

*Yes.* The being said. *Tensions rise as young Hellscream bids for loyalty and resources. He has upset the balance with the Wind Traders, the Sporelings, and the Cenurion Expedition. Khadgar will share more with you.* He said.

"Mother is that thing actually talking to us?" Anduin asked in awe.

"That thing, young man, is a Naaru." Khadgar said. "A little respect."

*Respect has to be won not merely given, but the Prince sees now what is before him.* The Naaru said. He did not seem ruffled by the Prince's curiosity, in fact his musical voice sounded nearly amused. A'dal turned to him directly and he blinked, but felt calm as his panic washed away. *Be mindful, young prince, I can hear your thoughts. Others like me can as well. And there are other creatures whom can use them to their advantage.* Anduin was stunned before he turned to his mother who A'dal had turned to. She smiled and he realized the being was talking not in the true sense of the word at all he was talking in their minds and spoke to whom he wished. Such power made the Prince humble and in awe at the same time.

A'dal then spoke to them all. *Travel to Nagrand and offer the Kurenai and the Wind Traders help. The Sporelings have come from Zangamarsh to speak as well.*

Rhenn nodded. "I will do what I can."

Khadgar nodded and followed the pair to the gryphons. Rhenn turned to the elder mage. "You are joining us Khadgar?"

"The Sons of Lothar need to have some representation in the talks." He smiled. "Besides I cannot let you have all the glory, my lady Marquise."

She laughed. She mounted a snowy gryphon. The white head turned as it cooed to her. She smiled and scratched it near the base of its neck under the feathers. It raised its feathers and cooed in pleasure. Anduin mounted a dark ebon gryphon whom regarded the prince as the man settled on him. It was a larger male compared to the smaller female Rhenn rode. Khadgar mounted a tradition plumaged gryphon whom the master had called Breen. Breen knew Khadgar well and cooed as she shifted on her feet.

They then were off flying upwards to clear the mountains behind the capital to make it into Nagrand, the great lush valley below to the other side. Khadgar led the way. Rhenn relaxed letting her mount fly freely following Breen. They passed over a pass and into the full green of Nagrand. Rhenn looked about and her breath calmed. She was deeply moved by the beautiful land and she watched the herds of animals gazing. This place was special. This was the original home of Thrall's people. It was moving and she shut her eyes to hear the spirits of this place.

There were many and they all seemed peaceful here. Breen banked and Rhenn opened her eyes to look down as they majestic birds moved to land in a city that had come visible. Breen landed on a platform that was in the air. The snowy dropped and lit gracefully on the edge and stepped forward for Rhenn to dismount. Rhenn affectionately rubbed her mount's head and offered her a treat as Anduin dismounted. He did not have the grace the other two did, but then he was used to riding horses not being belted into a flying mount.

Khadgar led the way down the stairway and into an inn lobby where a Draenai woman was behind the desk. Rhenn offered a smile at her as they continued outside. The shadows were lengthening as Rhenn looked up at the sky. The Outlands had several suns and many more moons making the sky wondrous to a celestial observer.

She walked with Khadgar to the building where several Broken were gathered. Khadgar walked by them. They parted and Khadgar dipped his head to Arechron, the leader of the Telaar. The Broken was about the height of Rhenn, but his eyes were somewhat reptilian. He closed an inner lid as he looked at the group. Beside him stood a humanoid that looked spongy like a mushroom. The eyes were yellow and the ears twitched softly. He was tiny coming to the middle of Rhenn's chest. He watched her breathing through a set of gills at the side of his neck. He regarded Rhenn quietly. The other person in the room looked vaguely like a wrapped mummy. Rhenn had only heard of these people. He was an Ethereal, an energy being from the Twisting Nether. He towered over everyone standing about ten feet high. He wore a kilt and shoulder covers, but his inner body seemed glow with energy.

Khadgar nodded to Rhenn before he began to speak. "Arechron, lord of Telaar and leader of the Kurenai. Gezhe of the Consortium and master of Aeris Landing to the East. Lastly, Msshi'fn of the Sporelings." He said indicating each. "All have reasons to attend this meeting. May I introduce the Lady Rhenn, Princess of the Tuskarr people of Northrend, Marquise of Redridge and Westfall." Khadgar introduced her. "Crown Prince Anduin Wrynn of Stormwind."

The three bowed together. "Rare indeed to have such a flower in our midst." Arechron said.

"The letter from A'dal stated that the Horde has been causing issues?" Rhenn asked.

"Putting it mildly." Gezhe snorted. He unfolded his arms that he had held on his chest as he regarded her. He had an odd unworldly voice much like the Death Knights of Ebon Blade.

Rhenn cocked her head.

"The interrupt the trade routes is valuable to someone who values money, but it also cuts off people from the supplies they need." Arechron said.

"What supplies?" Rhenn asked.

"Medical, food mostly." Arechron responded. "But the Consortium only thinks of profit and jewels."

Gezhe hissed. "We value more than that, but Hellscream blocks trade routes."

Rhenn nodded and looked to Msshi'fn who was watching the speaking with polite interest. She then cocked her head at him. "What is the problem for the Sporelings?"

"The naga have drained the waters causing the earth to rebel and bring great lords of mud to destroy our children." He looked at the woman. "We ask for aid." He said. His voice had an off hiss on his letters of speech that sounded vaguely snakelike.

Rhenn nodded. "Hellscream has caused a loss of profile, a loss of supplies, and a loss of life." She asked.

The three nodded. She smiled. "The Alliance does not have a strong presence here, but the Draenai are originally of this world. They have a strong presence within Zangamarsh and Shattrath." She chose her words carefully. "I will speak to Prophet Velen about this matter to you. Will you join our cause then?"

The Sporeling leader nodded. "If my children are made safe and we are allowed to live unmolested from the Horde or the Bog Lords, we will be grateful and do what we can to aid this Alliance."

Rhenn dipper her head to him. "I will make good on the promises I make here. Before I fly back to Shattrath I will contact the Draenai of Zangamarsh to aid you. The despise the Naga as well." She smiled.

"Our thanks lady." The small mushroom like man said and offered her a flowering flower of red and orange. "This is a Sanguine Hibiscus. A treasured possession of my people. Take it as a token of gratitude." He paused. "When this year's flowers die and become seed I will harvest some for you to grow in your lands."

Rhenn studied the flower and bowed. "My thanks."

The tall ethereal regarded her. "Hellscream will destroy Nagrand before he is done with the land." He sighed. "There is a great diamond here. We harvest shards of it and sell them. Hellscream has been sending agents to harvest their own shards and he too is making a profit."

"He was born here." Anduin said softly at Rhenn's side. "He does know the land and knows what he must do to pay for his war effort." He sighed and looked at Rhenn. "We cannot directly help the Consortium without causing him to call out full warm on our people."

Rhenn nodded listening to the wise words. "True enough, but perhaps we can trade with the people of Gezhe so he retains the profile and we can also sell these crystals as well."

Gezhe nodded. "As long as I keep a profit, I will sell to whomever." He said.

Rhenn nodded. At last she turned to leader of the Broken. "What say you?"

"The ogres of Nagrand kidnapped my son three times. Much of this was his own fault for wandering far from home. The beads they carry insures our livelihood and allows us barter with the Consortium for supplies as ours become less." He pointedly looked at Gezhe.

"I will send you aid from my own lands if I must. I will not have innocents die because of starvation or disease." She said. She looked at the man then the others. "I promise you all that I will look into this immediately. This is not the first time that Hellscream has tried to become a leader by force of will." She sighed then and dropped her head.

Arechron bowed to the lady and then nodded to a guard. The guard returned with a tall blue coated Talbuk. Rhenn had seen them in the wild a couples hours ago grazing. She smiled and took the reins speaking softly to her gift to looked at her oddly. She then offered him a small treat and the beast licked it up and began to nudge her for more finding it liked the sweet of the sugar cube.

"Come friends let us eat and celebrate a new life in friendship." Arechron said and they all followed him to a great hall where many had already gathered. Anduin had gained respect for the woman he called his mother. She had even been able to handle the surly Ethereal handily. He made a note that if she lived when he came to the throne, he would have her at his side to help him with different peoples and deciding what favors to grant them and at what time. The mark of a true diplomat. He learned well from this day.


	20. The Icy Citadel Where the Lich King Reig

Ch 20 - The Icy Citadel Where the Lich King Reigns

Helene worked quickly to tie the bomb to the Saronite bomb she had been directed to under the citadel. She was dressed in black so she could move within the shadows. It was all part of Highlord Tirion Fordring's master plan. Blow up the bomb stash and return to the front lines.

The men had all wished to do it, but Helene was the lithest and quickest. She found her greatest supporter in her taking the quest was Highlord Darion Morgaine of the Ebon Blade. Grudgingly both her brother and her godfather agreed to allow her the duty. Since her capture she had not been allowed on the front lines and this, she felt would be a way to prove herself as well as prove to herself she still had her edge.

She ducked behind the stack noticing a guard walking by. It was a being made of shadow with two glowing red eyes. It seemed to be floating rather than walking and it hissed lightly as it looked over the stack before turning away. Helene took a soft breath. She had been holding it as she hid. The unearthly shadow stirred the dust upon the ice below it. It was a shade, the fearsome shadows that crept about Naxxramas murdering many from behind because they were often soundless as they moved. This one, however, was smaller than those were rumored to be and seemed to muttering about something, perhaps work conditions under the Lich King.

Helene looked about. It was quiet about her. It was now or never. Taking a breath, she lit the fuse with a small matchstick. The fuse ignited instantly and she realized the fuse was far too short for her to make an escape. She looked over the railing and down into the pit whose fathomless dark worried her as well. She looked back at the fuse. She would die standing there and she noticed the shade was returning toward her. No help for it.

She took a deep breath and jumped over the top bar of the railing and into the abyss, praying that she would not die from the fall. She fell for many seconds and forced herself to take a breath and then another. She then cast slow fall on herself.

Breath.

Breath.

She watched the inky blackness wondering what the bottom was. She gasped and blinked as suddenly she saw lights. Blinding lights. She blinked letting her eyes adjust to the beauty of the cavern. She looked about the room and saw faceless ones, the deep drudges of the Lich King. They, however, seemed to be no threat as she landed lightly in a shallow pool.

She pulled off her back facial cover and looked about. What is this place, she wondered.

*Naz'anak.* Something or someone in her head said.

"The Forgotten Depths." She whispered. She looked about as she walked into the cool water. The area reminded her of Azjol-Nerub and the Old Kingdom located far beneath the surface of Dragonblight and tunneling into Icecrown. She had gone to both areas with her brother and sister to see if the once amazing libraries were still intact. Most of the books had been beyond repair and had been so damaged in the conflict long ago that they were little more than dust. However, the few that were saved offered clues to the old ways, the old gods, and how evil had come to reign in the Northern continent.

She looked about and saw something in the water near her. She head a soft voice and felt oddly drawn to the object. The object is not a crystal at all, but some form of organ, encased in ice. As she touched it, her hand reels in horrible pain. She gasped as she felt as if her hand has been cut, yet there is no visible wound. As she collected her thoughts, she heard a young boy's voice nearby.

"You really shouldn't have done that. He's not going to like it," came a soft whisper. It sounded like a young boy. She whirled and came face to face with a small blonde boy. She blinked and realized she was looking through him. "I saw him get rid of it, you know? He threw it all the way down here. Said he wouldn't need it anymore. Said it made him weak," the ghost continued.

"You're a ghost." Helene whispered. "How are you here?" She looked about. "Does that mean I am dead?"

"No." The ghost child said. "You are not dead." He took a step toward her and she gazed at the boy as he watched her. His eyes were timeless unlike the rest of his body that seemed frozen forever in the body of a child who could be no more than seven. "You shouldn't have touched it. But now that you did, he's going to come looking for you. And he'll find you. Unless you hide yourself from him. Bring me blood from the faceless ones if you want to live!"

Helene was dumbfounded. She was a priestess whom never attacked anyone unless she was under duress. She looked at the boy. "But…"

"No time. Hurry!" He barked.

She turned to the faceless ones whom seem to be paying her no mind. She took a breath and let it out before raising her hands to cast smite upon the nearest. It turned toward her with a howl from somewhere within it and she quickly cast again dropping the poor creature at her feet. She collected the blood in a large vial after taking a deep breath and cutting deep into the fallen creature. This seemed more a task for a butcher, but the boy watched her and looked about nervously.

She them lifted the vial to the young boy as she turned to him the blood on her fingers and wrists. He shook his head. "What are you waiting for? You have to rub it on you! Quick! Or he'll see you!" She could not quell her displeasure and disgust at the request, but did as she was told. She grudgingly painted herself. It was a macabre task, but if it kept her from being found she would do it and escape to wash herself.

She turned to the boy. "Who are you?"

"Matthias Lehner." He said. "You should leave now. You'll find a portal behind me. It'll take you to the surface. We'll meet again. He'll be looking for you. It's only a matter of time until he finds you." He said and nodded to the portal before disappearing.

"Who he?" Helene asked, but no one answered. The air was still. She walked to the portal and stepped through it.

She blinked when she found herself in a safe corner of the top of the pit. Before her were several Knights of the Ebon Blade fighting. One turned after felling a shade before him and saw her there, blood covered, and confused.

"Lady Helene!" He said. He was a night elf, tall and lanky with the metallic voice all the death knights seemed to possess

She looked at him somewhat in bewilderment.

"You succeeded. You blew the bombs. Where were you? We have been trying to find you for an hour."

"Naz'anak." She said softly.

"Why are you covered in the blood of the deep realm dwellers?" He said reaching up to touch her cheek with his gauntleted hand. She allowed it. She looked at his glove. The blood had an odd shimmer to it like water.

"I was told to." She said distantly.

"It makes you invisible for a short time. Who told you?" He smiled. "And where did you find them?"

"A…" She paused. "Someone who knows the secret." She said and smiled at him.

He nodded. He nodded to a gryphon made of bones standing nearby. Like its master it was undead. She looked at the glowing eyes and looked back at the tall night elf death knight beside her. He nodded to the captain nearby nearby. It was Captain Kendall whom she had received the orders and the fuse from. "I found the Lady. I am going to return her to the _Skybreaker."_

The captain nodded "Good to have you her, my lady. Your brother and Thassarian are awaiting you." He turned back to the fighting and the night elf mounted the undead bird. Helene joined him and the bird rose in the air. She held onto the death knight. The man had no warmth to his body much like the surroundings of Icecrown.

They spent several hours flying over the wastes and the great scourge forces. She wrapped her cloak about herself feeling chilled. The Death Knight before her looked back. "I am sorry I cannot help you, my lady." He said. He was sincere.

She smiled. "Thank you." She said.

He turned and pulled his cloak to be more about her. "I forget how cold it is here since I no longer feel. Does that help?"

"Yes, thank you." She said, trying to keep her teeth from chattering.

Soon the _Skybreaker_ was in view. The great bird landed on the deck and the death knight helped the lady off. She walked toward the cabins. She needed warmth and to process what she had seen. The death knight kept his arm about her as he quickly helped her to the warm area onboard. He nodded to the tall Vindicator and Captain of the vessel standing together in the room.

"Helene!" Vindicator Maraad cried seeing her. "You live?"

"Of course she does. Do you think we would let her die?" The death knight asked sounding rather affronted.

"No. Find Thassarian and Commander Jamiy." Justin Bartlett said.

The death knight nodded and went to fetch the two.

Maraad knelt by the shivering Helene. He enfolded her in a blanket to warm her. He then poured a cup of tea. He had been sharing the tea with the captain when she had come to them and she needed the warmth more than either of them. Her hands quivered as she sipped the warming liquid.

A skeleton warrior walked into the room first. It held a great ax and leaned on it as he stepped to the side allowing the tall human death knight step forward. Its master it seemed, as it nodded to the human before relaxing into a guarded pose nearby. The death knight had twin blade strapped to his back and his face was forever frozen in time as a man in his early twenties. He would have been considered handsome if it had not been for his white eyes that glowed softly and the strange tattoos over his eyes and on his cheeks. His skin was pale as if it never was warm.

He regarded Helene a moment. "It's you, Helene! We thought you were a goner! Your brother was recalled to Crusader's Pinnacle." He said watching her or at least she assumed he was. It was hard to follow his gaze when he had no pupils. It was the gaze of the undead, hard and cold, but oddly there was warmth there as if he was somewhat fond of her in his own way. "That explosion of yours put quite a bit of hurt on the Scourge. Nearly took Captain Kendall's eyebrows off in the process... " Then he smiled.

She looked up at him. "So you are Thassarian. King Varian and Highlord Morgaine has told me about you." She regarded him. "The first death knight to rejoin the Alliance." She said softly. She took another sip of her tea. "Your humanity remains, even if it is small."

"Death Knights are all brothers in undeath even if we were enemies in life." He regarded her. "You are as beautiful as your brother said you were. I have had the honor of serving with him." He bowed. "If there is anything I may do for you while you are aboard the airship, please let me know and I will do all in my power to make it happen."

"You are kind, Thassarian." She said. She rose to her feet and looked to the skeleton. "What do you call it?" She asked taking a step toward the undead standing bones.

Thassarian lifted his hand. "HE is called Lurid." He said. "Be easy." He said speaking to the skeleton who seemed to not like being watched by the woman.

"Yes, master." Lurid said in a raspy voice that came from his mouth.

Helene looked back to Thassarian. "I did not know Death Knights could keep minions like warlocks."

"He is the reanimated bones of a fallen crusader." He said simply.

Helene nodded. "I see." She nodded to Lurid. "Forgive me. I have not seen a skeleton on our side."

The head cocked to the side as if he was unused to be spoken to.

Thassarian lifted a hand. "She was staring is all Lurid."

"Ahh very good master." Lurid said

"Does he only answer you?" She asked.

"I have never heard him speak to anyone else." Thassarian shrugged.

She nodded accepting that. She then turned to Maraad and the High Captain. "I would return to Dalaran and Highlord Tirion Fordring as soon as possible." She said.

Justin Bartlett looked at the woman. "You will not be able to return to Dalaran tonight and possibly for a day or more. There are storms near the Pinnacle and it would be suicide to fly through the clouds on a mount."

She nodded. "Thank you High Captain." She said. "Then I suppose I am at your command until the storms clear."

He laughed. "More I am at yours, my lady, but for now we are relaxed. Orgrim's Hammer is some distance off and we will not engage unless they fire upon us. " He nodded to her. "We will have a cabin prepared. Until then feel free to wander the ship."

She nodded and set down her now empty tea cup and drew her cloak about herself. She walked out to the side of the ship. They were passing a large ice covered hanging valley above the floor of the greater Valley of Lost Hope. She held her arms about herself and looked down. The ice was cracked where they were flying over. She saw frostwyrms flying about. They were the scariest dragons known and they were common within Icecrown. They were the reanimated bones of fallen dragons risen to serve Arthas the Lich King.

"A whole brood of blue dragons fell here. And now, one by one, they're being raised by his servants. He raised the biggest of them all himself. Bring me some bone dust from the whelps and I'll show you exactly how he did it. " Came a familiar voice. She looked down and the blond ghost child was next to her.

She nearly jumped and looked about. "Matthias." She whispered. She looked about Maraad arched an eyebrow at her before he returned to his post. She turned after a hesitant smile to the paladin. He shook his head in dismissal.

Did he not see the boy? She watched him leave.

"You have a lot of questions, Helene. You're the only one who can see me because you touched something that once belonged to him... don't you remember? You don't know what it is? Well I can't just tell you... that would make him really mad. He's not just a prince anymore... he's the king!" The child said. "I will show you what he did." He smiled. "Let go. Just relax."

"What?" She asked.

"Let go." He said.

She let go of the rail and suddenly felt lighter. It was a curious feeling. She looked down. Her body lay on the deck. Thassarian was kneeling beside her. She could not tell him she was fine. He did not hear.

She felt herself lifted and carried to the side of the great crack in the glacier. She watched the Lich King walk to it and he struck the ice with Frostmourne, his great sword. The ice cracked and suddenly bones rose from within.

She took a step back and watched as the great dragon rose from its frozen tomb. It was Sindragosa, the once beautiful blue dragon consort of Malagos, whose death drove him to madness. She took a breath as the great bones lifted into the air. With her under his control he controlled all the dead blue dragon flight. She gasped and covered his mouth in horror. What if the Lich King killed members of the red and bronze dragonflights. She had to warn them.

"Warning them will do nothing. This is in the past."

"Then how am I able to see it?"

"The object allowed me to speak to you. I have more to show you."

He blew a whistle and she recognized the Court of Bones. She blinked. "Before the prince became a king, he fought many battles... but only one where he came close to dying. It was fought right here. After you let me show you what happened, you'll understand everything. Find a bloodstained stone and pick it up from the floor. You'll see what happened."

"Why are you showing me this?"

"To help you see." He said.

Helene found the stone and touched it. "But whose blood is this on the…"

Suddenly a tall man with green glowing tattoos, great curved horns, and purple skin came into view. "Illidan." She gasped. Illidan Stormrage from the Outlands where he had been made a prisoner. She swallowed. The demon spread his great wings and took a hold of his glaives. The fearsome weapons made the priestess's blood turn cold.

"They can't hear you. These are shadows in the past." Matthias said.

Helene nodded as the Arthas stepped to the night elf demon. The two fought and fought for what seemed like hours. The demon was able to injure Arthas and Helene watched in horror as the demon/once night elf fell to the earth dead.

After that fight, the prince realized what was holding him back was that he was still human... he could still feel... he could still bleed. He still had a heart.

"The first thing he did when he became king was to rid himself of it. He threw it down the pit where we first met. And you, Helene, were the first person to touch it since." Matthias said.

Helene took a shaky breath. "His humanity. That is the heart. Arthas took out his own heart?" She said barely above a whisper.

"Now you know what you're up against, Helene. An opponent who no longer knows pain... remorse... or humanity. An opponent who will do anything to get what he wants. The heart was his weakness and now he knows you've found it. If you're going to go back for it, you'd best bring help. He will not leave it unguarded again."

She looked at the child next to her. "You are his heart. You are his humanity. The ghost of who he was." She said. She took a step back. "I must…I must tell Tirion."

"This knowledge is a blessing and a curse. I leave you to do with it as you will, Helene. Farewell." The boy said and disappeared.

"Wait!" Helene gasped. "You can't leave me here."

"Wake up." Matthias said.

"What?"

"Wake up!" A sharp bark said near her. "Helene!"

She opened her eyes and saw Thassarian looking down at her. Her cheek stun from where he had apparently struck her to wake her. "Thassarian. I need to find Tirion. I have news that may help us. I must get to him!" She said as she struggled to sit up.

He pressed her back and wrapped her cloak about her. "I think the cold has addled you head a bit, my lady. Slow down. Why don't you start again... from the beginning?"

She took a breath and nodded. He lifted her in his arms as though she weighed nothing. "I am fully capable of…"

"Hush, you fainted for no reason. I am not about to let you out of my sight. I owe your brother that much." Thassarian said. He carried her to her cabin and sat her on the small cot.

She looked at him. "I found Arthas's weakness, Thassarian!" She said excitedly. She then told him everything she had seen.

Thassarian sat back regarding the young woman after she had spoken about what she had seen. "It's not the first time I've heard that story about Arthas and his heart... always thought it was some made-up tale to impress the rank and file. We must act on this information immediately. Unfortunately, we must do so in secret. Arthas's agents are everywhere and if he finds out, our plan is dead in the water. We need to take this to the Argent Crusade. Every single paladin in that order was hand-picked by Tirion himself. If there's anyone free of cultist infiltration, it's those guys."

She nodded. "But the storms…"

" Yes." He nodded. "We will wait a day and then you will fly to the Pinnacle to inform Highlord Fordring."

Two days later Helene raid a gryphon to Crusader's Pinnacle. The small outpost she had visited many times. Her godfather presided there. It was the forward camp of the Argent Crusade and Highlord Fordring was at the front of his campaign against the scourge.

Helene landed and dismounted. The camp was muddy from the recent rains that had melted the snow leaving mud and rock behind. Rain was unusual in Icecrown, but when it fell it fell without mercy. She wrapped her cloak close about her body. The storm had left behind a wet chill that went straight to the bones of any living creature.

She walked to the large tent that served as the Highlord's quarters. She looked about at the Crusaders about her going about their daily work of making fires for cooking and drying off tools that had gotten wet in the storm. She coughed outside the tent lightly before speaking. "Jamiy. Is it safe for me to speak to Highlord Fordring?"

Jamiy stooped as he opened the flap. "Of course." He said. He hugged her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. He then followed her into the front room of the tent where Tirion was reading the latest dispatches from the Argent and Ebon Blade camps in the Icecrown and Storm Peaks.

He looked up at his goddaughter as she entered the room and bowed to him. He chuckled at her formality. "Hello, my angel, how are you?" He asked using the endearment to show he was at ease and she should be as well.

"I bring you news godfather." She said. "Urgent news from Icecrown."

He sat back regarding her. His eyes were deep pools. His face had weathered some from the Icecrown elements, but he was still a paladin few would cross even despite his more than sixty years. His body and mind belayed his age in years and yet to look into his eyes was to feel him looking deep into the soul. It unnerved many, but Helene and her twin were able to face him knowing his softer, family side as well as his born leader side.

Jamiy regarded her as she dropped into a chair before the Highlord as he waited for her to speak. She was suddenly nervous and she closed her eyes to gather her thoughts.

"Are you well?" Tirion asked softly in almost a fatherly way.

"Yes." She said. She opened her eyes. "I found it Tirion. I found Arthas's humanity. It is in his heart. He cut it out of him after he battled Illidan because the demon night elf was able to inflict pain upon him."

Tirion leaned forward. "How do you know this, child?"

"I fell into Naz'anak." She said. She watched Tirion's eyebrows rise as did Jamiy. Her twin who served as orderly, protégé, and commander under Tirion seemed as surprised as Tirion by her words.

"Matthias Lehner told me."

"Who?" Jamiy asked.

"He is a ghost. I think he is Arthas's humanity trapped forever within his heart." She said.

Tirion sat back and regarded his goddaughter. "Heavy words, Helene. If it were somebody else saying them, I'd be likely to judge them insane."

She took a breath. "I know it seems farfetched, but…" She looked down. "No one could see him because I touched the heart. Only me." She crossed her arms and hugged herself feeling cold and suddenly very unsure of herself.

Tirion rose to his feet. "I did not say I did not believe you." He said. Just this morning, my scouts informed me of a Cult of the Damned procession leaving from Icecrown Citadel to the Cathedral of Darkness, bearing an artifact. And now I learn that it might be Arthas's own heart... a thing containing the last bit of his remaining humanity. This is a sign of the Light. As long as such an artifact exists, there is a chance that Arthas Menethil can become a man again! Meet me at the cathedral's entrance tomorrow. Be sure to bring a cultist's hood - we're going incognito." He grinned lifting his own cultist outfit from a trunk nearby. He had been stealing them from corpses when the crusaders managed to kill the zealots of the Cult of the Damned. He looked at Jamiy. "I will leave early tomorrow morning. I leave the outpost to you. Helene will join me and I vow to keep her safe."

Jamiy nodded reluctantly. "I will send her to you midmorning." He said. "Will allow you time to see the happenings and blend in as new recruits before she arrives."

"Indeed." Tirion said.

Helene walked up the Cathedral of Darkness stairs. Her brother had brought her to the Court of Bones and made sure she was safe before he allowed her scale the steps in disguise. She found Tirion at the top of the stairs with two other Crusaders beside him. All were dressed and adorned as cultists. Helene walked to them and dipped her head a little before reaching to warm her hands at the fire.

"There you are. Are you ready then? Once we start, there is no turning back." Tirion warned.

Helene nodded. "I know." She said. "I am ready."

"It is time. May the Light give us strength." Tirion said looking up at the sky that had barely lightened with the sun returning.

The party pauses outside the cathedral proper for just a moment before continuing.

"Keep your heads down and follow my lead. Here it comes. Stand ready." Tirion led the party to one of the pews as they waited for the Chosen Zealots to walk in and approach High Invoker Basaleph, laying the heart before him.

As the zealots leave...

We lost many to the faceless ones, my lord. But we succeeded in retrieving the heart from Naz'anak.

"Something's wrong... I sense a dark presence." Tirion said looking about.

Helene looked up. "I sense it as well." She whispered.

"The Lich King is here. May the Light guide our blades." Tirion hissed.

The Lich King stood blocking their escape. Helene swallowed and turned with Tirion to face him. "Uninvited guests! Did you think you'd go unnoticed inside my dominion? I must confess... you were not altogether unexpected. I hope you find your final resting place... to your liking." The voice rasped from behind the Helm of Domination.

Tirion smiled coldly. "You sound a little too confident. Especially considering the way our last encounter ended."

The Lich King took a step forward. "Last time we met, you had the advantage of fighting on holy ground. You'll find that our situation has been... reversed."

"That might be, but I don't need to stand on holy ground to run that disembodied heart of yours through with the Ashbringer."

"I call your bluff. You're a paladin after all. Your obsession with redemption goes beyond the inane. You surely wouldn't destroy humanity's only chance to redeem its most wayward son. You'd sooner die!" The Lich King said.

"The heart... the last remaining vestige of your humanity. I had to stop it from being destroyed. I had to see for myself. And at last I'm sure... Only shadows from the past remain. There's nothing left to redeem!" Tirion said suddenly casting his robes away and drawing Ashbringer from beneath them. He charged the heart and ran it through with Ashbringer, knocking himself out, killing Basaleph and blasting the Lich King away as the heart explodes, dropping the Lich King down to 30% health.

Helene watched in horror as her godfather dropped to the ground unconscious. "Tirion!" She cried.

"Arrrrggggggggggggh! " The Lich King screamed in pain stepping backward and holding his side.

"Tirion's down! Defend him with your lives!" One of the crusaders said as they threw back their cultist garb as well and stood ready to defend their leader. Helene dropped beside Tirion looking him over. He was not without injures.

"You... will pay for that, old man. Slay them all!" The Lich King growled.

Helene gasped as the room suddenly had them surrounded.

" I hope you fellows don't mind if we crash this party. I brought some old friends with me!" A familiar voice called from the door. Helene nearly cheered when she saw Thassarian and several death knights with him including Highlord Darion Morgaine.

The friendly death knights and crusaders dispatched the room in fairly short order. These new zealots had not been taught much of the dark magic and so were easily dispatched. Darion then opened a Death Gate to the Crusaders' Pinnacle in order to transport everyone from there to Dalaran with ease.

"Quick, through the portal! He won't stay down for long." Morgaine said nodding to Helene that she should go first.

"Looks like whatever Tirion did put some hurt on the Lich King. It's too bad we can't finish him off..." Thassarian said.

Darion turned as new enemies appeared. "Patience... we will get our chance soon enough. Be content that for once, it is Tirion who is in our debt." By his tone he was happy to finally have someone owing him a favor. He nodded to Helene. "You first, my lady."

She reluctantly went through and was soon followed by the crusaders holding Tirion between them. Next came Thassarian, Lurid, Koltira Deathweaver, and finally Highlord Morgaine and the other death knights.

She nodded for the crusaders to take Tirion to his tent. They laid him down on the bed and pulled much of his armor from his body so she could treat his injuries. Jamiy paced in the other room waiting to hear a report of what happened. Koltira and Darion had both suffered minor injuries and both were waiting for their turns to have the young woman tend them.

Tirion was resting comfortably when she finally was able to treat Koltira. He has a nasty cut she bound on his arm. He left with a smile leaving Highlord Morgaine to her care as he went to talk to Jamiy.

Darion regarded her as he held a cloth to his thigh. He had removed his mail pants and hiked the under clothing to his upper thigh above the cut to give her a clear view. She fingered the cut to check for foreign bodies within it. She stitched it closed, noting he did not even flinch and then bound it gently.

He regarded her. "Gently done, my lady. I thank you."

"I am a priestess." She smiled. "How did you get a cut like that?"

"A zealot sliced me while he was lying on the ground dying. He sliced under my hauberk and nearly unmanned me." He smiled at her as she blushed a little.

She coughed a little and finished binding the cut with due skill. She resisted telling him that because he was undead the state of his manhood was not an issue. He pulled the linen pants down and watched her before looking back at Tirion. "I hope he accomplished what he wanted. Now the Lich King knows of me again and I must be ready for his strikes against me and the Ebon Blade."

Helene rose to her feet after washing her hands free of blood. "Always on the move. To be a Highlord and work hard."

He smiled at her. "You are a healer. You work far harder than I ever will." He bent and kissed her cheek softly. His lips were cool, but gentle. "Farewell, my dear one." He said before leaving her.

My dear one? Her mind mulled that until she heard her godfather stirring. He was an interesting man. He seemed to still have humanity in brief moments like this. He treated her as an equal and as someone he held in respect.

"Helene?" Tirion's voice was strong as his bright eyes looked about.

"Here." She said coming to him. Jamiy followed and stood back as Helene looked the paladin over. "Are you in pain?"

"No more than I can handle." He smiled looking at her. "I do not view what we just went through as a failure, Helene… quite the opposite. By allowing me to peer into his heart, you allowed me to confirm what I needed to know. There is no Arthas Menethil anymore - there is only the Lich King." He said firmly. He watched her reaction and nodded knowing she knew it was the truth.

She bound his burnt arm and treated the cut on his chin with skill. "What do we do now?" She asked.

"War. Total and full war on the scourge." Tirion said firmly.


	21. Epilogue – Battle Hardened Souls

Ch 21 - Epilogue – Battle Hardened Souls (a month later)

Highlord Tirion Fordring woke suddenly. He had been dreaming. He looked up at the cloth of his tent above him. He took a breath calming his heart. He had dreamed of the murder of his son again. He wiped his brown and looked o his side. Helene sat dozing in a chair near him and Highlord Darion Morgaine sat near a brazier sharpening his weapons and removing the dings from the battle. The Death Knight no longer could hide. He had revealed himself to the Lich King and now was as all beings in Azeroth, something to exterminate like a cockroach.

He sat up and walked to his table where he had wine. He drank down a glass before he turned to Morgaine whom regarded him. Both had recovered well from the gambit that Tirion had tried. They both looked at the sleeping Helene.

She had not been sleeping well. Her mind seemed wrought with nightmares. She called out Matthias on more than one occasion. Morgaine had asked her about whom this was and her only reply was that he was someone from the past.

She woke as if part of her felt eyes on her. She sat up straighter and stifled a yawn. Her godfather brought her wine. He agreed with Morgaine. Someone so pure should not bear witness to the front lines, and yet she had. She was strong for what she had seen and what she had endured and perhaps was stronger than anyone else in the camp.

Tirion knew well what a brutal rape could do to someone and yet his goddaughter seemed to have recovered for the most part. He had been a shoulder for her to cry on, yell at, and speak to as she recovered. He was, however, glad to have her back, whole in mind and body. Though he well knew she saw herself as used goods, very few saw that. Most regarded her as a heroine who survived and ordeal that only made her stronger. Any man who held the attack to be her fault was no man at all.

Jamiy entered and smiled at his twin. Tirion smiled ruefully. So alike and so different they were. One the warrior and one the healer, but two sides of the same energy. One took life as necessary and one gave it. Twins in every respect and this war with the Scourge was only bringing them closer to each other and to the peoples of Azeroth.

Jamiy Ambrose sat on his Argent Charger watching below him. He took a deep breath of the morning air. Icecrown never full lightened. The morning light cast an eerie glow on Scourgeholme below the Crusader's Pinnacle. The carrion lords bellowed and necromancers went about raising the corpses of fallen Crusaders into mindless undead who killed any they once fought beside. He took a breath again silently mourning the fallen who were eternally cursed. He wondered if a part of the person survived. Clearly with the likes of Morgaine, his death knights, and the Banshee Queen their minds could return, but was the mind trapped watching what the body did or was it dominate until woken and could resume control?

He turned to see Helene walking toward a large pyre that the crusaders had built. It was the only effective way that Tirion had found to eliminate the possibility of his people becoming reanimated horrors that would return and try to kill the very people they had served with and cared for once. Fire cleansed the soul and freed it, but sadly there was little left by ashes that could be collected into large urns and buried in a mass grave of sorts. But this was by no means easy. Every man and woman had to be accounted for and a log was kept in order to take the information back to families of the fallen. From the ashes their spirits were clean and whole and could join the Light to wait for the others of their family to join them.

Even the Knights of the Ebon blade requested to be buried so. This prevented them from rising again to serve what they had grown to hate. Highlord Tirion and Morgaine stood nearby as did several Crusaders. Helene held a torch and she softly wept as she placed the fire to the kindling. The fire sprang to life and lit the darkened sky. Helene stepped back handing the torch to a Crusader.

Jamiy dismounted and walked to where she went to stand with the highlords. He draped and arm over her shoulders pulling her against him. She turned her face to him revealing her tears in the firelight. He held her close to comfort her. Every soul that she could not save hurt her in some respect. Burning bodies rather than keeping them whole went against the teachings of the Light, but it also was a safety measure as well as a way to make sure the dead stayed at peace.

His twin took a deep breath and allowed him to hold her to his body. Though he could not warm her with his heavy plate and chainmail on, he could show that he cared. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. She was praying to the Light. She was a priestess and she had been trained by Benedictus, one of the best priests of all time. She would take his place when he passed as Archbishop and leader of the Church of Light. She had been groomed for it and he had already named her as his successor. She had proved herself well.

Jamiy had also proved himself. He was one of the Grand Crusaders, second in command of the Argent Crusade forces in Northrend, a leader of the Stormwind army, and a paladin. He could deliver babes and be a warrior all within moments. It was the dichotomy of being a warrior of the Light. A healer and a fighter in one being.

Tirion looked at the twins standing together. They were very young to see such horrors of the world and yet both their eyes had a wisdom few would know. It was a wisdom born of being in the heart of battle and knowing it was fight or die. Jamiy, the darker, taller, and stronger twin held his smaller, lighter, and beautiful sister. He had his arm about her as if he was keeping her steady. Helene had endured much in her few years. Her godfather had witnessed in her what war would drive someone to do to another being. She had nearly died as a result of being tortured and it only fueled the fires of Stormwind's hatred of Hellscream and his Horde.

He looked back at the flames as he watched them dance along the logs. He looked heavenward where the clouds stirred restlessly above them. The smoke bore the spirits of those who had died higher to join the Light. He would have preferred to bury these people at Light's Hope Chapel where the Scourge could not touch them. As it was their ashes would be buried there. Some had family among the living. Some had family buried there. And still others had family that they could not be reunited with because they were restless scourge bound to the evil of the Lich King. Such a fate was worse than hell. Killing without mercy and knowing you did so put a soul in agony.

Tirion turned to Morgaine. He has spoken often to the onetime Lord of the Lich King's Death Knights. The atrocities that they had inflicted on the living haunted him to this day. It was from Morgaine that it was shown the spirit lay chained within the body helpless as the body murdered and inflicted pain without the will of the spirit being able to stop it.

Morgaine was watching the flames idly. His thoughts, however, were on battles ahead. He knew these men and women would be safe. They would not be risen as he was to kill those they loved as a endless cycle of hell. Watching your corpse body kill anything in its path scarred the soul. It was for this reason Morgaine believed he would never join the Light when he finally was freed of undeath. The blood of thousands was on his hands and well he knew it. He had resigned himself to being damned for all he had done, though he could win back pieces with the good he now aided.

Jamiy then nodded to his sister. He had patrols to go on as the fire continued to burn. She nodded and offered a soft sad smile. He left her with a curt nod to Tirion who dismissed him. She went and joined the highlords. Morgaine turned his head to Helene. To him there was no brighter creature of good. She was the embodiment of the Light and thus was unattainable. She had always treated him with respect and kindness. Far more than he deserved.

Tirion sighed and then returned to his own duties about the pinnacle. That left Helene and Morgaine alone together as the fire began to ebb. She drew her cowl up and wrapped her arms about herself. Morgaine watched her. Was it cold? He wondered. He could never tell. His skin was always cool and the heat and cold never much mattered to him. He could never feel it. Or was it subconscious for her as she prepared for the gruesome task ahead of her. When the fires died she would collect the bones and ashes of the fallen in an urn and return to Stormwind to fly to the Eastern Plaguelands and bury the urn at the Chapel. Holy ground. The bones would be at ease and could never be risen there.

The fire died after several hours and a breeze came up bringing with it a light snow as Helene set about her task. Morgaine watched her for several minutes as she reverently placed the remains of nearly two dozen souls in a large urn next to her.

He squatted beside her. She looked up startled by his presence and he regarded her as he set about helping her. She seemed thankful not to have to do this alone and for the company. As an undead dealing with the dead was no doubt far easier for him. Helene, the embodiment of good and the Light should not see such horrors in the world, but because of the Lich King, she was living them. That made Morgaine hate his former master even more for his corruption of everything good and precious in this world.

It was nearing dark when the pair had completed their task. By this time Helene's hands were blue and her nose was red and runny from the cold. Morgaine had noticed and as she rose wearily to her feet he laid a hand on her elbow to steady her as she staggered. "Perhaps you should wait until morning to go to Stormwind." He suggested.

"They must be buried." She said, her own voice betraying how tired and weary she was both physically and emotionally.

"They are dead, Helene. One night will not do anymore harm to them." He said firmly. "Come. Your clothing is drenched and you need rest." He said. He no longer required such things, but he would not have her die because of a cold. She, if she was to die, would die for an honorable cause.

He followed her to her small tent. She set the urn inside the door and went to the back. She turned up a lamp and then began to pick out clothing. She set about trying to undress, but her icy fingers would not obey.

"Darion?" She asked softly

"My lady?" He asked. He had been in the front area looking at the small comforts she had brought from home. It was a lady's touch for sure, but it also was homey and comfortable here. He drew back the curtain and saw her facing away from him.

"Could you…" She paused and her bare neck colored. "Could you help me with my buttons?" She asked.

He realized the cold had rendered her fingers incapable of performing the task. He gently reached up and began to unbutton the dress. It was completely drenched. When he undid the last button at the small of her back she let her arms fall to her sides and the dress fell to her waist.

Darion knew he should not stare, but he was oddly captivated by the woman whose alabaster skin and hair like corn was so alluring to him. She smelled like cinnamon and jasmine. She turned slightly to pick up the new dry dress of warm wool. In doing so he glimpsed the curve of her bosom under her arm and felt his mouth go dry.

He sighed and turned his head away when he realized he was staring. She turned to him as she stepped from the sodden dress and smiled. "Thank you Darion." She said lifting a hand to his cheek.

That at least was starting to warm and he could feel it against his skin. The warmth of the living. Something he used to hate and now was often jealous of. He kissed the palm and held it to his cheek a moment before he turned from her.

"You are welcome Helene." He said softly at the door.

She watched him go. She knew this battle hardened warrior was not as gruff as he often made himself out to be. He had a soft gentle side. Helene was fairly sure very few of any others knew about it. She then sat down to pen a letter to her mother as she sat close to the brazier to warm herself.

Outside Darion mounted one of the proto drakes to go flying. He sighed as the drake lifted into the air stealing the breath he no longer required. He sighed as the wind hit his face. What was he thinking? She would never love a corpse or more to the point, an undead. He sighed. For now she would remain an angel, unattainable and beautiful to him in every way. For the small hope she offered he could only thank her. He sighed and wondered if she was as many truly believed, one of the hero twins. He turned his mount to go survey the Broken Front.

Time would tell what mettle the two were made of and if they would fulfill that destiny.

From the ashes of a broken land doth rise,

Two children of equal size,

Twins of a royal born,

For many will scorn,

Riding among the dragons they will fly,

Oh so high, the land be broken and sundered,

Though it never thundered,

Peace shall reign,

The Northern King is slain.

New allies will be formed,

Others will be mourned,

As into chaos the land are thrown,

Only the twins can be shown,

How to being what was sundered and undone,

To become whole and one,

So from the shadows come,

For the bards their harps will strum,

The twins will fight an old enemy once dead,

That so man had before dread.

Behold together night and day,

Become the saviors of the old way.

A'dal's ballad of the Hero Twins – 1000 years ago


End file.
